


The Impossible

by HaleLucifer (CrashHale)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Angst, Daddy Issues, Domestic Lucifer, Drug Use, Emotional Baggage, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Hell, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Miracles, Mommy Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Night Stands, Protective Lucifer, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy, daddy Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 67,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/HaleLucifer
Summary: Detective Chloe Decker has a one night stand with the Devil and nine months later she is graced with an angel. Fast forward six years and the Devil is back in the picture. Is it a coincidence? Or is it all part of God’s plan?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be asking yourself, "How is this a slow burn but also has steamy one night stand smut in the first chapter?" -- Well, while we do start with a bang it’ll be awhile yet until these two get back at it. 
> 
> This is an Alternate Canon (it’s the most appreciate tag I can think of). Everyone is still mostly who they are, but the whole storyline is different, as are relationships between some characters. For example Lucifer is Trixie’s father and not Dan.
> 
> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

_It’s pathetic really _ , Chloe thought to herself, walking up to LA’s hottest night club all by herself and even expecting to get in. The bouncers could probably see the desperation on her face, this need to go out and do something stupid. _ Again _. 

She’d done so many stupid things in her life and yet it wasn’t stopping her from looking for yet another to add to the list.

First she starred in ‘Hot Tub High School’, then of course, her biggest mistake of all -- marrying Dan Espinoza.

It was because of Dan that she was here now, dressed in something far too short and tight for comfort, looking for the approval of a stranger, to make her feel wanted again, if only for a night.

As she headed to the back of the long line, she heard someone calling to her -- not her name exactly, but a warm ‘_ darling! _’ in a sexy British accent. She wasn’t sure why exactly she thought it was directed at her, but when she turned and saw a handsome, tall, dark featured man staring directly at her, she knew it must be.

Her heart rate picked up in rhythm, warmth spreading through her body even though she was hardly dressed and it was oddly cool for an LA night. Was he really calling out to her, or just someone behind her? She glanced back to make sure.

“Yes, _ you _,” he grinned, the most devilish and charming smile she’d ever seen. With a few easy and confident strides he had walked over to her, holding out a hand.

A little unsure, she slipped her small hand into his large one, eyes looking up at possibly the most beautiful creature she’d ever seen. She couldn’t believe her luck. 

Wasn’t this what she was here to do? 

The answer was_ yes _. A million times yes.

She just hadn’t expected to grab the attention of someone so soon, and definitely not of someone so appealing. She decided to just go with it, act cool and not show him how shocked she actually was. As they say, there’s nothing sexier than confidence. 

“Someone who looks like you doesn’t go to the back of the line,” he explained, hooking her arm around his elbow as he escorted her to the club’s entrance. 

She looked sideways at him in awe. He was smirking proudly and she wondered if it had anything to do with her or if he was just always like that. Turning her head to look forward, she felt like a queen on her king’s arm, everyone in the lively nightclub cheering at them when the DJ announced the owner had just arrived.

He shook a few hands on their way over to the bar, the two of them finally unhooking arms when they reached their destination.

He smiled down at her, seemingly uninterested in much else.

“You own this place?” she asked, just to say something. It was impressive though.

“Lucifer Morningstar, at your service…” he paused, obviously expecting a name from her in return.

She searched her brain for one, almost every inch of it simply screaming at the way his finger tips traveled up the length of her arm and down again. She shivered.

“Ah… Amy,” If he could lie and give her a stupid madeup name, then so could she.

_ Lucifer Morningstar _… how completely insane.

His eyes narrowed as if he knew she was lying. She didn’t care. His smile widened again as he let it go, standing tall. “I feel like we’ve met before… you look very familiar,”

The bartender placed drinks in front of them without them even ordering. His was something classic, manly and strong, aged liquor in a short glass, while hers was pink with pieces of fruit sticking out. She hated to admit it, but when she did drink, these kinds of cocktails were her drink of choice.

She took the drink and sipped it so she wouldn’t have to answer, instead just shaking her head. She would have remembered if she met him. He of course had probably seen her in that disaster of a film from her very short lived acting days.

“I’m sure I’ve seen you,” he continued. “What do you do?”

Biting her lip, she pulled the drink away and sat it next to his on the bar. “This and that,” she shrugged, smiling innocently at him and hoping it came off as sexy. She wasn’t here to discuss her law enforcement career.

His face lit up. “You’re a hooker then! I knew I knew you from somewhere,”

He mouth flew open in shock. He seemed to notice and quickly corrected himself. “Clearly a high priced one_ . _ Don’t worry, darling, for you I’d spend my whole fortune.”

She hit him in the chest, hard, to which he laughed and mocked pain. She hoped he was only teasing.

“No, you ass!” she responded, just so they’d be clear.

He threw his arms up in surrender, and already she couldn’t stay mad at the cute pout he was sporting. “I apologize. Didn’t mean to offend.”

She let it go and grabbed her drink again, forcing her eyes away from him so she could look around at all the other people around them having the time of their lives. That’s what she wanted too. She wanted to let go and to stop feeling the weight of her recently removed wedding band.

“So, _ Amy _,” he began, “if that really is your name. What do you actually do?”

She looked back at him, away from the buzzing dancefloor that looked so, so inviting, almost as inviting as him. He was tempting, even she’d admit that. She leaned into his chest, her breath catching in her throat by how solid and strong he felt, warm brown eyes focusing all their attention on her and making her feel more desired than ever before.

“Dance with me?” she asked, dodging his question once more. She didn’t want to talk about work, about how hard it was fighting her way up to detective in a man’s world, about how she worked with her cheating husband and couldn't get away from him for even a day.

The corners of his lips turned up in another smile. “With pleasure,”

His arm wrapped around her waist and directed her towards the dance floor.

She’d only had one drink, but already the small amount of alcohol was making her braver with the gorgeous man paying her all this attention.

Grabbing the front of his suit jacket, she pulled him close, pressing her hands along his chest as they began to move, his hands on her waist holding her just as close. 

“Well, hello,” he smirked down at her, making her laugh happily. This was exactly what she needed.

They moved to the beat of the music, her hands finding their way up around the back of his neck while his caressed her back and sides in the most tempting way. His eyes didn’t leave her face, she felt them on her even when she looked away, needing a moment’s release from the intense attraction she felt towards him.

When his mouth came down to the side of her face, whispering into her ear that she was beautiful, she could have jumped him right there and then. In his arms right now she really did feel beautiful, wanted and even sexy. The man was clearly sex in a suit, but she never saw herself as anything more than average. It was nice having his attention this way.

She just hummed a soft ‘thank you’, turning in his arms so her back was against his front, ass pressing back into him and head lulling back against his chest.

She was so very aware of his hands, sitting on her hips and letting her move. She placed her own hands atop his, slowly bringing them to her stomach and overheating at the feel of his thumbs stroking the underside of her breasts. She pulled his arms around her, so she was completely embraced by him and just lived in the moment, her eyes closed and pretending there was no tomorrow.

This was wonderful.

After what must have been a few songs of feeling safe in his arms, he whispered against her ear again. “Let’s get a drink,”

She decided she could use one to continue this happy mood she was in. She held his hand and let him lead her back to the bar, ordering a few shots from the enchantingly gorgeous dark haired woman from behind the bar. She hadn’t noticed her before.

She gave Chloe a smile that was far too knowing, then glanced back at Lucifer. “Anything else, boss?”

Lucifer’s eyes didn’t leave Chloe. “What do you want now, darling?”

She was entranced for a moment, almost blurting out ‘you’, but showing enough restraint not to. “Beer,” she answered, her eyes suddenly leaving Lucifer’s to look at the bartender. “Beer, please,”

The woman placed two beers in front of them faster than seemed humanly possible and was back to serving others.

Chloe grabbed the beer and began drinking, quenching some of this thirst that was suddenly so intense.

Lucifer chuckled down at her, taking a small sip of his own. Seemed he wasn’t a beer man. He didn’t look like one. 

She finished her beer without rush from Lucifer. It felt like he was just letting her do what she wanted with this night, which was perfect and going much better than she actually ever thought it would. She expected to be hit on by a few losers maybe, but this was so much more than she bargained for.

“What now?” he smiled kindly.

She bit her lip. What she really wanted was to be alone with him, but she hadn’t been here long and wanted to enjoy herself some more on the dance floor. “More dancing?” she asked, leaning up against him again and bouncing in place.

This was so unlike her but she didn’t care. Maybe she needed to be unlike herself.

“Of course,” he chuckled, holding a hand out for her to go ahead.

And so they went back to the dance floor, bodies moving together, his attention on nothing but her. It had been so long since someone gave her as much.

When she felt her his lips touching her skin, she almost burst into flames. She was pressed back against him, their hands intertwined at her stomach, her head tilted with his face in her neck. He seemed to be enjoying himself, letting her set the pace, but when he kissed her there, at the base of her neck, she was done for.

She moaned and swayed her hips a little more, reveling in the way his obvious arousal pressed against her. His lips were soft and warm, warmer even than her body.

When she couldnt take anymore, needing to taste him, she spun back around and cupped his face, thumbs stroking over sexy stubble. He just watched her, waiting for her to lift herself up higher on her toes, pulling him down the rest of the way.

Everything else disappeared as soon as she felt him,_ tasted _ him, and as his tongue asked for permission, there was nothing but darkness and his lips. The music fell away, the other dancing bodies that occasionally bumped into them, the vibrating floor beneath them. She was floating, floating somewhere beyond space and time, wrapped up in the lips and arms of her lover.

It felt like a lifetime, of being loved and cherished, of being fucked and consumed, and all she knew was that she needed more. She needed to feel the tickle of his stubble on her inner thighs and to fall apart while he took her.

“Lucifer,” she heard herself moaning, still draped in darkness.

“Say my name like that again and I’m going to throw you over my shoulder and take you upstairs,” His velvety voice was mixed with something sinistar, but it didn't scare her.

“Lucifer,” she said again, eyes opening to look into his blown out pupils, clearly as aroused as she felt. This night couldn’t be real. Any minute now she was going to wake up in a sweat.

He didn’t actually throw her over his shoulder, but in a whirlwind he lifted her up bridal style and had her in an elevator going up.

She giggled, pulling herself towards his neck and kissing gently. “You’re so pretty,” she mused.

She heard him chuckle as she was carried through what must have been his apartment, finally placed down on a soft silky bed and raising up onto her knees to help undo the shirt he was already unbuttoning. She needed to see him.

When they had ripped off his jacket and shirt, her hands pressed flat against his pecks, watching them move over the toned muscle and finally traveling over to his biceps. “Oh, God,” she whispered, he was way too good looking.

“Yes, I suppose he did have a part to play in my appearance, much as it pains me to say,” he smirked.

She frowned, confused by his comment, but forgot as she got lost in his eyes again. They were dark, almost endless, so beautiful, like the earth and like fire keeping her warm on a cold night.

“What is it, love?” he asked, their movements slowing down.

“Your eyes,” she breathed, “they’re beautiful.” Almost unnaturally dark eyelashes framed the gorgeous pools.

“I could say the same,” he said, dipping his head down to kiss her only lightly before he straightened back up again to slip her dress off.

Ah, yes, she’d almost forgotten. She let him pull the skimpy thing off her body, kneeling now on his bed in nothing but a pair of her sexiest underwear and tallest high heels. She had actually left home tonight with the intention of this very thing happening, so she was prepared.

His eyes were roaming over her in wonder, which gave her a major confidence boost, her nipples tightening at the attention.

She began undoing his belt, giving him the short time to admire her like she had him.

“Did my father send you?” he asked unexpectedly, making her hands on his zipper falter.

“Huh?” What a strange thing to say. 

“You’re not an angel, are you?”

She smiled then. Oh he was a charmer. 

Finally pushing his slacks down over his firm ass, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and forced him to fall on top of her. 

He seemed to snap out of whatever had happened, pressing kisses along her neck and chest, hand coming up to nead at her breast. She was burning up.

She moaned deeply and arched up into his touch, the pool of wetness greatening inside her panties. Needing friction, she pressed up, seeking the hardness of his erection, still hidden inside his black boxer briefs.

Just as she felt it, her body shuddered, his teeth sinking into her neck and making the most wanton cry leave her lips, desperate for more.

“You like it rough, beautiful?”

She liked it however he wanted to give it. Breathless, she nodded, wrapping her legs around his slender hips, helping to push his slacks all the way off.

He growled and made her stop. She almost cried until she realized what was going on. He’d stood off the bed long enough to kick his shoes and pants off, towering over her and pulling her panties off in one swift motion.

“Oh,”

He smirked darkly, moving back on top of her before beginning to descend down her body.

“Oh, God,” she breathed, wiggling under him.

“No, darling,” he chuckled, lips pressed against her inner thigh, so, so close to where she was aching for him. “He’s definitely not here now,”

Frowning again, she found his words so strange, but as soon as his tongue suddenly flicked out and licked a line up the crease between her thigh and pussy, she was gasping for more, dropping eye contact as her head fell back.

She felt his fingers traveling between her wet folds, opening her up to himself before anything else happened. She should feel ashamed, so exposed like that, but she didn’t, she wanted him to see.

When his tongue began lapping her up softly she felt like she was floating again, legs already shaking as he forced to keep them apart. “Lucifer,” she cried, hearing him chuckle and sending vibrations through her. “Oh, please,”

“That’s more like it, darling,” he encouraged. “Tell me what you desire,”

She was far too gone to think about how weird he was being, the coil in her stomach tightening.

“Faster,” she gasped, “more, please,”

He seemed to take pity on her, and as she looked down he dove in, fucking her with the force of a hundred tongues and not just one.

Closer and closer he pulled her, until she was practically lifted all the way off the bed and screaming in ecstasy. _ Holy fuck _, she wanted to cry, feeling the oxygen leave her brain as the intensity of her release continue far longer than ever before.

She had never, _ ever _, felt something so satisfying.

By the time it was over she felt heavy on the bed, tears rolling down her temples. Lucifer was kissing back up her body slowly, giving her time to recover while also making her feel desired and special. 

She cried softly, happy tears and sad at the same time.

She opened her eyes when his lips gently kissed hers.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, “Oh, darling,”

She just smiled at his sweetness, looking up at the beautiful man with blurry vision. 

“You okay?”

She nodded, cupping his cheek with one hand while the other moved back into his thick hair. She hummed happily. Dan had never looked at her the way Lucifer was right now, not once. She deserved better, she realized, she deserved better than to find him in their bed with another woman.

What had she done that was so wrong? Why wasn’t she good enough?

“Shhh,” Lucifer hushed. “I’ve got you,”

She nodded, lifting her head up to kiss him again. She trusted him, and as thoughts of her failed marriage fell away, so did the tears, ready for the rest of the night with this sexy man she was currently wrapped around.

She reached down to pull his boxer briefs down, her eyes fluttering shut as soon as he ground against where she wanted him desperately. He felt big and she was scared to look, but at the same time wanted it desperately.

“Okay?” 

She nodded again, looking him in the eyes, mouth falling open as he reached down and positioned himself, pressing into her.

Her breathing hitched at the feel of being stretched so widely, and as he slowly bottomed out, she let out another soft cry.

“I know, darling,” he said. She’d never met someone so cocky yet charming before. “I am seriously blessed.”

She laughed then, the pressure of him inside her so consuming. “You’re a dork,” she whispered, surprised by how comfortable she felt.

He smirked down at her as he pressed his hands into the bed beside her and looked down to where they were joined, pulling back only to thrust back in. 

She gasped again, pulling on the back of his neck so he’d kiss her again. “Please,” she pleaded. She needed him to move, to hold her all at the same time.

His lips attacked hers, passionate wet kisses consuming her as he slowly but surely began picking up the pace.

Every fiber of her body felt him and screamed for more. She craved to have him inside her, her own arousal greatening and coating him to create smoother more loving thrusts.

She needed to come like she needed air. “Faster,” she was able to get out, between his breathtaking kisses.

He complied, wrapping an arm under her to hold her close and have better leverage. Higher and higher she rose, the euphoria hitting her in waves as she screamed his name, g-spot and clit stimulated at the same time.

_ Oh God, oh God, oh God… _

His release hit just as hers was dying down, warmer and fuller with each pulse. She held him close to her chest, feeling his body shaking slightly at the intensity. She was thirty years old and she’d never had something this earth shattering before in her life. No one could blame her for crying.

After a moment of calmness, she cupped his face and made him kiss her again, both their skin damp with sweat.

She moaned when he moved inside her again, tongue exploring her mouth. _ Oh wow, _ she thought, he was still hard.

He chuckled into their kiss, probably catching onto her surprise, then flipped them so she was on top, straddling him.

Their kiss broke. “How ar-” 

She was cut off again by an upwards trust.

She wasn’t about to complain, the way he was hitting up into her far too good to question. Instead she ground her hips down against him, filling herself up even more with him and biting her lip hard. 

She sat up, her hands on his chest as support, throwing her hair back and smiling when he began to massage her breasts.

“You’re too perfect to be human,” he mused, and she rolled her eyes, thinking there he went being weird again.

But it was sweet, so sweet she couldn’t help but look down at him again, rolling her hips and shaking slightly at the pleasure steadily consuming her every cell.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered, moving a hand on top of his and making him squeeze her breast harder. It sent a jolt of pleasure to where she was riding him.

He sat up, making her dip back a little with a laugh, then quickly wrapped a steadying arm around her waist. “Not until the sun comes up,” he promised, his mouth coming around her nipple and sucking sinnfully. “Maybe not even then,” she said as he traveled to her other breast, giving it equal attention.

She threw her head back, holding on around his shoulders.

She had no doubt he could last that long, the question was, could she?

She’d probably regret this all tomorrow, but right now his bed was the only place she wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also over on [tumblr](https://crashhale.tumblr.com) :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

The next morning, Lucifer woke up alone, which he found particularly strange since he was usually up before his lovers, wearing them out the night before. He listened for a moment, thinking that maybe she had just gotten up to use the bathroom or get a drink, but it was deathly silent, indicating he was indeed alone. 

He could smell her sweet perfume in his bed as images of her in beautiful ecstasy flushed behind his eyelids. Why had she left? He was sure he showed her as good a time as she had shown him, and  he would have liked to wake up to her this morning, maybe have her for breakfast... then make some for her as well.

Damn, he was hard just from the thought of tasting her release again.

With a sign, he sat up in bed, deciding to take a shower and cool down. 

Unfortunately the cold water did nothing to erase the mysterious woman from his thoughts.

She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and now that he wasn’t so focused on getting her into bed, he could think about the other things that had struck him about her.

She had this glow about her, like his brother Amenadiel (or any other angel) did. But she wasn’t an angel, he’d be able to sense if she was. Something about her was different to an angel and different to a mortal, and he knew he was going to go crazy trying to figure out what it was exactly.

He wished he knew her real name. He knew she definitely wasn’t an ‘Amy’, clearly lying to him for most of the night. Lucifer usually found lying unforgivable, but with her he didn’t mind.  He could tell from their interaction that she had her reasons to lie, perhaps sad ones.

His lips felt desperate to whisper her real name and the fact that he literally couldn’t was going to drive him mad.

Frustrated, he dried off and pulled on a silk robe, slouching down on his Italian leather sofa and stared at the ceiling. 

Maybe she’d left her number somewhere, he thought, quickly standing to search the apartment. 

No such luck, it seemed, his search finally stopping after he’d made an unnecessary mess. Why couldn’t he just let this go? He’d have a new woman tonight anyway, maybe even two or three, depending on his mood.

He finally forced himself to get dressed for the day, going downstairs to find Maze laying across one of the VIP booths, playing with a knife and watching a rather kinky homemade video up on the big screens.

He smirked and headed to the bar for a drink. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Always,” she simply replied, continuing to watch her video.

Lucifer poured himself a drink and decided to work on the books to get his mind off things, but it wasn’t much help, his thoughts drifting off to memories of his lover from the night before. She whimpered his name in the most heavenly tone, held him like he was her anchor to the world, loved him like…

“Brother!”

He snapped out of it, just then realizing Amenadiel was in front of him, frowning. “Are you okay, Luci?”

He swallowed. “Of course, never better,” he forced a smile. “What brings you around? Trouble in Hell?”

Lucifer had been surprised with Amenadiel’s help running Hell during his absence. At first he had been pissed (like he had been every other time), but suddenly something changed and instead he spent half of his time on earth and half in Hell, making sure to keep all the bad souls in and keeping a protective eye on Lucifer on earth. He rolled his eyes at the idea of being watched like a child, but he did what he wanted and Amenadiel hadn’t complained.

“No, no, nothing like that,” He waved it off. “Just checking up on my favorite brother and demon,”

Lucifer looked towards where Maze was still enjoying her film. She flicked her knife up and caught it without any effort. She raised a hand next and flipped Amenadiel off, to which Lucifer laughed and shrugged, like he didn’t really have any control over the tiny demon.

“We’re fine, brother, but we always like when you visit. Don’t we, Maze?” he didn’t wait for a reply, knowing they wouldn’t get one. “Drink?” he asked.

Amenadiel agreed and the two set in for some brother catch up time. This wasn’t unusual for them, and if Lucifer was being honest he kind of liked it, it reminded him of when they were young.

“What’s on your mind, little brother? You seem distracted.”

Lucifer hated to admit it, but he was. “It’s this woman,”

“A woman?” Amenadiel asked in surprise.

“I don’t know her name,” he explained, frowning before downing his liquor.

“Do you remember any of their names, Luci?” he teased.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I do,” he pointed out. _ So point  _ not _ made. _ After a pause he continued, “This one lied,”

“Lied? Well, why?”

Wouldn’t he like to know.

“I don’t know… But she’s so familiar,” His mind was working in overdrive again, plucking at memories to figure out where he knew her from.

“If only you had a photo, maybe Maze and I could be of help.”

If Lucifer wasn’t so distracted, maybe he’d notice how strange Amenadiel was being, but alas he was, and staring across the room at Maze’s film, he suddenly had it.

“Security footstage!” he said, feeling like a literal light bulb had appeared above his head.

He searched behind the bar, stopping Maze’s film to bring up security footage of the night before, stored on a cloud and easily accessible. 

“Hey!” Maze complained. “I was watching that,”

They ignored her and watched the screen with intent as they tried to find his mystery woman. He paused when he found a clear shot of her, walking in on his arm.

“There!” he said, amazed again to see her stunning form. Father help him, he missed her already. It was bloody strange. He’d never actually been this fascinated with a human  _ after _ having already slept with them.

“She is lovely, Luci,”

“What the Hell are you idiots doing?” Maze asked, finally sitting up in the booth. “Why are you looking at security footage of the actress Lucifer took to pound town last night?”

“Actress?” Lucifer asked, eyes opening with excitement. “Do you know her name? What’s she in?”

Maze shrugged. “‘Hot Tub Something’, I think… She stopped acting after that, it was like over ten years ago,” she said, uninterested and focusing the majority of her attention at the knife in her hand.

Lucifer’s phone was already out of his pocket, searching the web. It was the second result. Staring at her picture, first credited in the film, he realized that he had watched the film, and seen her naked in it. He couldn’t help the cheeky smile that made its way onto his face. The film didn’t do her justice.

“So that’s it,” Amenadiel said happily. “What’s her name then?”

Lucifer was stunned to actually have this information, knowing now he could go out and find her. 

“Chloe Decker…”

.

And so, over the next few days his search began, easily finding out that she’d stopped her short lived acting career to become a cop, fighting crime throughout the city he loved so much.

The deeper he dug the more he discovered. She was married to a detective who worked with her, Daniel Espinoza.

So that’s why she had lied? She was married. 

He didn’t judge her. The whole concept of being with one person forever was a barbaric one. Even happily married people needed some variety and excitement. He was sure that loser wasn’t satisfying Chloe the way Lucifer clearly had.

Something about the whole thing didn’t sit well with him, though, so he decided to stew in it for a little longer.

After a few days of contemplation he decided she hadn’t given him her real name for a reason, she left before he woke up for a reason. She wanted a wild night with a stranger, and now was back to her normal, regular life.

Still, he wanted to see for himself.

He checked in on her, watching from afar while she worked on a crime scene in Downtown LA. That husband of hers was there too, the two of them speaking in hushed tones about something by the yellow police tape.

She looked different, here in her real life. 

Her long hair was pulled back and her clothing was very sensible, but even now she glowed, even now her eyes were like brilliant galaxies. She was even more beautiful than that night, if that was even possible.

She’d used him, and he didn’t even mind. Something about her made him respect her choice, respect her enough to leave this alone.

She deserved to be loved and taken care of, and he was the Devil. The Devil couldn’t give a woman like her what she deserved. As much as he hated the man who was so obviously a douchebag, and also her husband, he hoped he was good to her.

Someone as lovely as Chloe Decker deserved only good.

.

Chloe thanked God she was up before Lucifer, giving her a chance to sneak off and back to her real life. 

The night she spent with him had been fantastic, but it wasn’t permanent. A man like Lucifer was only good for what they had done, and she wasn’t fooling herself into thinking the night had been anything more than sex. A  _ lot _ of sex… a lot of mind blowing sex. She was sure she was ruined because of him.

Despite telling herself it was nothing more than a one night stand, she did look him up, finding many articles and pictures in the entertainment sections about the notorious playboy, a different barely dressed woman on his arm in every single one. 

She had simply been his most recent in what seemed like a never ending line of conquests. 

She read a few articles about how he thought he was the actual Devil. So that explained the made up name and the few strange things he had said. Clearly he was insane and she was better off not going back for more.

She was just another notch on his belt anyway. It was better if she simply forgot their tryst and moved on.

She had more pressing things to deal with anyway -- things like Dan and finding a new place to live. She’d moved out of their apartment and was currently in her mother’s guest room until she figured it all out.

Dan bugged her every single day at work, pleading with her to come home and apologizing for ruining things the way he had.

He did ruin things. She blamed him, blamed him for making her feel so small and unimportant when he was supposed to be her partner in life.

“Hey, babe,” he said, greeting her as soon as she stepped into the station bright and early on Monday morning.

She looked at him with annoyance. She wanted to be left alone, if even for just one day.

“Made you a coffee,” he smiled.

“Great,” she said flatly, stepping around him and walking to her desk with him on her heel, “that makes up for screwing another woman in our bed.”

Stopping at her desk, she ignored the mug of coffee sitting there waiting for her and instead picked up the files someone had dropped off.

“Come on, Chlo,” Dan sighed. He’d been desperate. She’d never seen him grovel so much. “I’m trying here,”

She almost felt sorry for him.  _ Almost _ . He had really been trying, but her trust in him was broken and she didn’t believe that it had been the only time. She sensed something was off and that something was him sleeping with multiple women who weren’t her. 

All she wanted now was to hurt him, to tell him she’d also slept with someone and it was one hundred times better than anything she’d shared with him. But she didn’t. It wasn’t like her to do that.

Not wanting to look at him for another second, she pleaded with him to leave. She had work to do.

“Alright, I have a new case to get started on anyway, but whenever you’re ready to talk, so am I… seriously, babe, just say the word and I’m there.”

When Dan left she sat down with exhaustion. She eyed the coffee like it was poisoned, but then took a sip. She hated the fact that he really did make it how she liked. 

Wanting to take her mind off her personal drama, she decided to look into Lucifer using her professional resources. She was amazed when she found out that Lucifer Morningstar really was his name, but things were a little off, none of his record going back any further than five years. She couldn’t find any name change documents either.

How could someone just appear out of thin air like that?

She couldn’t get lost in the obsession now. She had more pressing issues.

Her night with him had been other worldly. It was fun letting go and being desired again, but what was important now was getting her life back on track. She needed to focus on her new role as a detective and fixing things with Dan.

And by ‘fixing’ she meant ‘divorcing’ him. It was better that they did it now when they had no real complications, rather than wait for him to do it again after they bought a house, or worse, had a child.

She dreaded breaking the news to him, but she had to. This was what she wanted.

She could never be with him now anyway, not when the devilish club owner had turned her world upside down.

It was a wonder she was even able to walk out the way she did, sneaking around so as not to wake him.

He was beautiful, but he wasn’t hers to have for more than a night. Their lives were too different.

.

That night she called Dan to come over. Her mother was out to dinner with friends so she had the place to herself.

He brought wine and roses, making her tilt her head at him. “This isn’t a date, Dan,”

“I know,” her replied, but his face still told her otherwise.

She’d caught him sleeping with an attractive older woman, and she just couldn’t forgive or forget that. It had been in their bed, in their home. She would never be able to sleep with him again without seeing someone else in her place.

“Do you?” she asked, unconvinced.

“Of course,” he said dismissively, stepping his way around her and making himself at home.

They had lived in her mother’s house for a few months before they got married, so she knew it really did feel like home to him. He knew where everything was and moved around the kitchen like he belonged there.

He popped open the bottle and poured them two large glasses. She didn’t stop him, she needed alcohol for what she was about to do.

They sat down on the back porch, overlooking the ocean, both quiet for awhile and just sitting with their thoughts.

She looked at him when she felt him watching her with his familiar green eyes. She found herself wanting brown ones. Why couldn’t she stop thinking about Lucifer? This was crazy.

“God, babe… you have no idea how much I miss you,” he breathed, reaching his hand up to caress her cheek.

She pulled back, looking at him like he was crazy. “You’re lucky I’m even speaking to you, Dan,” she shot back, “Any other normal woman wouldn’t after what you did,”

“I know, Chlo, I know,” he agreed. “Look, you know I regret it… I’d do anything to take it back. You’re my everything and-”

“No, I’m not!” she said, her voice louder than she meant it to be. She hated him for doing this to her. For lying. “I can’t, Dan,” she continued, “I can’t do this. I asked you here to tell you I’m drawing up divorce papers,”

He stared at her in shock for a moment. 

Her eyes watered and she hated her emotions for giving her away. She never imagined herself as the kind of person to get a divorce, but she guessed that no one did.

“I don’t want to give up on us,” Dan said gently.

Tears ran down her cheeks and she turned away so he wouldn’t see, taking a larger sip of her wine. 

He got up then, coming to kneel before her. “Please, Chlo…”

She looked at him, her husband for the past four years. “Tell me something?” she asked.

He nodded, taking her wine glass and setting it down by his. He took her hands in his, and she let him. “Anything.”

“Promise you’ll tell the truth?”

It took him a moment, but she believed him when he nodded.

She wondered if she could even say the words, even hear his answer. “How long… how long were you cheating on me?” Fresh tears broke when his silence was enough of an answer.

“Dan,” she sobbed. Deep down she knew this marriage wasn’t right, but she still cared about him. She just wanted the truth.

“Too long… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry,”

She cried harder, and even let him hold her.

She was exhausted from thinking about this for the last month straight. Once the tears dried up she made herself a promise, she was going to get past this. No more crying. It was time to focus on herself and let him go.

Thankfully, once the papers were actually drawn up, he signed them like she asked.

It was time for a fresh start, time for  _ her _ .

Little did she know that God had other plans for her. What was about to happen next was even bigger than her divoce.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

** _Two months later…_ **

“Oh, God,” Chloe breathed, bent over the toilet bowl for the second time in three days and feeling so incredibly weak. She had to be coming down with something.

When she felt she had nothing left to throw up, she pulled herself up and flushed the toilet, swishing some water around in her foul tasting mouth before splashing some on her sweat covered face. Using a hand towel near the sink, she wiped her face off and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked so worn down, her hair pulled back loosely into a ponytail, cheeks hollow and dark under eyes. It was no wonder really. These last few months, ever since handing Dan the divorce papers, had been super stressful.

“Everything okay in there?” Eve’s sweet voice came from the other side of the bathroom door.

Chloe smiled despite her horrible appearance, moving to open the door for her new roommate. They had been introduced through her mother’s friend. Eve was looking for a roommate and so was Chloe, so win win. 

Turned out they got along really well, and finally Chloe felt like she was getting her life on some short of forward moving track, in a direction she wanted.

“Coming down with something I’m afraid,” Chloe sighed, accepting the blanket Eve was offering. She wrapped it around herself and shivered from another cold spell.

“You poor thing,” the pretty, shorter brunette, said sincerely. “Come on, take a seat on the couch and I’ll make you some tea and toast.” She helped Chloe to the couch and headed into the kitchen.

She was happy for the care. Eve truly was Heaven sent.

“Did you eat anything at work today?” she asked.

Chloe smiled as she took a seat on the couch, watching Eve moving around the kitchen. Eve was a talented artist, spending most of her days at home creating, so when Chloe was home she seemed to dote over her, their friendship growing increadly fast. It was like finally having a sister.

“No, I didn't actually, come to think of it,” she frowned. How strange.

“You’ve got to take better care of yourself, you know,”

She smiled again, pulling the blanket tighter around herself. Eve was right. Things were hard emotionally with the divorce and making sure Dan gave her her space. Plus they were swamped at work.

Eve brought her the tea and toast when it was ready, smiling gently at Chloe. “It’s herbal. It’ll make you feel better.”

“Thank you,” she replied, bringing the tea up to her face and warming her freezing hands on the hot mug. “What did I ever do without you?”

Eve grinned, reaching a hand forward to rub her shoulder. “I am worried about you, is it normal for you to be like this?”

Chloe thought about it as she sipped her tea. No actually, it wasn’t normal. She was hardly ever sick. In fact, she couldn’t even remember a time she was. She shook her head.

“Could you be pregnant?” Eve asked then, making Chloe almost burst out in laughter.

No, she had to have sex to be pregnant, and she and Dan hadn’t had se-

_ Oh, no _ , she realized, feeling the blood drain from her face so quickly that she saw patches of black.

“Chloe?” Eve asked, worry even greater in her tone.

It would be just her luck; getting knocked up by a playboy one night stand while in the middle of her divorce with Dan.

“It’s possible,” she whispered, accepting the fact.

There were nights she woke up in a sweat, aching for Lucifer like he’d been a drug she was addicted to for years. It was strange, wishing for someone who she’d only spent one night with. 

Thinking back she realized she in fact hadn’t had her period since her wild night with him. She’d had too much stuff going on to even think about it or notice she’d skipped not just one but two periods.

Plus, she hadn’t been at all worried about protection that night. 

She grabbed her phone off the coffee table, feeling a little lightheaded at the moment, and brought up her period tracking app. Her mouth fell open when she saw how incredibly late she really was.

“I’m so stupid,” she swallowed, placing her mug down so she could hide her face in her hands.

“No,” Eve assured, rubbing her back. “You aren’t. It’s all going to be okay, I promise,”

Looking over into Eve’s brown eyes, she thought of Lucifer.

If she was pregnant, there was no doubt it was his. She’d had a period the week before she went to Lux, and she hadn’t slept with Dan for at least a month before that.

“I’m here,” Eve told her, an assuring smile in place. “Come on, don’t stress. First thing’s first, I’ll grab you a pregnancy test while you rest, and we’ll go from there… I don’t want you to worry, you aren’t in any of this alone,”

She didn’t know what she did to deserve someone like Eve in her life, but she wasn’t complaining. She nodded at her, appreciating that Eve was taking the lead.

“Now,” Eve said, offering another smile, “eat your toast and I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

She watched as Eve grabbed her keys and skipped out of their front door, suddenly hit with deafening silence as she sat alone in the apartment.

She didn’t need the pregnancy test to know she was pregnant. She just knew, she felt it.

It was terrifying, the fact that a tiny human was growing inside her and she was responsible for it completely.

She tenderly placed her hand over her stomach, looking down and feeling a small tug on the corner of her lips. This was unexpected, but the overwhelming love that was washing over her, despite the fear, was enough to let her know it was okay.

.

The test confirmed it, and soon a doctor did too, placing her on a healthier diet and some vitamins. 

Living with a health nut like Eve definitely helped. They did meditation to keep her stress levels down and things were actually going great.

That was until she finally had to tell work, and Dan as well. She worked with him so he’d know eventually, she couldn’t hide her growing stomach for much longer. Her mother already knew, happy to be a grandmother, so really the only person left was her ex.

She had thought extensively about going to Lucifer, but something always stopped her. He wouldn’t remember her, he wouldn’t want this. And truth be told, a lunatic who pretended to be the Devil probably wouldn’t make the best father.

It was for the best, for everyone… or so she kept telling herself. 

“Hey, Chlo, ready to go?” Dan asked, snapping her out of her thoughts as she looked up at him from her computer screen.

Forcing a smile to pretend everything was okay, she nodded and grabbed her coat to leave. He’d been good about giving her her space and they were actually friendly. She didn’t hate him, as much as she wished she could. She knew him too well to hate him, for all his imperfections and even what he’d done to her, he was still a good person.

It was going to take a while to get to a new normal, but she hoped they would, and she hoped he wouldn’t freak out about the pregnancy.

He was so happy to go out to dinner together that it made her even more nervous. She had a feeling he still hoped to someday get back together and was only going through with the divorce because she asked. But that would never happened. She did want him in her life, just not in that way.

Also, he had been cheating on her so clearly he’d been missing something in their relationship too. They weren’t meant to be together.

They drove to their favorite Mexican restaurant and after they were seated, she had to refuse the margaritas he was ordering them.

“But we always have blood orange margaritas,” he said with confusion.

She tilted her head, shrugging. “Think I’m just going to stick with lemonade tonight,”

He sighed but nodded, not giving her much of a hard time on anything these past few months. She could tell him the sky was pink and he wouldn’t argue.

They were actually having a good time, sharing their starter chips and salsa and enjoying their regular dishes. He even stole some off her plate, making her laugh and do the same with his. They’d known each other so long it was hard  _ not _ to be close.

Now that that horrible beginning part of her pregnancy was over she could actually eat and enjoy it, keeping it down. The night was going well so far.

Under the table, she placed her hand over her growing pump, silently thanking her new sidekick for giving her the strength to do this. There would be a whole new person in the world soon, and she couldn’t wait to meet her.

“Dan?” she asked, sitting up straighter and biting her lip out of habit and nervousness.

“Yeah?” 

She really hoped this would go well.

“I asked you to dinner tonight because I wanted to talk,”

“Great,” his face lit up, “I’m available whenever you need me, you know that,”

She nodded. She did know and she believed him. He’d hurt her so badly but she was healing from it and willing to make their friendship work.

“What’s up?” he asked, when she didn’t continue.

“I um… I thought you deserved to know… before other people find out… I ah, I’m…” Why was this hard?

He reached his hand over the table and took hers, giving it a squeeze. She watched, feeling warmth in his touch. 

“I’m pregnant,”

He froze then, and she watched in slight amusement as his expression showed he was processing the news. His mouth dropped open, closing and opening a few more times as if he was trying to decide what to say. He finally settled on a huge smile.

“Really?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Oh, babe, I’m so happy,” he beamed, raising her hand to his lips and kissing her fingers.

_ Oh no, _ she realized.

“I promise, I’m going to be there for you, one hundred percent,” he began rattling off. “Oh shit, Chlo, I’m so sorry, I must have missed so many doctor’s appointments… Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

She hated to break his heart but… “Dan… it’s not yours,” she said gently.

The shock wave stunned him again, and she gave him the time to take it in.

“Oh… are you sure?” he asked, brow pulling together in confusion.

She pulled her hand from his and nodded, placing it in her lap. “I’m positive,”

“How far along are you?”

“Just over four months,” she answered, looking down and waiting for him to work it out. If he had been the father than she would be over five months along.

“You were with someone else?” he asked finally, more somber than anything else.

Looking across the table, she nodded. “A little after we… seperated,”

He nodded, processing the information some more. “Who’s the father?” he asked.

_ The Devil, _ she thought, almost laughing to herself at the joke. “No one,” she answered, shaking her head.

He frowned. Was he really going to make her say it? She lifted her eyebrows at him and he got the hint, his mouth falling into a silent ‘o’ shape.

He didn’t speak and she finally asked, “Are you okay?”

He took a deep breath, putting on a brave face. “Yeah of course, Chlo, the question is how are  _ you _ ?”

She grinned happily then, hand over her belly again. “Honestly, I’m really happy,”

She knew Dan wanted to have kids, they had just yet to begin, her getting sidetracked by her career and wanting to make detective before having a kid. _ Oh well, things change, _ she thought. And didn’t mind one bit.

“Good,” he smiled too. “I’m happy for you, and I’m here for whatever you need,”

“Thanks, Dan,”

“I’m serious, Chlo,”

“I know,”

And he was, everyone was. She had a great support system, Eve and her mom, and at times Dan as well. Dan proved to be very helpful when it came time to set up the baby’s room, soft pinks and off whites surrounding her as she sat on the floor and folded little baby clothes.

When she was done with the pile, she sat up, placing a hand on the floor behind her and the other over her swollen belly, large and ready to pop. She couldn’t wait to meet her little Trixie, named after her late grandmother Beatrix Decker.

Everything was perfect, everything except for the guilt that nudged at her brain, wondering if she’d made the right decision in not telling Lucifer.

.

On the other side of the city, Lucifer leaned against the glass of his balcony, looking across the twinkling lights and wondering why he felt emptier than ever.

He inhaled the smoke from his cigarette, holding it and enjoying the burning inside his lungs. It was a nice momentarily distraction from what was weighing on him.

Chloe Decker had ruined him. She consumed every waking thought and danced around his head every time he tried to sleep.

He tried to drown her out with other men and women, orgies galore, but nothing seemed to be helping.

He ached for something, and he didn’t even know what. That was the worst part. He felt an emptiness he couldn't fill no matter how hard he tried.

Amenadiel encouraged him to get in touch with the woman who was changing him, but he refused, refused to interfere in her normal life. She was too good for the Devil. He wanted to be himself again, he didn't want this change.

The best thing he could do for her was stay away.

So he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're really getting into it next chapter so I hope to see you there!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CHARACTER NOTE:** I just wanted to make a note here about Eve since I got a few questions about her. She is the Eve from the show but she’s AU in the fact that she’s not THE Eve. I like her character and wanted to give Chloe a sweet, caring roommate and Eve was the number one choice for me. She doesn’t have any ulterior motives other than loving Chloe and Trixie and being a good friend. She does **not** know Lucifer.
> 
> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

** _Six years later…_ **

Chloe could hardly believe it sometimes. A mere six years after giving birth to her beautiful daughter, she was happier than she ever thought she’d be. She had a wonderful child, a roommate that was like a sister, and an ex who had turned into an incredibly good friend. She had her dream job, following in her father’s footsteps and making a difference every day. Everything was just as it should be.

“Mommy!” Trixie yelled, somehow tangled between Chloe’s legs and making her laugh wholeheartedly. Everyday with her was an adventure.

“What are you doing, silly monkey?” she asked, helping Trixie up as she slid down her leg and onto the kitchen floor.

Trixie giggled and bounced at her side. “Can we have chocolate cake for breakfast?” she asked.

Chloe pursed her lips and shook her head. “Since when do you get to have cake for breakfast?” she asked, finishing up the eggs. “Come on, take a seat at the counter and have your eggs,”

Trixie did so without complaint and Chloe thanked her lucky stars she had such a good child. She poured Trixie an orange juice and leaned across the counter, entranced in her little girl’s beauty. 

_ Just like her father, _ she mused.

She was a tiny thing always bursting with energy and love.

Trixie had dark hair and deep brown eyes, her skin slightly more olive than hers. Even though she'd only spent one night with him, Chloe knew that Trixie not only looked like her father but had his spirit as well. 

She often wondered what their lives would be like now if he knew about Trixie. She felt random pricks of regret and guilt in her heart at the most random of times about it all.

Despite all that, she knew that a man like Lucifer would never want the domestic bliss they were living in. He was a player and lived a completely different lifestyle than rising a six year old required. And that was okay. She and Trixie were okay.

“So,” Chloe began, pushing thoughts of him away, “ready for auntie Eve’s art event tonight?” she asked, closed lip smile on her face as she watched Trixie eat and reached forward to stroke some hair off her face.

“I am ready,” Trixie gave a nod, “but only if you’re sure there’s going to be chocolate cake,”

Chloe burst into an easy laugh. The girl was a chocolate cake addict. “Auntie Eve ordered it especially for you. But you’ve got to promise you’ll only have one slice, and only  _ after _ you have some real food for dinner,”

Trixie sighed dramatically but they made a deal, shaking hands in agreement.

“Eat up, babe, when you’re done we’ll get dressed for the day and go help with the final set up. Sound fun?”

There really wasn’t much left to do at the gallery, but she knew Eve was nervous about it so having Trixie around would help distract her.

“Yep!” Trixie said. “Almost done, mommy,”

“That’s okay, monkey, you take your time. We have all day to help,”

Eve had been working so hard over the years, pouring her heart and soul into her pieces and finally she was having her big gallery opening. Chloe’s mom believed in her and was helping out financially, which Chloe found very good of her. She had no doubt it would be a good investment. Eve was a unique talent.

.

“Come on, Luci!” Amenedial said, far too happy and quite frankly making Lucifer wonder what he was up to. “I thought this kind of thing was right up your alley,”

Lucifer shrugged. Yes, he went to many gallery openings and fashion shows, supporting all forms of art, but he wasn’t exactly sure why his brother, who never attended things like this, was so adamant about going.

“What’s in it for me?” Lucifer asked, walking around his personal bar and and grabbing a green apple from the fruit bowl. He bit into it and narrowed his eyes at Amenadiel, suspicious about his brother’s curious attitude. 

Just then, his lover from last night called out his name, and he smirked at his brother. It looked like another form of breakfast was eager to get eaten. “It seems I’m being beckoned, brother… I trust you’ll show yourself out the way you barged in,”

As he walked back towards his bedroom, Amenadiel called out to him again. “The artist is a gorgeous young brunette… Who knows, maybe she’s looking to make a deal with the Devil,”

Why, he loved when a prude like his older brother made comments like that one. He stopped and looked back at him over his shoulder.

“Now you’re talking my language,” he grinned. Making deals with mortals was positively one of his favorite things to do. It never got old.

“I’ll be by to pick you up later then,” he said with resolve.

“I can make my own way over,” Lucifer replied, no longer looking at Amenadiel, but rather much more interested in the naked woman crawling towards him across his bed. 

“Hello, pet,” he drawled, coming to stand at the edge of the bed and throwing the half eaten apple over his shoulder.

Brittany was beautiful, and during the time he was actually fucking her, he forgot for a little while, forgot about the woman that came to mind every morning, day, and night.

_ Chloe…  _

It was ridiculous, a mere moral messing his mind up this way, still after all these years. He had tried desperately to forget her, but for some reason he just couldn’t. He couldn’t find anyone else to connect to the way he had connected with her. And he wasn’t even sure what it was specifically. It was like the feeling of having something on the tip of your tongue but never being able to recall it.

He’d been so bored for years and he blamed Chloe for that. No other woman or man had been able to measure up to her -- her beauty, her desire, her passion, her  _ need _ . She was different.

He refused to look her up again though. He told himself that he respected her privacy, but he knew deep down what it really was was his own fear. He was afraid of seeing her happy with someone else, like that idiot husband of hers, or a new equally as disappointing and undeserving man.

Amenadiel and Linda, his therapist, encouraged him to seek her out, but somehow their encouragement only made him more relucent. 

What did this make him look like? The Devil fascinated by a human who he’d already had the pleasure of devouring. There was nothing else he wanted from her… or rather, nothing else he  _ should _ want from her.

Maybe he was just growing bored of earth and it was time to return to Hell. 

He decided that was nonsense -- he loved earth, he thought people were amazing and the sins much more fun than the drags of Hell. Hell was work, and earth was the best vacation.

.

When night fell over his favorite city, Lucifer got himself ready and headed downstairs. He stopped for a moment and rolled his eyes when he found Amenadiel waiting for him, his car already pulled up by the valet.

He caught the keys that were being thrown to him and eyed his brother. “You’re strange sometimes,” he told him, and coming from the Devil it really was saying something.

Amenadiel seemed unaffected. “I don't know what you’re complaining about, if nothing else you’ll probably bed the artist, or maybe her and a friend,” he said enthusiastically, like he was excited for him.

Lucifer smiled widely as the two got into his car, happy he was rubbing off on his older brother this way. “You’re much more fun than usual,”

He decided he could do with a good threesome. It had been days since he’d had one. Maybe the pretty artist had a handsome boyfriend that could join, he always did love getting double teamed by couples.

.

To his pleasant surprise, the new artist was indeed very talented. She wouldn’t need a favor from him to get ahead, but maybe he could grant her one anyway. Humans had many desires, always keeping things interesting for him.

Amenadiel was speaking to someone far too uninteresting, so Lucifer decided to wander the space alone, get lost around sharp corners and admire the art.

He stopped at a particularly fascinating piece, deciding already that he’d outbid whoever had already made an offer. The colors swirled, and to a lesser eye it might appear to be nonsense, but he knew the intricate greens and oranges were representing Adam and Eve.

Funny really, because the artist herself resembled Eve.  _ And _ was named as such.

He was jolted out of his musings when something small collided into the side of his leg. The collision was followed by a squeak and collapsing thud. 

He frowned and looked at the small child currently knocked down on the floor. As soon as his eyes locked with hers he felt the world shift under him. It was so strange. He felt like he  _ knew _ this child.

“Oh, sorry,” she said, a small lisp in place as a result of multiple missing front teeth. She seemed unharmed by her fall.

Her mouth was covered in what looked like chocolate, making him smile with amusement. He pulled a hand out of his pocket and reached down to help her up, not even minding the sticky mess on her tiny fingers. He was usually repulsed by small humans, but this one was different.  _ Special _ , he thought, but he had no idea why. 

Placing his hand back into his pocket, he looked down at her with intrigue. How did he know her? 

Why did he even care?

“Thanks,” she smiled, wiping herself off and straightening out. “I’m Trixie,” she said, offering her sticky hand to him for a handshake.

He looked at it, deciding he didn’t need to actually get anymore on himself and instead just patted the top of her head. “Who was cruel enough to name you after a hooker, child?”

She scrunched her nose up at him, her hand falling back to her side. “What’s a hooker?”

“Well…” Maybe it wasn’t appropriate information to tell a child. “A… nice lady?” he offered. He wasn’t lying.

“Oh, then my mommy and auntie Eve are hookers!”

He tried not to burst into laughter, happy with himself for the way this conversation was progressing. This was  _ fun _ .

“What’s your name?” she asked, curious thing.

“I’m Lucifer Morningstar,” he offered, taking a quick look around to see if the child’s mother was approaching.

In the corner they were currently standing in there was no one but an older couple discussing a piece on the opposite wall and the two of them. He decided he’d entertain the urchin until said mother came looking. It’s the least he could do and she wasn’t as annoying as most children tended to be. Not that he had much interaction with them.

“Your name’s strange,”

He raised an eyebrow in offense. “Coming from someone with a hooker’s name,”

“You’re funny,” she decided, “I like you,”

“Well,” he said, his ego boosted, “it is nice to be liked,”

He watched her for a moment, wondering why her dark eyes and hair reminded him of someone. He’d never seen this child before and he’d never cared enough to talk to one for this long.

As far as the little horrors went this one wasn’t terrible.

He looked around again for the mother. 

_ Useless _ .

“So, what exactly is going on here, huh?” he asked, pointing to the mess on her face when he noticed no one was coming. 

“Oh!” she turned back to look in the direction of where she’d come from, “I’m hiding from my mommy. She told me I couldn’t have anymore chocolate cake and then she saw me having more,” she frowned, big brown eyes looking up at him in shame.

He shook his head in disappointment. Damn parents, depriving their children of simple pleasures. What was so wrong with chocolate cake anyway?

He pulled his pocket square out of his jacket and offered it to her. “Best get rid of the evidence then,”

She giggled and wiped her mouth, not doing much more than just spreading it around and creating an even greater mess.

He felt very amused, finally fascinated again by something, that boredom from the last seven years falling away and forgotten in an instant.

He squatted down to her level, pointing out she hadn’t gotten it all.

“You know,” he began, “if you really want something then you should have it. Humans are obsessed with denying themselves, but you mustn't be that way.”

She stopped and stared at him seriously. “I  _ really _ wanted the chocolate cake,” she said, handing him back his pocket square.

He shook his head because he definitely didn’t want it back now that it was covered in chocolate. “And you were right to have that second slice!” he agreed, “Don’t l-”

He was cut off when someone walked in from around the same corner the child had come from. “Trix?”

When Lucifer looked up he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

Chloe stopped dead in her tracks, big blue eyes widening in shock as she looked at him. He could practically hear her heart beating out of her chest. It resembled the chaos of his own.

“Mommy!” Trixie cut in, rushing to her mother’s side.

Lucifer’s legs felt weak as he stood, ironing out his suit with the palms of his hands, quickly beginning to sweat. He wasn’t aware he could sweat, not until this very surreal moment.

This little human was Chloe’s…  _ his _ Chloe. He never actually thought he’d see her again.

Trixie wrapped her arms around her mother’s waist, looking up at her then over to Lucifer. “This is my new friend Lucifer, he’s nice,”

Chloe’s hand ran over the girl’s hair, soothing it down, and he remembered the way she had done the same to him while he rested his head on her naked chest all those years ago.

This wasn’t possible.

“Mommy?” Trixie asked, making both of them realize that they were just silently staring at each other.

Chloe had extremely expressive eyes. It was her eyes that told him she was lying that first night and it was her eyes that now told him the truth.

She swallowed finally, dropping her eyes from his and looking down at Trixie. She looked as shocked as he felt. He too was probably looking white as a sheet.

“I’m sorry about the cake, but Lucifer said that…”

Chloe shook her head, her brain clearly jumbled. “It’s okay, monkey… Do me a favor and go find grandma, Lucifer and mommy need to talk,”

“Do you know each other?” she asked, clearly hopeful and excited at the prospect of them being friends.

“Oh, you have no idea,” he chimed in.

Chloe shot him a look before glancing back down at the child. “Please, babe, go, I’ll come find you soon, okay?”

Trixie frowned, looking at Lucifer like she was upset, but then listened to her mother and ran in the direction she had come from, out of sight.

Again, they looked at each other, speechless.

She was even lovelier than he remembered, all of the universe’s beauty pouring out of her. She reminded him of his mother a little, at least in that way. Glancing down at her outfit, an elegant black lace dress, he was disappointed to see so much less skin, but happy to see her nonetheless. This suited her more anyway.

What had happened in the time they were apart?

If it was what it looked like, then clearly the impossible.

“Chloe?” he asked, the simple two syllable name asking much more than she could possibly answer. 

It took a moment to answer, but once she said his name in return he knew it was true - Trixie was his.

He knew it to be the truth but he just didn’t know how. The Devil couldn’t impregnate a human, or anyone for that matter. As far as he knew, at least. 

Her mouth fell open to inhale a deep breath. “Should we step outside and talk?” she asked.

He simply nodded, the two of them finally moving from their spots and heading outside. He glanced back towards Trixie, standing with an attractive older woman and getting her face cleaned up.

She looked at him like she needed him. He needed her too. 

He needed to protect her.

It was such an odd and frightening feeling. 

But first he needed answers.

It wasn’t cold but Chloe folded her arms over her chest once they were outside, the two of them stepping towards the side of the walkway, lights dancing over her lovely face the way the lights of the club had years ago, while she danced in his arms, free as the wind.

“How…” she began, almost acting like she was afraid to look at him. She never needed to be afraid of him, the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. “How do you know my name?”

Was that really the pressing question, he wondered, but answered her anyway. “‘Hot Tub High School’… My favorite film,” he joked lamley. 

She gave a small smile and he smiled in return, the corners of his lips tugging up. He only ever wanted to see her happy. He never thought he’d ever interact with her again, and yet here they were.

“Trixie?” he said, needing to know, needing to actually hear it from her lips.

She just looked at him, giving a little assuring nod. Seemed it was the best he’d get. 

He was pretty sure Hell just froze over. 

This. Wasn’t. Possible.

But father damn it if Trixie didn’t look exactly like him.

“What the bloody Hell, Chloe?” he asked, thinking he might hyperventilate for the first time since his existence. “Is she mine?” he needed to hear the actual words.

She didn’t keep him in suspense any longer, breathing, “yes,” and breaking every Fatherly law he’d ever known.

_ How? _

“Are you sure?” he pressed, feeling himself vibrating with an altogether new emotion he’d never experienced before, so he had no idea what it actually was.

“Yes, I’m positive, Lucifer… There was no one else,”

She was as shaken as he was, he saw that in the way she looked at him. This was all so unbelievable. His whole life had changed and he hadn’t even known it was coming. He had no warning.

But deep down he knew it was true. Trixie was his and the thing that had been missing since that night wasn’t just Chloe, it was his  _ child _ .

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

Considering the intensity of what had happened during Eve’s gallery open, things actually went okay. She could tell Lucifer was beyond shocked, but he didn’t accuse her of anything or act badly about it.

They ended the night with her promising to meet him at Lux the following day, then she hurried inside and got Trixie ready to go, using the excuse of it being her bedtime to get away. She was terrified of what Lucifer knowing would mean now and she just had to leave, running away like a coward. 

She didn’t want to bother Eve when she returned from the event, high off the success of her big night. So instead Chloe just paced her room all night, going downstairs to check on Trixie several times. It wasn’t like Lucifer was going to come into her home and steal her daughter, but some paranoid part of her still couldn’t relax. She was too wired to sleep.

She finally just decided to stop torturing herself and began her day early, showering and getting dressed. Next she went all out, distracting herself by making a huge congratulatory breakfast for Eve.

She almost didn’t notice Eve was up until she sat at the kitchen counter, happy smile in place and lighting up the room as she always did. “What’s all this?” she asked.

“Oh,” Chloe spoke, pulling herself out of her trance. “A breakfast celebrating you!” She forced a smile. 

Eve smiled at her in return but it didn’t reach her eyes. She never could hide anything from her best friend.

Chloe offered her a fresh OJ and avoided her eye line, arranging a plate with pancakes and assorted fruit.

“Chloe…” Eve said wearily, “are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she answered, as if Eve was being silly. “Of course, I’m great!”

Eve narrowed her eyes and just as she was about to call her out on it, Chloe snapped.

“Fine! I’m not great, okay?”

“Okay,” Eve retorted calmly, “what’s wrong?”

She paused, glancing at Trixie’s door to make sure she was still inside her room. She lowered her voice so it wouldn’t carry.

“Trixie… she kind… kind of ran into her father last night,”

Eve blinked a few times. “At the gallery?” she asked, mouth falling open in surprise

Chloe nodded, brow pulled together in worry. She regretted not telling Lucifer when she first found out she was pregnant. It would have been easier to just tell him then, let him know she didn’t want or expect anything from him and they could both just go on living their own lives.

Now she had to deal with  _ this _ . This was so much messier.

“What was he doing there?” Eve asked.

Chloe shrugged. “Checking out your art, I guess,”

Eve stopped and nodded. “Of course… Well, did you talk to him? What did he say?”

Chloe took a deep breath, trying to remember the stressful blur. They hadn’t really talked that much, both shocked with only enough strength to confirm the biggest question he had — Trixie was his daughter.

Just as she was about to tell Eve, Trixie’s door opened and she flew out with a burst of energy. “Morning, hookers!”

Chloe’s jaw dropped in shock, as did Eve’s. Eve’s shock didn’t last too long though, giggling and helping her sit up at the kitchen counter.

“Excuse me, young lady,” Chloe scolded, hands on her hips and quickly stepping into mother mode. “What exactly did you just call us?” There was no way her six year old just called them  _ hookers _ .

“Hookers,” she smiled, reaching forward for the plate of pancakes.

Chloe looked at her in horror. “And where exactly did you learn this new word?”

Trixie chewed on a piece of pancake she’d just shoved into her mouth. Chloe and Eve shared a look, Eve’s more amused and Chloe’s terrified.

“Lucifer!” she answered cheerfully as soon as she swallowed her food.

_ What? _

Eve gave another laugh and Chloe continued to grow more mortified. “What exactly did Lucifer say?” she asked, trying not to look livid.

“He asked why you named me after a hooker, and I asked him what a hooker is and he said a nice lady!” she grinned, happy with herself for learning a new word. “So I told him my mommy and auntie Eve are hookers.”

Chloe closed her eyes, bringing her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. “Unbelievable,” she breathed, taking another deep breath to speak more calmly to her daughter. “Trixie, babe, I don’t want you to ever call anyone that again, okay?”

She frowned, clearly confused. And why shouldn’t she be? It was no wonder Chloe had kept him away from her.  _ This _ was proof that he wasn’t good news.

“Is it a no-no word?”

Chloe nodded and gave her a soft smile, so she’d know she wasn’t in trouble. It wasn’t her fault her father was an idiot.

Trixie still looked at her in that way that seeked her approval.

“It’s okay, monkey, eat your breakfast, you’re not in any trouble,”

She began eating and as Chloe continued to fuss around the kitchen Eve and Trixie began talking, their voices becoming background noise as she got lost in her own thoughts again.

She had no idea what she was going to say to Lucifer today, but they were definitely going to discuss this hooker business. 

When Trixie finished breakfast and hopped down, going to use the bathroom, Chloe asked if Eve could look after her for awhile. 

Eve said it was no problem, so when the time came, Chloe said goodbye and made her way over to Lux, nerves increasing the closer she got.

Chloe took a few deep and calming breaths when she parked. She recalled all the techniques Eve had taught her during meditation, but nothing was really helping. If anything it was her job that helped. Being a detective taught her authority and bravery, so she put on that mask and made her way into the night club.

There were a few people working, but the club itself was closed. One of the young men behind the bar showed her to the elevator and told her Mr. Morningstar was waiting.

Standing in the small space, she remembered the last time she was here, swept up in Lucifer’s arms and carried into his home. That night was still filled with more wonder than any other night she had shared with a man, holding with it a sort of dream like quality. It was the night she was graced with Trixie of course, so she supposed it made sense she thought so fondly of it.

This time her own trembling legs carried her inside, taking a look around the large apartment. It was decorated beautifully, with antiques from all over the world lining the walls. A piano in the center demanded all her attention though, and she wondered if he played. She’d recently started lessons for Trixie, who had asked her out of the blue if she could learn.

This wasn’t the time to get swept up in the similarities between father and daughter though. 

Finally she spotted him, back turned to her as he looked over the city, leaning against the glass of the balcony like it was his kingdom. There was something larger than life about him. He commanded attention without even having to do anything.

God help her.

As she approached, her footsteps altered him of her presence and he turned to greet her.

“Chloe,” he half smiled, putting the cigarette out he’d been holding. “Drink?” he asked, lifting the whisky bottle he’d obviously been drinking all morning.

_ Well, _ she thought _ , no one’s perfect _ .

She lifted her hand and shook her head no. “Thanks,”

He poured himself a glass anyway, motioning for her to sit on the luxurious patio chairs by the hottub. She couldn’t help but wonder how many women had been in there, or anywhere in his apartment for that matter.

Why did she even care?

It was none of her business, she decided. She wasn’t here looking for a boyfriend. She was here to discuss Trixie. He deserved that much, especially because she hadn’t told him about her when she should have.

She sat down and watched him. He looked like he hadn’t slept all night either, messy hair sticking up at all sides, dark circles under his eyes and dressed in a black t-shirt and sweatpants, bearfoot. She didn’t know him but she felt like this was out of character.

“Did you sleep at all last night?” she asked, just to get the conversation rolling.

He shook his head. “Been out here all night, couldn’t stop thinking about…”

His voice trailed off and she felt more guilty than ever. She looked into his tired eyes and sighed. “I know,” she offered, so he wouldn’t have to go on.

They were quiet for awhile until he thanked her for coming. It was an afterthought but she appreciated it.

She gave a smile. “I thought I owed it to you,”

It seemed to her like he didn’t even hear half of what she had said. He was in his own world, sleep deprived and distracted. She gave him his time. She imagined finding out you have a six year old running around in the world was pretty shocking.

“It’s just, it’s not possible, Chloe,” he finally spoke up.

She frowned, wondering what he meant. “Can you not have children?” she asked.

He shook his head, quiet for a few moments longer. “I didn’t think so,”

She sighed. If he was trying to get out of this then he didn’t need to, she wasn’t asking anything of him.

“Well, unless someone snuck into my bedroom and had their way with me while I was passed out, she’s definitely yours. We can do a test if you want to confirm it. But I don’t expect anything from you. I don’t want any money or anything. I just thought you deserved to know the truth when you asked me last night.”

He looked up at her again, giving a small nod. “I appreciate it, darling,”

Seemed even in his current condition he couldn’t help but be a charmer. “Of course, Lucifer… I’m sorry you found out like this,” 

What she really meant was that she was sorry he found out at all. It probably would have been easier on them both if he didn’t know. But now he did and there was no going back.

Sad brown eyes (Trixie’s eyes) pierced her heart and she felt badly for even thinking that. Who was she to decide such things?

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.

She took a shaky breath and looked up at the sky stretching out beyond them. It was a complicated question.

She looked back at him when she spoke. “It was a one night stand, Lucifer. I found out a few months later and I… I looked you up and saw the kind of life you lead and I figured you didn’t ask for this. It wasn’t your responsibility… and it still doesn’t have to be. I’ve been doing this by myself for a long time, and I’m not asking anything of you now.”

She took a break, letting him take it in. His strong jaw tensed and his intense eyes looked at her. It was intimidating but she stayed strong. She could tell something was going on inside his head. There was probably a lot going on in there.

“Is that idiot husband of yours raising my child?” he finally asked.

“What?” she whispered, shocked once again for what felt like the millionth time in the last twenty four hours.

“That douchebag detective,” he clarified.

She shook her head. How did he know? Did he look into her? If he did it must have been before the divorce because that was over a long time ago.

“Dan and I are just friends now… We separated a month before I was with you. We’ve been divorced for years.”

It looked like he was trying to figure out if what she was saying was the truth. “Oh… well, good,” he finally spoke.

She wasn’t about to grill him about looking into her, not when she’d done the same to him. “Are you okay?” she asked instead, letting the invasion into her privacy go. She guessed it was kind of flattering to learn he cared enough to find out who she was.

He took a deep breath before downing his drink and putting the glass down next to a full ashtray. “I just don’t understand it,” he said.

She gave a sympathetic smile. “Why? Because you thought you couldn’t have children?”

He nodded. “I’ve never impregnated a human… and trust me, I’ve slept with a lot of them,”

This guy was really something.

She tried to take another calming breath, multiple things about that sentence pissing her off. “A human?” she asked. And what planet was he from? London?

He was in his own head again and she was beginning to feel that familiar frustration when he didn’t answer. “Oh right,” she said sarcastically, mood flipped within seconds, “because you think you’re the Devil,”

What had she gotten herself into? Like this whole thing wasn’t hard enough she also had to deal with someone who was delusional. 

He looked at her with mirrored annoyance . “I don’t  _ think _ I’m the Devil, darling, I  _ am _ the Devil, and the Devil shouldn’t be able to produce offspring,”

_ Offspring?  _ Well that was charming.

She had no idea why she even came here. Yes, he provided the sperm that got her knocked up, but that didn’t mean he was going to be a part of Trixie’s life now, not when he was clearly crazy.

When he didn’t say anymore, she stood up, infuriated. “You know what, Lucifer, if you want nothing to do with us then that’s fine, I’m not asking anything of you, but you don’t need to make this stuff up about being the Devil to get out of any responsibilities you think you may have now,”

He just looked up at her, catching up to what she was saying or not even listening, she couldn’t tell.

“And you’re right, maybe you shouldn’t be able to have  _ offspring _ . Men who smoke and drink and whore themselves around usually don’t make great fathers,” she hated the words leaving her lips but she just couldn’t stop them, like vomit spilling out uncontrollably. “And you’re lucky I don’t put a bullet into your chest right now for teaching her about hookers!”

With that she turned on her heels and left. She couldn’t do this. She felt like she was about to have a nervous breakdown.

There was no talking seriously to a man who had continued this Devil charade for so many years.

.

Lucifer watched her leave, something inside him making him feel so heavy that he couldn’t even call out to her, or get up and follow.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be a part of their lives. It was that it was so far from anything he’d ever thought he’d have to deal with. If Trixie really was his then she was half angel and there was no way his father would let a young celestial being remain down here on earth, susceptible to all the things that could hurt her.

The thought of that awakened something inside of him, a strong need to protect the small being, so fragile and delicate. He had the same feeling as he did last night, when the two looked at each other. She needed him. She needed him and he wasn’t there.

How was he meant to deal with this? How was he meant to be a father when the only example he’d ever had was his own poor excuse of a dad, who had sent him down to Hell for all of eternity, away from his family and everything he’d ever known?

His cellphone ringing brought him out of his thoughts, lifting it up off the table to see it was Dr. Linda Martin calling. It was like the women knew when something was wrong.

Oh, how wrong this something really was.

If anyone could help him now, it was her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

“Lucifer, please sit, my neck is starting to hurt,” 

“Huh?” Lucifer asked, his step faulting as he realized that he’d been walking with wide strides back and forth in front his therapist for probably a good twenty minutes straight.

The petite blonde woman gave him a kind smile from her seat, legs crossed and with this constant air of calmness surrounding her. He felt nothing even close to calm.

“You did hear what I just told you, yes?” he asked. For the first time in…  _ ever  _ he was truly freaking out. He’d felt so unlike himself since the minute his eyes landed on Chloe that he actually wished there was a mirror nearby for him to check his reflection.

He couldn’t get Trixie’s stare out of his mind as she looked back at him, dragged along by her mother out of the gallery and away from him.

He’d raised his hand to give her a wave and she smiled the most beautiful toothless smile in return. He felt such longing for her, a panic inside him he didn’t know what to do with.

“Yes. You’ve just learned you’re a father,” Linda nodded, motioning for him to sit.

He sighed with irritation and finally sat down. “Yes, but also, it  _ shouldn’t _ even be possible,” he stressed again. Wasn’t she listening?

She nodded. “Because the Devil can’t have children, yes, I heard you,”

Why wasn’t she freaking out about this like he was? Granted she never freaked out. She believed him when he told her he was the Devil upon their initial meeting and didn’t even require proof. Most humans didn’t believe him, but that wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t theirs either, most of them had a hard time dealing with him actually existing… like, for real.

He groaned and dropped the back on his head onto the couch, looking up at the ceiling. Oh, how many revelations he’d had in the past staring up at that thing. Anything he’d been through thus far was nothing compared to this.

“But how do you  _ know _ you can’t have children? Have you ever tried?”

He sat back up after a moment. Sometimes he had to explain things multiple times to Linda but at least she believed him.

“Because angels can’t have children, Doctor, in all of existence it’s never happened before,”

“Isn’t there always a first time for everything?”

He pondered about it for a second and thought,  _ well maybe _ . Before the Big Bang there wasn’t anything, and before Adam and Eve there were no humans, so maybe…

_ No. _

“Not for  _ this _ ,” 

She took a slow breath and he waited for her to drop her wisdom on him like she so often did. “Look, I can see how distressed you are, and I completely understand, so I propose you step back for a moment and deal with things one step at a time,”

“And what exactly are the  _ steps _ in this situation?” he asked sarcastically. Feeling overwhelmed with emotions was completely new to him. He hated emotions. Well, at least the bad ones. 

“Well let’s dissect this, shall we?”

He widened his eyes when she didn’t immediately continue, waving his hand for her to spit it out.

“First of all, this woman that you’ve been obsessing ov-”

“I haven’t been  _ obsessing _ !” he defended. How dare she?

She narrowed her knowing eyes at him. “She comes up in almost every session, Lucifer,” she retorted, raising her eyebrows smuggly.

“Yes, well now at least we know why. Some part of me obviously knew deep down that she was more than just another woman who had the pleasure of sleeping with me,” There  _ had  _ to be something more to Chloe.

“What I suggest is that you put aside your concerns about  _ how _ this all happened and give yourself the time to accept that it  _ did _ ,” she spoke firmly, like she was beating it into his head. Maybe he did need it beaten into his head. “This child is very real and the first question you need to ask yourself is what do you want to do about it,”

Staring past Linda he tried to answer that exact question. Well, of course he wanted to know the child, protect her, and care for her. He needed to. The question of what he wanted to do was suddenly an easy one.

But was he good enough for all that? All he knew was how to torture, grant greedy mortals their deepest desires, and show others the time of their lives. Children were too young for all that.

“Lucifer?  _ Lucifer? _ ”

Swallowing the lump from his throat he looked back at Linda.

“What do you  _ want _ , Lucifer?” 

“I want to get to know Chloe and Trixie,” A huge weight lifted from his chest as soon as he realized that was all that mattered now. He’d spoken his truth and it was simple.

Linda smiled the way she did whenever they made a revolution. He knew all the Doctor’s tells by now -- when she was pleased with his progress, and when she wasn’t. “I think that’s a wonderful idea. All those big questions you have come only second to this,”

Yes, she was right. There were a million questions about how this was even a reality. But what mattered more than those questions were the actual people themselves. He had a purpose unlike he’d ever had before.

Running Hell was not something he chose to do. But being what Chloe and Trixie needed him to be was. He just hoped he’d be able to be deserving of them. 

“It’s just,” he thought, remembering the last few words Chloe had spoken before she left his apartment. “Chloe and I didn’t exactly leave things on good terms,”

Linda nodded understandingly. “Chloe is probably just as shocked and stressed out as you are. This is all very emotional for her, I’m sure. She probably just wants a concrete answer from you. Tell her what you want and ask her if she’s willing to work with you on it.”

Yes, of course, Linda was always telling him how he had to listen to others more. This would be his ultimate test.

.

He took the rest of the day to gather his thoughts, ignoring Maze and her new big breasted blonde friends. For the first time in his life he wasn’t interested in sex with three beautiful women, and he felt himself changing for the better already.

He decided that Linda was right. There would be plenty of time to figure out how this had happened, but what he really wanted now was to be a part of something he never thought he’d have again -- a family.

With a fresh mind and new found determination, he dressed for the day and was feeling more like himself again -- happy and confident.

He stopped at the florist to buy the biggest, most expensive bouquet they had to offer, and then headed to Chloe’s place of work. He could easily get her home address, but he thought she probably wouldn’t like that. She’d give him that on her own time when she was ready.

With very little charm on his part the front desk officer at the station showed him to Detective Decker’s desk, where she said he could wait until she came in for the day. Apparently she always dropped Trixie off at school beforehand, and he found himself musing at the fact that maybe he could help with that soon. Chloe was a busy woman and Lucifer had all the time in the world.

He could be good with a child, if he wanted.

He smiled to himself at the thought. A few days ago he would have never even considered interacting with one of the selfish tiny monsters. This little miracle was already changing him and he didn’t even mind.

“Lucifer?” he heard Chloe’s voice from behind him and quickly stood from the chair he’d been sitting in to greet her. She looked surprised to see him.

He straightened his suit and gave her his best smile. “Detective!”

She seemed to compose herself then, eyeing the flowers that were overtaking her desk and coming around it to sit. He smirked to himself with pride when she moved the flowers so she could put her coffee down. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked with a sharp inhale, looking around to see if any prying eyes were looking at them.

She finally gave him her attention, raising her eyebrows. He took that as his cue to talk, sitting up straighter. She looked so beautiful, all serious and professional, but still flustered by his presence.

“I came to bring you flowers,” he grinned, hoping she liked them.

She glanced at the enormous assortment and blinked back at him. “Yes, I see that,”

“Well, you’re welcome,” Manners went a long way, didn’t she know that? She was a mother after all, she should be teaching Trixie these things.

She rolled her eyes in irritation. “I don’t need flowers from you, Lucifer. I don’t need anything from you,”

“I beg to differ, Detective. Of course you need me, I’m your Baby Daddy,” he grinned. Now that he had decided to leave the big ‘how could this even happen’ question for another day, he was quite proud that he had gotten her pregnant. He was just sad he missed out on so much.

“SHHH!” she hushed, big blue eyes widening as she looked around again and a few of the other detectives looked in their direction. She smiled at them tightly and mouth an ‘I’m sorry,’

What the Hell was she sorry for? She was the mother of a miracle and had been able to carry the Devil’s offspring, something no other creature had been able to do in all of history. She should be proud, should be screaming about it from the rooftops.

She was strong and beautiful and-

“Lucifer!” she scolded in a hushed tone.

He sat taller, thinking she was cute when she was angry. Adorable, really.

“Yes, darling?”

“This is where I work, you can’t be here,”

“Well, I didn’t want to show up on your doorstep,” Seeing how she was reacting here he doubted it would have gone better at her residence. 

She tilted her head, eyebrows pulling together. She also looked like she might pop a vain in her forehead. Why was she upset? Maybe he needed to give her Linda’s number so she could iron things out for Chloe like she did for him.

“Chlo,” a male voice interrupted, making them both look up at that irritating ex of hers walking over to her desk. “Everything okay here?” he asked, placing his hands on his hips to show off his gun and badge.

Lucifer recognised this as a sign of him trying to assert his dominance. Like two lions fighting over who got to mate with the nearby female. Only Lucifer was the only lion in the station. Daniel was more like a little irritating bird who wouldn’t stop chirping. Lucifer wasn’t threatened in the slightest. 

Just as Lucifer was about to speak up so he could put the lesser being in his place, Chloe quickly interrupted, making Lucifer close his mouth again with a frown.

“We’re fine, Dan,” she smiled.

He looked at her like he wasn’t convinced, stepping closer towards her and placing a hand on her shoulder. Lucifer felt his fists clench, fire burning under his skin. Just because he wasn’t threatened didn’t mean he wasn’t angry.

Chloe reached up to grab Dan’s hand in a sign of affection. “I promise, everything’s all good. Can you just give us a minute? I’ll come over to your desk when I’m done here,”

Dan nodded down at her, squeezing her hand and making Lucifer want to squeeze his neck. “I’ll be right over there,”

She nodded and smiled. “Thanks, Dan,”

Lucifer kept eye contact with the man as he walked away, challenging the irritation to try and interrupt them again. Lucifer would unleash Hell if he touched Chloe again.

Chloe cleared her throat and he looked back at her again, furious. She didn’t seem to notice, or care.

“I thought you said you divorced that idiot?” he asked, pointing a thumb back in Dan’s direction.

She ignored his question. “You can’t be here, and you can’t bring me gifts like this,” she moved the flowers again, trying to find a place for them.

It made him smile, deflating his anger. She deserved to be showered with gifts. She was the mother of his child.

“I just wanted to apologize for last night. I was still shocked and freaking out about the whole impossibility of it, but I spoke with my therapist and-”

“Therapist?” she asked, for the first time looking a little amused.

This time he rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, I know - how very LA of me. But she helped me put things into perspective,”

She pressed her lovely lips together and raised an eyebrow. “Into perspective?”

“Yes,” he answered, “First thing’s first… whether I can have children or not isn’t the pressing question. What’s pressing and what’s important is that Trixie  _ does  _ exist,”

“That she does,” she agreed, with the slightest bit of sass.

“And while it was initially shocking to learn about all this, what I know for sure is that I’d love to help you with her and I’d love the opportunity to get to know her,”

It seemed he was using the right words because for the first time Chloe looked to be relaxing slightly and letting her guard down.

He wanted to press her to see what she thought but he let her process, not wanting to do or say anything to take the soft expression off her face again.

“Okay,” she finally breathed. “I can’t do this right now, but can I call you later tonight?”

“Of course,” he grinned. “I’m at your beck and call, Detective,”

“Great,” she gave a nod. “Now please, I have a lot of work to do,”

“Oh, of course, let me get out of your hair,”

He offered her a genuine smile and felt his whole body come alive when she returned it. 

He was going to be on his best behavior, show her it was okay to introduce him into the child’s life.

.

Back at the bar Lucifer was all smiles. He was a dad, a _ dad _ . He had so much to teach her! And he was sure anything that he lacked, Chloe already made up for. 

Suddenly his life had so much more purpose, a new color and brightness it never did before.

He was searching for parenting advice online when Maze moved in behind him and asked what he was doing.

With a prideful smile he filled her in, amused at the look of complete disgust on her face. Maze wasn’t a kid person. 

“Other than the fact that this shouldn’t even be possible,” she said, pointing a knife at him, “Children are horrible loud sticky creatures that don’t shut up or stop asking questions. This is a disaster, Lucifer,”

He laughed. “Far from, my dear Maze,”

“And what exactly are you going to do with this kid? Teach her how to torture, drink, and seduce?”

“I’m much more than just those few things,” he answered. “But, I can teach her all that when she gets older, I’m sure Chloe wouldn’t appreciate any of those things so soon,”

“And does this human woman even know she gave birth to the Devil’s evil spawn?”

“Hey! I’m not evil, you know that! I just punish evil,”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever… What do you think your dear old dad is going to do when he realizes a half angel has been wandering around on earth for six years without him noticing?”

The thought alone enraged him. “ _ Nothing! _ ” he responded, his true power showing since Maze was beginning to get on his nerves with the insistent questions. He was in a good mood and she was raining on his parade. “Trixie isn’t his to mess up,”

Maze let it go, because she knew better than anyone how truly terrifying he could be. She did make some good points though. Chloe didn’t believe him when he told her he was the Devil, but he thought showing her his darker side wouldn’t bode well during this time. Hopefully he could show her his good side and the other side wouldn’t matter.

One thing at a time, he reminded himself. 

He did an insane amount of online shopping while he waited for Chloe’s call, overnight shipping everything he thought a six year old might like or want.

The call finally came through, making him smile brightly as he answered. “Detective!”

“Hi, Lucifer,” she replied, voice softer than before.

“I hope you had a good day,” he said, really meaning it.

She paused for a moment and he wondered if maybe he’d lost her. “I did, thank you,” she answered kindly. She had such a heavenly voice. 

“You’re welcome,” 

“So um, I wanted to say I’m sorry for being a bit harsh at the station today, I just don’t like other’s prying into my personal life,”

“I completely understand,” he said, walking out onto the balcony to look at the view, nowhere near as beautiful as her. “That ex of yours is a nosey little one,”

She laughed and he thought it was the greatest melody he’d ever heard. He wanted to make her laugh more often. “And I’m sorry for being harsh yesterday too. I get it must be a huge shock and I should have been more sensitive,”

She was lovely. “You never need to apologize to me, Chloe. I’m just happy you called.”

She was quiet again, which gave him a chance to go on. 

“Listen, I was hoping, if it’s okay with you, I’d really like to spend some time with Trixie… get to know her… maybe you and I can discuss things further as well,” he tried, hopeful. 

Maybe the connection he felt with Chloe had something to do with why Trixie was even here now. Maybe this was a part of something greater. He just hoped she said yes.

“Ah, yeah, I think that would be okay… I just… Can we not tell Trixie who you are until we figure all this out some more? I don’t want her getting too attached or…”

Her words trailed off and he wanted her to know she didn’t have to worry. “We don’t have to tell her I’m her dad yet… But Chloe…”

“Yeah?” she breathed heavily, like she’d been holding her breath or forgotten to breathe.

“I do want to be a part of this… Not because I feel it’s a responsibility, but because I  _ want _ to be.”

She was quiet once more and he wished he knew what she was thinking. He had the power to see her true desire, but for the first time he felt like that would be overstepping. He wanted her to have control over what she wanted to tell him and what she didn’t.

“Good,” she finally replied.

He smiled again, turning to stare into the hot tub, the water reminding him of her gorgeous eyes.

“Can we set up a day and time?”

“Um, yeah… You free tomorrow night?”

“I’m free whenever you want me,” he said excitedly.

“Good, let’s do tomorrow then,”

He could hardly wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

Trixie was a very easy child to please, so when Chloe told her that night that Lucifer was coming to hang out with them tomorrow after school, she hardly got her to sleep. Trixie adored him already, after only a few moments of meeting. She was too excited to want to go to sleep.

She couldn’t say she blamed her, as infuriating as her father was, he was also very charismatic and warm. Chloe knew all too well the appeal of Lucifer Morningstar.

Eve was out on a date for the night, some nice young man asking her to dinner during the gallery opening, so they had the whole place to themselves. It worked better for Chloe this way, having the upper hand of being in her own home rather than somewhere unfamiliar.

It was hard to get Trixie to calm down, so she set her up at the table and told her to draw something for Lucifer while she worked on dinner. Tacos were easy and quick and she knew Trixie liked them, hopefully Lucifer would too.

Right on time, the doorbell chimed and Trixie jumped up from the table. “He’s here, mommy! He’s here!”

“Yes, monkey, seems that way,” she said, trying not to trip over Trixie as her small body circled hers on the way to the front door.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, before opening the door to reveal the tall and handsome man she knew would be on the other side.

“Lucifer!” Trixie yelled, attacking him with a hug around his legs. She was so tiny, and he so  _ wasn’t _ . It made Chloe smile in amusement.

“Oh,” he laughed nervously, surprised and maybe a little scared of her too, “Yes, I’m very excited to see you too, child.”

She giggled and stepped around him to look at the bags and boxes Chloe had just noticed as well.

He stepped aside so she could have a better look. He had a big grin on his face and she frowned, trying to keep up.

“What’s all this?”

“Gifts for Trixie,” he answered proudly. 

“Presents!” Trixie all but screamed, rushing over to look in one of the bags.

Chloe closed her eyes and tried to drown out the excited shrieks of her daughter.

“Lucifer,” she sighed. She could tell she’d have a lot to teach him about how to deal with children.

“Oh my gosh!” Trixie yelled, pulling out a large brown teddy bear and hugging it. “He’s so cute! Mommy, he’s  _ so _ cute!”

Chloe didn’t know what to say, watching Trixie put the toy down so she could hug Lucifer again and thank him. “Thank you, Lucifer,” she said sweetly.

“You’re very welcome,” he nodded, patting the top of her head like he was a little uncomfortable with all the intense affection Trixie was offering.

It was kind of adorable. If he wanted to be in Trixie’s life he had better get used to a lot of hugs.

Trixie went back to the gifts. “Wow, these are all really for me?” she asked in awe. “It’s like Christmas! But better!”

Lucifer put his hands in his pockets, looking very proud of himself indeed. “Well, at least the offspring has better manners than her mother,” he teased, clearly expecting her to thank him for the insane amount of flowers at the station she had no idea what to do with.

They were a distraction, everyone asking who they were from and making comments. She didn’t need or welcome that sort of attention. She eventually just put them in the breakroom so she could get some work done.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Lucifer’s teasing, not very bothered by it.

“You know you can’t keep all those, right Trix?”

Trixie turned to her with the saddest eyes and Lucifer’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“But mommy!”

“Of course she can keep them,” Lucifer interjected. “I got them for her,”

Chloe shook her head at him. “You can’t just shower us with gifts,”

“Yes, I can, I  _ really _ can,”

She sighed exasperatedly. He obviously didn’t get it. She knew his kind. Her mother was rich too and she thought every situation could be made better with  _ things _ . If he was going to be in Trixie’s life and if Chloe was going to be comfortable with it, it would take a lot more than gifts.

“Please, mommy? Look,” Trixie pouted, holding up another toy that looked more expensive than anything Chloe owned.

Lucifer pulled the same sad face, both of them ganging up on her. “Please, mummy?” he asked, the words far too sexy coming from a perfectly built six foot three British man. She squished her own feelings down flat and stomped on them.

She knew she wasn’t going to win with both of their adorable faces working to win her over. “Okay, fine!” she gave in, “But just this once, okay? No more surprise gifts without my approval,”

They both smiled and nodded and Chloe helped with bringing them into the middle of the living room.

While Trixie looked through her lavish gifts, Lucifer grabbed one of the bags and pulled out a bottle of wine, handing it to her.

She looked at the label and thanked him. “I don’t know anything about wine but thank you. Hopefully this one goes with tacos,”

The two of them walked to the kitchen and he offered to open it, Chloe grabbing a few wine glasses.

“I love tacos,”

She smiled, something about such an obviously fancy man telling her he loved tacos was funny to her. She was sure he usually ate at five star restaurants.

“Wow, look mommy,” Trixie called, showing her another toy. “Everyone at school’s going to be so jealous,”

Chloe smiled at her daughter and shook her head at Lucifer in disappointment.

“What?” he asked in defense, “Look, she loves it,”

She watched him watching Trixie and the butterflies inside her stomach went crazy all at once. He was so damn pretty. Why did he have to be so good looking? Maybe all this would be easier if he wasn’t good looking. Why was she so weak?

He helped with setting up the table and it wasn’t lost on her how he was dressed more for a night at LA’s fanciest restaurant than a taco night in. If they continued this it would probably be a big adjustment period, but it was nice that he was at least trying. She’d try too.

“Trix, babe,” she called, “Leave those alone for a little while and come eat,”

Trixie listened, excited to sit next to Lucifer. She watched the two interact, watched as he arranged her tacos for her, hiding the smile behind her wine glass at the adorableness of it all.

Lucifer seemed completely out of his element but also like he was thriving. He was so attentive with Trixie, answering her rapid fire questions about each and every topic her curious brain thought of in the moment. He didn’t falter.

Lucifer was honest to a fault, but it was nice. 

He was strange but she got the best, most warm feeling from him. Strange wasn’t bad, strange meant he was himself and didn’t follow the lead of others. She wanted that for Trixie, to be free to be her own person, without the fear of what others might think of her.

She ate her taco absentmindedly, lost in watching them. Even their movements and mannerisms were similar. Anyone who looked at them would see it - their souls knew one another and the chemistry between them was heartwarming. She wanted Trixie to have a good relationship with her father just like Chloe had with hers.

This was their time to interact so Chloe sat back and enjoyed watching them more than she expected to. She replied when she was asked a question, her eyes locking with Lucifer’s a few times, smiles unavoidable. But for the most part she just stayed quiet, the father and daughter duo a beautiful sight. She wanted this for Trixie and she really hoped Lucifer would deliver.

They cleaned up after dinner and Chloe left Lucifer with his final glass of wine as she helped Trixie get ready for bed, her many new toys place into the corner of the room for them to deal with tomorrow.

“Want Lucifer to say goodnight?” Chloe asked, sensing it was what Trixie wanted.

She nodded and Chloe stroked her hair back lovingly before going to get Lucifer.

He seemed pleasantly surprised and leaned down when Trixie so obviously went in for a hug.

It was as if it were foreign to him. She liked that Trixie was teaching him something new, she just hoped he would want to continue it.

With a final kiss goodnight to Trixie’s forehead, Chloe and Lucifer left the room and were alone again.

“Did you want a coffee or tea before you go?” she asked, feeling a little awkward again without Trixie to fill every silent moment.

“Coffee would be lovely,”

She moved around the kitchen, very aware of the way he watched her, then finally filled him up a mug and handed it over. The two of them headed onto the back deck, which overlooked a nice part of the beach. Her and Eve were really lucky to get this place, but of course, like most other things, her mother’s connections had helped.

“Tonight was a smashing success, I think,” Lucifer said, watching her to the point that she felt her cheeks burn.

She gave him an untrusting look.

“What?”

“All that stuff, Lucifer, really? I’m trying to raise a child that’s not spoiled.”

“Let her enjoy it,” he replied easily, like it was no big deal.

She didn’t really have a choice now, did she? She let it go. This whole situation was complicated enough that she didn’t need to overthink and stress every little part.

They leaned against the railing, quiet again and looking out at the dark water shining with moonlight. She held the coffee up to her lips, inhaling the aroma and letting the breeze cool her cheeks. Lucifer was looking at her again, she could feel it.

“Tonight was really great, Chloe… Thank you for agreeing to it,”

She nodded. She was glad it went so well. She just hoped he wanted to continue it. She knew it would break Trixie’s heart if she found out she’d never see him again. When Trixie liked someone, she really liked them. The girl was all love and sunshine.

“Do you want… Do you want to do it again sometime?” she asked unsurely, afraid of his answer.

“Of course,” he answered right away. “I want to make this work. I want to be a part of Trixie’s life. She’s… well she’s pretty amazing for a sticky little creature,”

She laughed. “Yeah, she is amazing,”

“I know you don’t want her knowing about…” he trailed off for a moment. She knew what he meant even with him skipping over the words, “but I’d really like it if we worked towards that. I want to help out any way I can,”

It was all a lot, but she was willing to make it work. This was the best case scenario. He seemed to understand why she hadn’t told him and he was willing to make it work now and move past all that. Other men probably would have held it over her head.

“I’ll help you form a friendship with Trix,” she agreed, “She really likes you and I don’t want to be the reason she doesn’t get to know her… well,  _ you _ ,” Why was ‘father’ such a hard word for them both to say tonight?

“Thank you, darling,” he said, hand moving onto her shoulder and making her feel everything that was good in the world. He was special, he was special just like Trixie was. She knew some of Trixie’s best qualities must have come from him. “From the bottom of my heart… whatever that’s worth,”

She nodded. “One step at a time, right?”

.

Lucifer left Chloe’s feeling like a brand new Devil, with a purpose far deeper than he ever expected to have.

Trixie was the most amazing thing in the world, a part of him and Chloe yet her own person all together. It was incredible. For the first time he understood why humans felt the need to procreate -- it was selfish, getting a mini version of one’s self -- but he didn’t hold it against anyone.

He felt like he had finally found someone he belonged with. He’d never felt that before.

He’d been lost for so long, and now he finally found his place. He thought maybe he was missing Hell but what he was really missing was a new found Heaven. 

Trixie and Chloe were better than everything good in Heaven and on earth combined.

They were everything.

Back at his place he poured himself a scotch and looked down at the drawing Trixie had made for him. It wasn’t very good but he still liked it. There was a large black figure, which was apparently him, a very poor representation, with a lot of pink and yellow flowers surrounding him in a field. He’d never have posed for something like this, clearly it had been plucked from her strange imagination. 

Funny child.

He wished Chloe and Trixie were here with him now. Nothing would be better, but he had to take things slow. Hopefully they’d get there eventually.

Just then, the last person he wanted to see showed up. He didn’t have the energy, not with his mind on other things.

“Luci! Haven’t seen you since you left me at the art show the other night,”

Lucifer was uninterested. Amenadiel had wings to carry him wherever he wanted to go, so this guilt trip about abandoning him wasn’t going to work.

“Amenadiel,” he said flatly, “ever the drama queen,”

He just smiled. “Where did you disappear to anyway?”

Lucifer wondered if he could trust his brother. He’d never done anything to make him think otherwise; he didn’t fight him about his choice to live on earth, he even helped to keep Hell running smoothly, and he was the only sibling that maintained a relationship with him after he was banished to Hell. There was no reason not to trust him.

“Just needed time alone,”

Amenadiel always saw right through him, so he knew he couldn’t keep this from him for too long.

“Did something happened?”

Lucifer didn’t answer. It was a trick that helped with the never lying trait he was so proud of.  _ Don’t speak. _

“You know you can confide in me about anything. I will always be here for you,”

He was such a big old sap.

_ Yes _ , he realized, Amenadiel always was there for him, and like the protective angel he was, he knew he’d be there for his niece too. There was no better person for Trixie to have in her corner than Amenadiel.

He felt such a sudden rush, realizing for the first time ever someone else was more important than himself. He’d never felt that before. It was scary and exciting all at once.

“You know I never lie, so when I tell you this it’s the absolute truth,” he prefaced.

Amenadiel frowned in seriousness and sat down to listen.

“You have to give me your word you won’t go up there,” he glanced up with a scowl, “and tell anyone. Especially not dad.”

“Of course, you have my word,”

He really hoped he wouldn’t regret this, but he knew once Amenadiel gave his word it was bond, much like the Devil’s.

“I…” Unable to say it yet, he downed the scotch in his glass to give himself another moment to get the words out. “I’ve fathered a child,”

The words were heavy and true. He suddenly had so much more responsibility than ever before. A responsibility more terrifying than even running Hell, but it was a responsibility he wanted.

Looking over at Amenadiel, the two brothers shared a look that was beyond words.

Trixie existing wasn’t just a coincidence, and they both knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

** _One month later…_ **

A month after their first hangout, the trio were becoming a serious thing. Lucifer visited whenever Chloe allowed it, and she allowed it whenever he asked. He was over all the time, forming a friendship with Eve as well as Trixie and Chloe. 

It all just seemed to work. He was stranger than ever but Trixie loved him. She had even altered the ‘no boys allowed’ sign on her door with the addition of ‘except for Lucifer’.

Chloe hated to admit it but she found him as charming as she found him infuriating. It was as though he’d never been around a child before, not knowing what was appropriate information to give out and what wasn’t. He answered with complete honesty and when she scolded him about it he simply replied, “But it’s the truth, darling,”

And she just felt herself soften at the pureness of it.

Tonight the three of them had taken a walk on the beach after making dinner, then she and Lucifer tucked Trixie into bed. Chloe asked if he wanted to stay a little longer for a glass of wine. Eve wasn’t home and she wasn’t going to bed any time soon so she thought maybe it would be nice for them to talk some more one on one.

Lucifer agreed, and soon she was covered in a blanket on her sofa drinking wine with him.

His suit jacket was off and his shirt sleeves were rolled up his forearms, a few buttons undone at the collar. It was the most relaxed she’d seen him. He loved his suits and it seemed playing with a six year old hadn’t swayed him to opt for something more comfortable.

She was currently laughing as he recalled the impressive wave that almost knocked them down during their walk, when he reached over and brushed some hair off her face and her laugh faded. His touch was so consuming that whenever she felt it whatever else was going on at the time was instantly forgotten. 

Biting her lip, she looked away from his inviting eyes and felt that familiar blush return. His open flirting with her throughout the month hadn’t gone unnoticed, but this whole thing wasn’t about them, it was about Trixie and it didn’t need to be complicated by another night of insanely hot sex with her child’s incredibly handsom father just because she couldn’t keep it in her pants.

“You and I should have a proper grown up night out, don’t you think?” he asked. 

She wanted to jump him right there in the living room, his voice velvety smooth and making the idea of them going out sound like all that mattered. But she had more restraint than that.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she said far too unconvincingly. 

“But why, darling?” he asked gently, “Didn’t our night together all those years ago prove how good we are together?”

Her body was burning, still recalling the all night sex marathon that left her more satisfied than she knew a person could be. It was as though it had happened the night before it was still so vivid in her memories, but she was also so incredibly lonely, not feeling a touch like that since that very night.

His hand caressed her arm and she drew into herself, making it fall away. “We need to concentrate on what’s right for Trixie,” she told him.

He sighed lightly and she felt his eyes watching her intently. Somewhat reluctantly she looked into them, knowing it was a mistake. They were pools of soft inviting darkness and part of her wanted to be drawn in. 

“You and I are what’s right for Trixie… Wouldn’t it be nice for her to see a healthy relationship?”

She wasn’t sure what they would have would be healthy though, that was the problem. She could just picture herself getting lost in his bed for days on end. 

“I’m sorry, Lucifer, no,”

He just smiled, unfazed by her constant rejection. “But don’t you want to, darling? Don’t you want to fall apart in my arms again? Let me make everything feel better again?” His eyes flickered down for a moment and even though she was covered in a blanket she felt instantly naked, like he knew her body like no one else had. 

_ God damn him _ , she thought. He was so tempting. His smirk so confident and cocky, and despite it all she still wanted to give in. 

But no, it wasn’t going to work on her. She knew he thought he was the Devil and therefore irresistible to all women, but she was able to resist him.  _ No problem _ .

It would be so easy to pull him on top of her right now, feel him against where she was beginning to throb. She knew how good he could make her feel. 

Her knees pressed together as she pretended to be unaffected. “Listen to me, Lucifer,” she said with mock confidence, “I will never, ever…  _ ever _ sleep with you again. So just get those thoughts out of your head.”

Perhaps it was dramatic of her but she wanted to get her point across.

He continued to look at her, like she was a mystery to be solved and also with such softness that it was almost impossible not to give into him. She was sure no one ever said no to him. She couldn’t blame them. He was very tempting. But they didn't have the same responsibilities she did, she wasn’t free to indulge in every desire.

That’s why she hadn’t dated at all since Trixie’s birth. She was concentrating on the only two things that were important - Trixie and her career, it didn’t leave much time for dating. Maybe she was scared too, of failing again after her first try with Dan.

“You’re very fascinating, you know that?” he said, smirking and sipping his wine.

“The fact that I don’t want to sleep with you is fascinating?”

“Yes,” he said like it was obvious, “immensely,”

She shook her head and sipped her own wine to avoid talking about it any more.

“So,” he asked, changing the topic, “whatever happened with that ex of yours? Why was he acting like he’d peed on you at the station?”

She laughed at the analogy, glad he was letting go of the ‘them’ conversation for now. “He’s just protective of me is all. Ever since we called it quits and he helped out when Trixie was born, we’ve become good friends,”

He seemed a bit jealous, jaw tensing in that way it did when he was trying to keep his mouth closed so as not to comment in a way that she wouldn’t like. At least he tried,  _ sometimes. _

“What did he do to lose you?” he asked instead of saying whatever else he wanted.

She took a moment to remember that time. “I found him with another woman in our bed,” she shrugged. It was pretty simple when she put it into words, but the hurt back then was anything but simple.

“What a complete idiot,” Lucifer interjected, making her laugh again.

She felt nothing but good now. This strange and wonderful man was here now, clearly caring enough to be in their lives. She didn’t regret anything that had happened to her, it all led them here.

“You know,” she said, looking over his beautiful face and not believing herself for what she was about to say, but she didn’t want him to wait for her when she had no intentions of asking for more. “I know you’re a ladies man,”

He smirked again and she rolled her eyes. So many naughty thoughts were reflected back at her. 

“So I don’t want you to think you have to spend every night with us. If you want to take someone out on a date then you can, you  _ should _ ,” She didn’t want it to sound like she was giving him permission, because of course he didn’t need it. He could do what he wanted. 

He just frowned at her like she was mad. “Why would I spend my time with anyone else when my two favorite girls are right here?”

_Damn, _what a charmer.

For a brief moment, she almost faltered. 

.

Lucifer had the best time with Trixie and Chloe, quite literally every minute he spent with them. He now hated the days he was at the club, feeling like something was just  _ missing _ when they weren’t around.

Of course he still loved Lux, and it was still one of his favorite things seeing people enjoying the greatest of what life had to offer, but he’d much rather be with Chloe and Trixie instead.

The space around him was quiet as Chloe dozed off on the couch with her wine glass still in her hand.

She really was something else. Unlike anyone he’d ever met. 

His powers didn’t work on her. He didn’t want to use them on her anyway, because he wanted her to want him on her own accord, but he did try it a few times and she’d simply laughed in his face and told him no.

It made her all that much better. She already had so many natural gifts, her strength and kindness, but it went even deeper than that with her. Something about her was… well, it called to him. She was strong enough to carry a child that shouldn’t exist, she was immune to his charms and she was… all he wanted now.

He’d never gone this long without sex and it was embaressing that the Devil himself had to rub one out every morning in the shower because the beautiful mother of his child had no idea just how sexy she was being.

The smell of her hair alone made him a little hard.

He’d figure her out yet, he decided. 

Knowing she needed her rest, because she worked harder than most mortals he knew, he took the wine glass from her hand and placed it on the table. He removed the blanket from her body and gently lifted her into his arms so he could get her upstairs and into her bed.

She was light in his arms, small and bringing out his protective instincts. He hated how she could be hurt at any moment at her job, but he also knew she was so strong in spirit that she’d never listen to him if he asked her to stop. He had enough money for her to live comfortably, but her job was a second child to her, or so she said, and she’d never give it up.

He took a step towards the stairs, stopping when she moaned and shifted slightly, moving her arms around the back of his neck and pressing her face into the side of his. He smiled contently at the closeness of it and and carried her up the stairs.

He hadn’t been in her bedroom yet, but he knew he had the right one when he saw pictures of her and Trixie on her dresser through the dim light.

As softly as he could, being more careful with her than he’d ever been with anyone before, he put her down and instantly ached at the loss of her in his arms.

She shifted again and he pulled the blanket at the bottom of her bed up over her body. He kissed the top of her head and silently prayed she had nothing but good dreams.

He hadn’t prayed in… a very long time. His father didn’t listen to him, but maybe he would now that it was about Chloe. If anyone was good, it was her. 

He hoped she dreamed of him, but he’d settle for anything that relaxed and made her feel safe.

Stepping back to her dresser, he let his fingers linger over the picture of Trixie as a tiny baby, safe in Chloe’s loving arms. He wished so badly he hadn’t missed those days but he was happy he was here now. For both of them.

He took a final glance at Chloe. Even though the dark she glowed. He was glad Trixie had her. He knew Chloe had done the best job being their daughter’s protector. Now he’d be theirs. 

It was hard to leave, but he respected that she wasn’t ready to invite him in completely yet, so he checked on Trixie one final time and made his way out of their home, locking the door behind him.

It was difficult walking away from all that really mattered, but he trusted they’d be safe until he saw them again. His child was half angel after all, so hopefully that meant she was stronger than the average mortal.

.

The following morning Chloe woke up with Lucifer’s name on her lips, rubbing her thighs together to help dull the gentle humming.

She ached to feel him against her, ached to feel his stubble on her thighs, for him to make her c-

_ No! _

She gripped the bed covers with her hands and opened her eyes with frustration. Making sure Trixie formed a relationship with her father was more important than getting laid.

Trixie didn’t even know Lucifer was her dad yet, and she wasn’t sure if it was too soon to tell her or not. She’d only told her mother and Eve about Lucifer, and the two of them had been very supportive, telling her whatever she thought was right she should do.

She had no idea what was right though. Who would?

She went through her regular morning routine, getting herself ready and then Trixie. She had her morning coffee with Eve, discussing how Lucifer seemed to want a relationship with her as well as Trixie.

“I don’t know how you resist that gorgeous man,”

She didn’t know either. Maybe because it wasn’t just about what she wanted but what was good for Trixie too.

Truth was she hardly knew anything about Lucifer’s past. He talked so much in biblical metaphors that she was afraid whatever his past carried was truly horrific. She didn’t want that to fall on Trixie’s shoulders some day.

.

At the station she stopped short before reaching her desk, seeing she had another beautiful bouquet of flowers waiting. She really didn’t like people knowing anything about her personal life but it was flattering to know Lucifer was thinking about her.

She bit her lip, thinking about him as she reached her desk and looked for a card.

Someone whistled and commented about her having a secret admirer, eliciting a few more co workers to yelp and whistle. She just shook her head and opened the card, ignoring them.

_ Wishing you a lovely day, Detective. _

_ \- Lucifer _

She sighed, feeling all giddy like a schoolgirl, in her own world while she shoved the card back into the small envelope. It was nice being romanced. It had been so long.

“Chlo?”

She jumped in her seat, looking up to see Dan eyeing her flowers.

“Oh, hey, Dan,”

He seemed like he wanted to say something about the flowers but instead he just frowned, trying to ignore them by forcing his eyes on her instead. “Let’s go, new body just washed up on Venice,”

That easily she slipped into her detective role and left with him, the two of them taking one car over as he filled her in on what he knew so far.

She listened intently, already offering theories as it seemed connected to recent gang activities, wreaking havoc in the city streets more and more lately.

Dan acted interested, but as soon as they were done with their few theories he asked, “So, those flowers? Are they from the same guy that was here a month ago?”

She didn’t want to answer. “We’re on a case, Dan, I don’t want to discuss this right now,”

He let it go for the remainder of the day, but she could tell he was still thinking about it in the back of his head.

It had been a long day, working on the new case. She even called Lucifer asking if he’d be okay with picking Trixie up from school, to which he sounded super excited. She knew Eve or her mom would have done it but she thought he might like to and it was a way for her to show him she trusted him. She gave the school a call next to give them permission to release Trixie into Lucifer’s care. Now she was just eager to leave and meet them at home.

But Dan wanted to talk, following her to her desk and looking at the flowers like they were a severed head. “You sure it’s a good idea bringing a new guy into Trixies life? You know how attached she gets to people.”

She looked at him like he was way out of line, because he was. Yes, he was her friend and she appreciated how much he loved and cared for Trixie, but this was her life and she knew what was best for her child. She didn’t comment on the women he dated, the least he could do is offer her the same courtesy. 

“It’s none of your business who I’m seeing,” She wasn’t even seeing Lucifer, it just infuriated her that Dan was telling her how to live her life. He wasn’t her father. He couldn’t tell her what to do.

“Is he really the kind of guy you want to involve yourself with?” he asked, stopping her as she gathered her things to leave.

“What the hell does that mean?” she asked in shock. 

Dan sighed and took a deep breath, shifting from one foot to the other. “I looked into him,” he admitted and by the look on his face he knew how she’d feel about that.

“Unbelievable,” she huffed, “How do you even know his name?”

“I checked his sign in when he was here last time… He’s a player, Chloe, he doesn’t care about you… A guy like that shouldn’t be around children,”

Her blood was boiling with anger already. “You…” she stopped and tried to calm herself. She didn’t owe him an explanation. She was done with this.

As she stepped around him to leave, he spoke again. “He’s the guy that got you pregnant, isn’t he?”

She stopped, the air around her suddenly felt too heavy to breathe. He wasn’t some genius for figuring that one out. Trixie looked like Lucifer and if he’d been looking him up he’d probably have seen plenty of pictures by now, just like Chloe had when she first looked him up herself.

“Just ‘cause Trixie shares his DNA that doesn’t mean he has some right to her,”

_ Actually, _ she thought, _ that’s exactly what it means _ . Trixie was Lucifer’s daughter too. Chloe was being selfish keeping her all to herself, and Lucifer was proving that he could do this. If she had told him from the beginning then who knows how things would be now.

Without another word, she pressed her feet into the ground and got away from Dan as quickly as she could, fuming all the way home. A million things played through her thoughts that she wanted to yell at him about, but she knew it was better to just leave it.

Her hands were still shaking by the time she parked, so she took another few minutes to calm down, finally getting out of the car when she thought about Trixie and Lucifer waiting inside for her.

This is all she’d been waiting for all day. 

She could hear their voices as she approached the front door, her smile widening and her anger washing away. She wasn’t going to let Dan ruin this for her.

She opened the door to the sweetest sight -- Lucifer, Trixie, and Eve laughing and covered in flour, the kitchen a complete mess.

She took the few seconds they didn’t notice her to admire them. Eve was laughing in her honey sweet voice, trying to shield herself as Trixie threw a ball of dough at her. Trixie was giggling and looked happier than ever. Lucifer’s dark maroon shirt was covered in patches of white, flour all the way up in his facial hair.

“Get her!” he encouraged, to which Trixie squealed and complied.

They were stunning.

Lucifer noticed her first, bright smile turning to a soft one. God, she loved how he looked at her that way. 

“Chloe,” he said happily in greeting. 

That alerted Trixie of her presence. “Mommy!”

Oh it was so nice to be welcomed home by her daughter’s sweet laughter. “What do we have here?” she asked, closing the door behind herself and hanging her handbag and coat on the rack by the door.

“What does it look like?” he asked, cheeky and making her realize what was about to happen.

“Offspring! Attack!”

Chloe screamed when the three of them rushed at her, Lucifer wrapping his arms around her from behind and lifting her off her feet while Eve and Trixie threw flour all over her. She laughed, holding onto Lucifer’s forearms and moving her face to the side to try and avoid the attack. Despite all that was going on she was definitely aware of how nice his body felt behind hers, holding her strongly. 

“No! No!” she yelled in faux distress. “I surrender! I surrender!”

Lucifer finally put her down and she drew in a deep breath, feeling hot from such close contact with him, and dropping to her knees to hug Trixie hello, not minding at all that she was now as messy as they were.

She looked up at Eve and Lucifer, who were both giving her happy and cheeky smiles. She loved them both for giving Trixie such a wonderful childhood. This is all she really wanted for her daughter, to be surrounded by people who cared and enjoyed life to the fullest, who loved her. 

“What are we making for dinner exactly?” she asked, getting back up and holding Trixie’s hand.

“Pizza,” she answered.

“Oh, is that right?” she asked, amused and catching her breath still. “Well, lets go and actually make it. I’m starving.”

The four of them had a blast putting the pizzas together, Eve excusing herself to take a shower while they baked.

“Wow, you two are a complete disaster,” she joked.

Lucifer lifted Trixie up onto the counter and Chloe began wiping the flour off of her cute little face with a clean dishcloth.

“Mommy,” Trixie smiled sweetly. “Lucifer needs to be cleaned up to,” 

She looked at him, standing there next to her and in front of Trixie on the counter. She licked her bottom lip as she let her stare fall over his face. Not only was he beyond handsome, but the fact that he was so good with Trixie and didn’t mind getting messy to make her smile made him even more attractive.

He smirked and she brought the cloth up to his face, trying not to gasp when his large hand landed on her hip, keeping her close.

They were so close she could feel the heat coming off his body. She wanted so badly to lean completely into him and let him hold her until the stress of the day was eased.

But something stopped her, pulling away and offering a shy smile. “There, Lucifer’s all clean too,” He was far from it, but something about the mess that covered his expensive designer clothes made him all the more likable.

“Come on,” she said, the intensity of the sweet family moment suddenly overwhelming her. “Let’s check on the pizzas,”

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

When Lucifer arrived at Chloe’s that night, she opened the door with distress he had yet to see her express. “What’s the matter, darling?” he asked, ready to rip the skin clean off anyone who dared to hurt any of the women in the house.

He was about to push the door open so he could go in, but with a hand on his chest she pushed him out instead. He was momentarily distracted by the contact. 

“What’s going on?” he asked more pressingly.

Chloe sighed and pulled the door shut behind her. “It’s my mother,” she said lowly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t expect her to drop by tonight,”

“Oh,”  _ Was that all? _ “Chloe, darling, I’m great with mothers,”

“You are?” she asked, surprised, her face scrunching up in that cute way.

“She’s a woman isn’t she?” he asked.  _ Easy _ .

Well, unless Chloe’s mother had the same strange immunity to him that she had.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “She’s been asking to meet you,” she said, pulling her loose sweater tighter around her body. He really couldn’t wait until the night she let him rip it off. She was way too sexy to wear as much clothing as she did. In his fantasies she always wore far, far less.

“It’s no problem, I’ll gladly meet the wonderful woman who created you,” he booped her nose.

Her eyes widened but he saw the way her lips fought not to smile and her cheeks blushed that familiar shade of pink. She was warming up to him. 

“Okay, but I’m warning you she’s intense,”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” he asked, motioning down at himself. He could handle anything. 

“Right, of course,” she said flatly, “you two will get along swimmingly,” 

He straightened himself out, making sure he was presentable, then followed her inside.

Penelope Decker was playing with her granddaughter, stopping only when she saw him.

“Oh, wow, there he is,” she smiled and by the way she looked at him he knew she wasn’t like her daughter, he had her charmed with only a glance. 

“Mama Decker,” he said, taking her hand and kissing it, “It is an absolute pleasure to meet you. I’m a huge fan,”

Penelope laughed in that way many women did around him, glad to have his attention. “Chloe, dear, you didn’t tell me he was so handsome,” she said, bringing her hands up to cup his face and moving it from side to side. “Absolutely perfect,” she mused.

He grinned at the praise he was so used to, distracted quickly by Trixie hugging his waist in hello. He was getting more and more used to her affection and endless hugs. Children were needy but he didn’t mind his child needing him. It was nice actually.

When Penelope let his face go, he reached down to lift Trixie into his arms, shooting Chloe a confident glance from where she was watching them.

Penelope’s mouth opened in awe, lifting her hands again, this time placing one palm over his cheek and the other over Trixie’s. “So beautiful, the both of you,”

He knew what she was really looking at were the similarities between him and Trixie, but since the child didn’t know she was his yet they didn’t mention it any further in front of her.

He was really anxious about her finding out actually. He hoped she’d be happy and he longed to hear what she’d call him when she did find out — Dad? Daddy? Maybe she’d continue with Lucifer. Whatever she was comfortable with was good enough for him.

All he knew was that he never wanted to let her go, even when she did mess up his expensive designer suits with her constantly icky hands and drooled against him as she slept. The last couple months of being her friend meant more to him than the rest of everything put together.

The Devil was officially wrapped around a little girl’s finger. And he wasn’t complaining.

The four of them had dinner, easy conversation taking them through the night. 

It was one story that really stuck with him though, about how Penelope called Chloe her miracle. When Lucifer asked why she called her that she told him about all the years she and Chloe’s late father had tried for kids. They went to endless doctors, all of whom told her they couldn’t conceive.

One day, like a real miracle, she fell pregnant and they were blessed with Chloe.

If Chloe really was one of his Father’s miracles than it made sense why she seemed more special than other mortels he’d encountered. It may even explain why she was able to carry a half devine child.

Miracles were usually born with a purpose and possessed some sort of unique power. One of hers could possibly be her ability to not be affected by his powers of suggestion. He didn’t want to use his powers to get into her pants, but on the few occasions he did try, just to see if it would work, but it just…  _ didn’t _ .

.

That night he tossed and turned in his loney bed, terrible dreams of Chloe screaming Trixie’s name, looking at him with terror in her eyes. It was him, in his Devil form that she was terrified of. Trixie had been taken by his father, up in Heaven with all the other angels, but he and Chloe were still here on earth.

He had a bad feeling for the remainder of the morning, going downstairs to work on the books and completely unable to focus with flashes of his nightmares still vivid in his mind and Maze complaining about how he was hardly at the club anymore.

He finally had enough and raised his voice to tell her as much, the little demon shutting up and leaving him to it. 

He knew Maze’s whole existence revolved around him and that she just missed him, but he had more important things to deal with now.

Rubbing his temples, he went back to the books, muddling through until his phone rang inside his pocket and he had a new distraction.

It was Chloe’s work cell calling and the thought of her heavenly voice in his ear made him feel instantly better.

“Hello, darling,” he answered, smiling ear to ear.

His smile dropped as soon as he heard the worry in her voice. “I’m sorry I’m calling, but…”

“What is it?” He was already grabbing his keys, ready to be wherever she needed him.

“Trixie fell today at school and we’re at the hosp-”

“Which one?” he asked frantically, not even letting her finish.

As soon as she told him which hospital they were at, he was in his car and speeding towards their direction. He’d never felt this way, so worried about someone else.

What if she was really hurt? What was he going to do? There was this horrible feeling of helplessness that he’d never known before. He couldn’t be with Trixie every second of the day, protecting her from every hurtful word or potential fall. How did parents do this?

He pushed passed whoever was at the front desk ahead of him, finding out where Chloe and Trixie were and making his way through the corridors, their length nothing for his long legs.

His heart was beating out of his chest, but he finally stopped when he spotted them, Chloe sitting on the bed with Trixie laying on it, so small and yet so strong.

She had a caste on her right arm and it looked about as heavy as she was. Poor little thing.

Pushing his way into the room, he was relieved to see both of them looking happy to see him.

“Lucifer!” Trixie said, clearly pleasantly surprised to see him. “You’re here,”

“Well of course I am,” he said, taking a calming breath. “Don’t you know you’ll always have a Devil in shining Prada riding to your rescue?”

She giggled and Chloe laughed. He could relax now that he saw they were both doing okay.

He came to sit on the bed with them, reaching over to caress the side of Trixie’s face, hair slightly messy as it had partly fallen out of her braid. His other hand came to Chloe’s knee.

He was surprised when she put her hand over his, rubbing a circle with her thumb over his knuckles. It was nice. It made him feel like he belonged. 

“Thank you for coming, I’m sorry, I just freaked out because nothing like this has ever happened before,” she told him, brows pulled together in worry.

“You never have to be sorry, darling,” he assured her. “I’m glad you called. I want to be here,”

She smiled in thanks and he turned his attention back to the patient. “Now, how are you feeling?”

Trixie smiled widely, so many teeth missing and making him want to laugh. “I’m fine! I didn’t even cry when they gave me the needle,” she told him. “But I cried a little when I fell,”

He stroked her hair again, feeling overwhelming love for the little thing. “That’s okay, you were very brave, my love,”

She smiled and thanked him and when he looked over at Chloe he saw how exhausted with worry she looked.

When she leaned into him he wrapped an arm around her, letting her rest on his shoulder and wishing he could take all that worry away. He kissed the top of her head.

Trixie was smiling at them and he snuck her a wink. “When are they letting you out of here?”

“We’re just waiting for the doctor to give us the okay,” Chloe answered, pulling out of his embrace.

The three of them hung out in the room together for the next hour, deciding they were going to get some burgers and chocolate cake for dinner. Trixie was overjoyed, more happy to have a half day off school than she was upset about getting hurt.

Lucifer had a feeling that that her bone would probably heal faster than a regular child’s did. It seemed she wasn’t immune to getting hurt like him, but then again she was half mortal, and he didn’t know exactly how this whole thing worked.

Once the doctor said it was okay to leave, Lucifer carried Trixie proudly through the hospital, wanting to tell everyone how brave his girl was and how proud he felt.

He left his car at the hospital and drove in Chloe’s instead. They sat in the car while they ate their take out, Chloe and Lucifer helping when Trixie had a hard time with the use of only one arm.

.

By the time they finally got back to Chloe’s Trixie had passed out in the back and Lucifer carried her to bed. She was clearly tried from the events of the day, so he let Chloe change her for bed while he went and filled Eve in on what had happened.

She and Chloe talked for a short while before Eve said she’d get out of their hair for the evening and retreated to her room.

“Wine?” he asked, knowing by now where everything was and already moving around the kitchen easily to get Chloe a glass.

“Please,” she sighed, rolling her neck, probably from the tension of the day.

“If you want a massage I’m afraid you’re going to have to get naked, darling,”

She took the wine he was offering, rolling her eyes at him with a smile. “Nice try, mister,”

They got situated on the couch like they had so many nights, sitting comfortably and enjoying each other’s company. If someone told him a few months ago that this was how he’d prefer to spend his evenings, he’d have laughed until his head exploded.

But now it’s all he wanted.

“I’m sorry if I overreacted today,” she said.

“Nonsense,” he replied. “I will always be there for you and Trixie, I’ll do everything in my power to make sure neither of you get hurt again,” He was surprised by just how much he meant it. All he thought about now was the two of them, of protecting them and making sure they were happy.

She placed her hand atop his, skin on skin making him unbelievably happy. “I believe you,”

“Good. I’ll never lie to you,” he assured.

Chloe leaned her head back against the couch, letting her eyes flutter closed.

He reached over her and grabbed the blanket, covering her curled up body and taking the wine glass from her hand to set down. 

When he leaned back into his place, Chloe moaned and cuddled up to him, head on his chest. He was surprised by the contact and affection but absolutely loved it. It felt so good being here for her, being someone she could lean and rely on.

He wrapped his arm around her, letting her settle and kissing the top of her head. They stayed that way for awhile, quiet with him allowing himself to just enjoy the moment. He was sure this was what being in love was like, he had his soulmate in his arms and all was right in the universe.

He wanted to whisper how much he did love her, her and Trixie, but he knew it might be too much and he probably couldn’t even if he wanted to. The thought of being that vulnerable was too much. Besides, they hadn’t even told Trixie, and Chloe had yet to agree to a real date. 

When he thought she’d fallen asleep he shifted so he could carry her upstairs. She opened her eyes and looked at him though, just as he stood, her arms around his neck as he held her.

She smiled softly and he returned it. “Thought you’d drifted off on me,”

She tightened her hold on him and moved her face into his neck, her breath on his skin doing crazy things to his senses.

“Take me upstairs,” she instructed softly. 

He did, feeling cocky like he might get lucky, even though he knew he probably wouldn’t. She was so damn stubborn.

He laid her down, his arms feeling empty again and kissed her forehead before pulling away to leave.

She groaned and reached for his arm. “Don’t go,” she surprised him by saying, sitting up on the bed. 

He wasn’t stupid enough to ruin this with a smart remark, so he moved to close her bedroom door before coming to sit with her. He watched her through the dark, beautiful as ever, as lovely as the night sky. She bit her lip that cute way she sometimes did and he brought his hand up to tug it away from her teeth, thumb running over her full bottom lip as the rest of his hand caressed her soft cheek.

She leaned into his touch, not backing away when he moved closer, so close their foreheads touched.

She didn’t make a move towards him, but her hand did come up over his. “Stay with me,” she whispered. And everything he’d ever been ached to be with her, right here where he was now. What did he do to deserve this Heaven?

He closed the small space between them and pressed his lips against hers, testing first to see if it was okay.

A low growl left the back of his throat when he recalled how good she had tasted, and so, without her backing away, he deepened the kiss, stars bursting brightly behind his closed eyelids as she opened up to him.

In this moment he was the most content he’d ever been.

Chloe gave a soft moan before pulling away too soon, the ghost of her kiss still on his lips and tongue. 

“No funny business, just sleeping,” she said, but the smile on her face told him she was just as happy by their mindblowing kiss as he was.

“I’ll be hard the whole bloody time but I promise I’ll be a gentleman,”

She laughed lightly and they finally pulled completely apart. He stood to remove his shirt, very aware of Chloe taking her own sweater off and remaining in a thin undershirt.

Once his shirt was off and thrown over the chair in the corner, he began undoing his belt, watching her watching him, shimmying her own jeans off while still remaining seated on the bed.

He let his pants drop and turned on purpose to give her a good view of his ass in his black boxer briefs. She really was strange, being able to resist him. Why didn’t she just give in? He knew she desired him.

She was still sitting on her bed, in nothing but a little pair of panties, thin shirt and thick socks, looking like absolutely the sexiest damn thing he’d ever laid his eyes on. The way she was checking him out, almost completely naked, was also the most incredible ego boost. He knew how good looking he was and he was very confident in his body. If he didn’t think Chloe would be uncomfortable he’d strip his briefs off too. Really give her something to look at. 

“You sure you just want to sleep, darling?”

He wasn’t sure why she insisted on resisting her fire for him. He knew she liked him, he saw it in the way she sometimes watched him when she thought he didn’t notice.

He practically heard her swallow, but she moved quickly to get under the covers. “Yes I’m sure, get in here before you freeze,”

He chuckled because he’d never been cold before in all of existence. He went to the other side of the bed and got under the covers with her, over the moon when she cuddled into him, head on his chest and leg coming up to hook over his.

He bit his lip this time, trying to keep his breathing even and not think too much about how badly be wanted to flip her over and fuck her until they destroyed her mattress. The feel of so much skin on skin was maddening. 

“I might be mistaken, Miss Decker, but it seems you’re warming up to me,” There was no way something like this would have happened a few weeks ago.

“Shhh, sleep,” she hushed, but he was sure she was teasing when her hand ran over his flat stomach and came up to settle over his heart. He placed his own hand on top, keeping her there, so close to what she owned.

“I feel like this is the perfect moment to get you to say yes to a date, though,”

She giggled and he smiled, turning to kiss the top of her head. He was serious.

“Please?” The Devil didn’t beg, but here he was…  _ begging _ . The things she did to him.

“I don’t even know anything about you, Lucifer,”

That made him sad, because he’d been nothing but honest with her. She knew more than most people did about him. “Isn’t that the point of a date? To get to know each other better,”

She seemed to think about it, and he stayed quiet to let her process his point.

“Maybe something just super casual, no fancy five star restaurants or anything like that,”

He wanted to leap with happiness but he didn’t want to move out of this perfect position he was in with her. “Just casual,” he cleared his throat so as to not give himself away.

“You’d say yes to anything I wanted right now, wouldn’t you?” she teased, pure joy in her voice.

He smiled proudly at his little minx. “Oh, quite literally,”

She gave another giggle, shifting her body a little again and making him groan. Blue balls were so a thing, and she was the queen of teasing him.

“Would you say yes to a hot dog eating competition?”

He frowned, deciding it was thankfully just an example rather than an actual request.

“What can I say, beautiful? I’m eager to wine, dine and sixty-nine you, as the kids say,”

She snorted a laugh. “Don't be gross, Lucifer.”

“You started all this,”

She hummed and sighed. “Shhh, I want to sleep… we’ll talk about this tomorrow,”

Whatever she wanted. He was totally whipped and blissfully happy. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to say, Lucifer has his wings in this story, for those who were wondering why Chloe didn’t mention anything about his scars. He doesn’t have any.
> 
> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

Chloe wasn’t sure what had gotten into her -- inviting Lucifer into her bed like she had. She told herself it was that she was vulnerable after all the adrenaline of the day. Thankfully nothing more than an earth shattering kiss happened and she was able to contain her desire for him and not do something monumentally stupid. 

She just thanked God she woke up before Trixie did, kicking Lucifer out of her bed and demanding he leave before she woke up and found out he had slept over.

He refused to leave until she agreed to a date that weekend. It was a compromise, just a night out at Lux instead of staying in at hers, but he seemed happy nonetheless.

“Wear something short,” He wiggled his eyebrows at her as she pushed him out of the front door, shirt still unbutton and body sexier than should be legal. “I love your legs,”

Her face burned at the compliment. 

She pressed her back against the door as soon she got him out, holding her body there as if she needed something to keep her grounded. This thing between them felt inevitable, but she knew she had bigger responsibilities than dealing with the constant aching between her legs.

With that thought, she headed back upstairs and locked herself in her room, getting back under the covers, happy she could still feel and smell him in her bed. She had to admit sleeping together that way was super nice.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she remembered the way he looked undressing the night before, the way his muscles felt under her fingertips, and the way his steady soft breathing made her feel safe.

Her hand slipped into her panties, more damp than she expected, and tried not to moan as she began rubbing her tight swollen nerve. Her breath caught in her throat and her back arched as her body shook ever so slightly.

She had this overwhelming feeling that he was watching her, standing over her bed as she touched herself while thinking of him. His eyes were all consuming, taking her all in, and not to mention how wonderful his voice sounded as he made some crude comment, her cheeks blushing brightly at the attention.

When she opened her eyes, of course he wasn’t there, his voice only in her head, but she wished so badly that he was there, crawling on top of her and replacing her hand with his own.

With thoughts of Lucifer, the knot in her lower tummy tightened and her fingers picked up in pace, breathing his name before everything tensed and released, left limp and alone in her bed.

It was nowhere near enough, almost seven years of nothing but her hand and vibrator to help scratch the itch, but it would do. Sex with him would just make this complicated situation even more confusing.

It was early enough that she had time for a long shower and to get ready before Trixie was up. She was going to have the day off school and Chloe had taken the day off herself so she could take care of her. She could have asked Eve or her mother but she wanted to be there for her little girl. It was the first time Trixie hurt herself in any way and it had been as scary for Chloe as it was for Trixie. 

When Trixie woke up, Chloe sat her in front of the television and turned on some cartoons as a nice treat. Usually only Sundays were for sitting in front of the television and watching mindless entertainment, but today she deserved to relax. She couldn’t believe her baby had a broken bone and she hadn’t been there to protect her. It was scary knowing stuff like that could happen at any time.

She kissed the top of Trixie’s head as they sat cuddled together on the couch, Eve waking up shortly after and joining them.

“You girls hungry yet? I can make some breakfast,” she asked, and before either could reply a knock came from the front door.

She frowned, wondering who it could be and getting up to go answer it.

On the other side stood Lucifer, freshly showered and in a clean suit, two bags full of what she was sure was breakfast food by his sides.

She couldn’t help but smile, only having seen him a couple of hours ago.

“Hello,” he grinned, making his way in, “How’s the patient doing? I bought breakfast,”

“Lucifer!” Trixie exclaimed, going to get off the couch but struggling a little.

“Oh no, that’s alright, little injured thing, you stay where you are, your mother and I will set everything up on a tray for you,”

Chloe followed him into the kitchen, clearly she didn’t have a say in what was going on. 

Lucifer called a friendly ‘hello,’ to Eve before finally addressing Chloe. “Well don’t you look nice and refreshed, my darling, kind of like you had a handsome Devil in your bed all night,”

She opened her eyes wide in shock and hushed him, but they were already talking low enough so Trixie and Eve wouldn’t hear and it wasn’t really an issue.

“What are you doing here, Lucifer? You just left,”

He was taking the food out of the bags so Chloe grabbed a tray before he answered. “I went home, had a shower and took care of,” he gave a whistle as he motioned down to his crotch. She rolled her eyes, feeling her face growing hot at the thought of him doing that to himself because of her. “Not my fault the world’s sexiest woman made me sleep in her bed all night without so much as a handy and sent m-”

She smacked him across the arm as hard as she could, about ready to tell him to shut up when he stopped himself. “And well here I am, all I want to do is feed you, are you going to deny me that too?”

Chloe relaxed somewhat and pulled her sweater around herself, feeling like he knew exactly what she did after he left. She did feel guilty. She believed him when he said he didn’t want to be with other women, even though she knew what kind of a reputation he had, so she felt badly that he probably was deprived in that department.

“No, of course not… I’m sure Trix is hungry,”

He grinned that stunning white smile and lifted the tray, leaving her in the kitchen as he went to tend to Trixie. 

He was constantly surprising her.

.

When Saturday night rolled around Chloe dropped Trixie off at her mother’s and made her way over to Lux with Eve in tow.

“This is so mean, Chloe,” Eve said sweetly, “Lucifer thinks this is a date and you’re dragging a third wheel along because you’re afraid of what might happen if you don't have an excuse to leave,”

That was exactly the reason, but she wasn’t about to admit it. “We agreed it was going to be casual. What’s more casual than a night out with friends?” she asked, looking over the lively nightclub as soon as the bouncer let them in. “And you are my best friend,”

“Ah ha,” Eve said unthrustingly. “Whatever you need to tell yourself,”

The two women held hands as they made their way down the staircase and before they reached the last step, there he was, her handsome Devil, waiting for her in his kingdom.

She loved the way his eyes looked at her so completely, staying on her legs a little longer than was appropriate. Her dress wasn’t overly sexy, high neckline, long sleeves, and not incredibly tight, but it was short… he had asked for it to be. Dressed up in a pair of heels she knew he’d appreciate the effort.

“Ladies, don’t you both look absolutely ravishing this evening,” he said, offering both elbows for each of them to take. “I’m sorry I was only expecting one date, but I’m not complaining. This is quite a lovely surprise.”

“I told her you’d only want to see her, but she wouldn’t leave the apartment until I agreed to come, so I promise I’ll try and stay out of the way,” Eve explained, Chloe holding her tongue so as not to tell her to shut up and never leave their side. If they were alone she was afraid of what might happen.

“Nonsense, if Chloe wants a threesome then who am I to deny it,”

“Ew!” she said, hitting him in the arm when they reached their booth and he motioned for them to sit.

Eve giggled, and considering Eve was bi and always up for a good time, she didn’t put it past the two of them to actually got ahead with the idea if she was into it as well. 

She wasn’t. She wasn’t interested in sharing him. And it was lost of her that she actually had that thought. 

“I need a drink,” she sighed, wanting to get the conversation of threesomes with her best friend and… whatever Lucifer was, over and done with.

“I’ll be right back with your drinks,” Lucifer told them and Chloe welcomed the few minutes she could calm herself about this date.

She was torn between wanting what she wanted and doing what she thought was right when it came to her daughter. She knew Trixie would be thrilled if she began dating Lucifer, but was Lucifer really a reliable long term boyfriend?

She knew his reputation and she hated thinking about how he might do the same thing Dan did once he got bored of her.

She knew it was ridiculous really, she had to live her life without fears like that. She’d never be with anyone even again if she continued to let them hold her back.

Eve was bouncing in her seat beside her, watching the dancers up on podiums and giggling happily. Sometimes Chloe wished she could be more like her, carefree and open.

Lucifer returned with drinks and who she remembered as the gorgeous bartender from that night so long ago. She was dressed in a little leather top and tight pants, perfect body on display.

“Since this is a friends hangout, I brought one too,” Lucifer grinned, “Eve, Chloe, this is Maze,”

“Oh wow, I love your tattoos!” Eve commented right away, pulling Maze down to take a seat. Maze continued to give Chloe a death stare before focusing on Eve and offering a smile.

The two women began an easy conversation and Chloe grabbed the drink Lucifer was offering. He sat next to her and she wondered if the reason Maze wasn’t so friendly with her was because she and Lucifer shared a past -- an intimate past.

Lucifer sat back, completely relaxed and enjoying himself. She sighed as she watched the women beside her, the heat between them instant and unmistakable.

“We’re going to dance,” Eve told her after a moment, her and Maze leaving her alone with Lucifer.

She dared to pull her eyes away from the women and looked at him.

He smirked at her and took a sip of his drink.

“You introduced those two of purpose, didn’t you?” she asked, turning her body more into his as they sat closely in the booth.

“Of course I did, darling, Eve is very much Maze’s type,” His hand came up to brush her hair off her shoulder. “I like when you wear your hair down,”

She ducked her head at the compliment and looked out onto the dance floor, Maze and Eve looking like every man’s dream come true.

“Is Maze gay?” she asked, being sly in checking to see if the two had been together. She wasn’t sure why she cared. He’d probably been with half of LA’s population by now. She hated that it made her jealous.

“Maze likes sex above all else, gender doesn’t matter,”

“Oh,” Well that hadn’t answered her question at all.

Lucifer was just watching her and all she felt was heat rising through her body, super aware of his touch on her hair.

She cleared her throat. This thing between them was just as strong and she didn’t feel ready. She licked her lips and straightened her back.

“Who is she anyway?” she asked.

“Maze?”

“Yeah,”

“She’s a demon born in Hell tasked with protecting me for all eternity,” he answered easily, like it was the truth. 

She sighed. She really didn’t understand these metaphors of his and why he had chosen them specifically.

“You know when you say things like that it makes me think you wouldn’t make a good boyfriend,” she sipped her drink, happy with herself for speaking truthfully. Although he never actually said he wanted to be her boyfriend, just that he wanted to sleep with her. The look he gave her after she said the word was excited thought. “Why can’t you just say you met in college or something?”

He smiled and tilted his head, eyes drifting back and forth between his hand in her hair and her face. “Why would I tell you something that’s a lie?”

She just shook her head, wondering if he’d ever actually open up to her and explain what his deal with the whole Devil thing was. 

She glanced back at the women. Both were tiny little things but Eve looked like a lamb in the arms of a wolf. “Should I be worried with what’s going on over there?” she asked, changing the topic.

Lucifer chuckled. “Don't worry, she won’t hurt Eve, unless Eve’s into that sort of thing, then she’ll definitely hurt her… Boy, does that demon know how to use a whip,”

He looked like he was musing in a memory of when the two of them did something sinful, and she just couldn’t deal with it.

“Okay! Enough. I don't need to hear about your sexual adventures with other women,”

She could almost predict how happy that would make him. “Are you jealous, darling?” he asked, smiling smugly. “You don’t need to be. Anything between me and Maze was purely carnal… I’m interested in much more than just sex from you,”

How could he confirm that he slept with another woman and charm her all in the same sentence, she wondered. He was a mystery she was sure she’d never solve. The detective inside her craved to so badly though.

In between all the talk about Maze, he had hit a topic she wanted to speak about. “So what do you want other than sex from me then?”

He smiled kindly and she watched as he thought about it. “I want to be your boyfriend, and for you to be my girlfriend… I want to spend time with Tixie and you, I want to make you both feel safe… I want to protect you and ca-”

She was lost in his eyes, believing his every word. She could picture it, falling asleep in his arms every night and making breakfast for him and Trixie every morning.

“Listen,” They were both pulled out of their conversation by Maze standing in front of them. “If you two aren’t going to use your place, Eve and I are, I’m just letting you know,”

Maze turned to leave and Lucifer yelled after her, distressed. “Hey! Who says we aren’t?”

She wasn’t listening, flipping him off before taking Eve’s hand and leading her over to the stairs.

Chloe laughed at the horrified look on his face. Something in him quickly changed thought and he just shrugged. “That’s alright, there’s always the stockroom,”

She gasped and nudged him, to which he just laughed. What was she going to do now that Eve wasn’t with them to defuse some of the sexual tension?

“I’m not sleeping with you tonight,” she informed him, just so he’d know he definitely wasn’t getting lucky.

“Hey, that’s a huge improvement on the ‘never ever… ever’. I’m counting this as a win,” he sipped some more of his drink, happy with himself.

She smiled, hating that everything, no matter how cocky it was, sounded charming coming from his lips. Thinking of his mouth, she let her eyes drift down to his lips, loving his sexy stubble and reaching a hand up to feel it.

“You sure you don’t want to see the stockroom?” he asked teasingly, letting her touch him how she wanted. 

She pursed her lips at him. “You really are the Devil,” So cheeky.

“I really am,” he raised his eyebrows.

And there he went again.

“Come on, let’s dance,” she said, itching to move her body to the music, it had been so long since she danced anywhere other than at one of Trixie’s living room raves and Lux actually was really fun.

With a happy grin he stood and took her head, leading her onto the dance floor. 

She laughed as he spun her around, a better dancer than she was, but she was having too much fun to care. Having someone who only saw her, only reached for her when she spun too far away, was such an incredible feeling. She felt special. 

Hours went by, her body beginning to ache from all the dancing, but also still a little hyper. They’d only taken a few drinks breaks, with him not even pushing her to have another cocktail when she decided to switch to water.

“I think it’s time for me to call it a night,” she said during their final drink break.

He seemed so sad. “No, come on, you’ve got to come up for a nightcap,”

She frowned, thinking about the two women in his bed. “What about….”

“Well, hopefully those two have warn each other out and you and I can take the guest room,”

She wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, but she didn’t want to leave him yet. She liked being around him too much.

They ventured upstairs, Chloe holding her hand over her eyes to make sure she didn’t see anything inappropriate. Lucifer on the other hand looked like he wouldn’t mind seeing two women getting it on. She was sure he’d seen it plenty. 

Thankfully all was quiet and she joined him at the bar for a final drink. They drank silently, staring at each other like they were going to pounce at any second. She thought about how hot it would be if he lifted her up onto the bar and dropped to his knees, making her own cheeks flame red.

“I’m serious, Lucifer, no sex,” Was she trying to convince him still, or herself?

“I don’t know why you insist on denying yourself all this,” he motioned at his own body, but then shrugged and brought his glass up to his lips.

She sighed. “I just… I want to make sure everything with Trixie is good before I… before I think about myself,” 

“Well when you’re ready, so am I,”

She appreciated how patient he was being, and after their drink she let him hold her again while they slept in his guest room. Being held by him was nice. Despite all his teasing, he really was a gentleman.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

** _One month later… _ **

For the first time in what felt like forever, Chloe actually got out of work early and stood outside of Trixie’s school waiting for the final bell to ring.

The last month had been a blur, full of late nights and chasing criminals. It wasn’t just work that was exhausting, but also the tension between her and Dan. His incessant comments and questions about Lucifer were beginning to drive her mad. 

Now that the particularly demanding case they had been working on was over, hopefully she could get some time away from him and his negative energy.

She hadn’t even had time to go on that ‘real’ date Lucifer had been asking her for since the night at the club. 

He had been great, picking Trixie up, going with her to her piano lessons and all around looking after her. Her cast was already off and she was loving her extra time with Lucifer.

He still had faults but what mattered was how much he obviously cared.

Chloe had been coming home just as Trixie was heading to bed, or on the really shitty nights not even making it in time for that. It sucked but it was part of the job -- a job she  _ loved _ . 

Lucifer always had a glass of wine and some food waiting for her. It was really helpful knowing he was there taking care of things when she couldn’t. He’d even slept over a few nights, when she didn’t want to be alone, offering warmth and comfort.

Things were going better than she could have even dreamed of and she was ready to tell him she finally wanted to go on a real date. She was even willing to let him plan it all and just go with the flow. He had proven himself and he deserved her trust.

As the bell rang and the children started pouring out she smiled to herself, deciding to ignore the few whispering parents that seemed to be shooting her sideway looks. She was used to it, people liked to gossip -- a single mother married to her job, and of course they’d all seen her naked thanks to her short lived acting career.

“Mommy!” Trixie yelled, clearly excited to see her.

She ran into her at full force and Chloe laughed. She loved her daughter’s enthusiastic hellos.

“You finally got off work early,”

Chloe smoothed her hair down and frowned. “Yes, monkey, I’m sorry I’ve been so busy, but tonight it’s just you and me, promise,”

They held hands as they walked back to her car. 

“Where’s Lucifer?” Trixie asked.

She was glad the two of them got on so well. “He’s got some work to do tonight. Why, do you miss him picking you up already?” Trixie didn’t have to worry, Chloe had a feeling Lucifer would pick her up from school well into her high school years if she allowed it.

She helped Trixie into the car. “Yeah, he’s really friendly with the other mommies and I like driving in all his cool, fast cars,”

Of course he was nice with the other mommies, she expected nothing else. But she didn’t mind though. Women fell all over him even when he wasn’t trying. She was proud of herself for feeling confident enough in her relationship with Lucifer that he wouldn’t actually do anything that would hurt her.

“You’ll see him tomorrow, babe, we’re all going to have a fun beach day out,”

“Good!” she said happily, “But I like you too, mommy, don’t worry,”

She smiled at her daughter, her caring nature warming her heart. “I’m not worried, monkey, you and I can have our own fun. I was thinking we can order in and watch movies?”

Trixie’s mouth and eyes opened in excitement. “‘Frozen’?”

Of course ‘Frozen’. ‘Frozen’ for the millionth time. She just nodded at her daughter as they finally made their way out onto the road.

“Mommy?” she asked after awhile of comfortable silence.

“Yes, monkey,”

“Everyone needs to have a dad to be born, right?” she asked.

Chloe frowned, wondering where this was coming from. “Did they teach you something in school today?” They were teaching sex ed awfully early these days.

“No, it’s just that… if you need a mommy and a daddy then how come I don’t have a daddy?”

“Oh,” she hadn’t been expecting this conversation so soon. She had wondered when Trixie would begin to ask questions though. 

With her current case taking up so much of her time she and Lucifer hadn’t decided yet on how and when to tell her.

“Some of the kids are saying Lucifer’s my daddy,”

She tried to remain unfazed, but her heart was beating fast and she had to remind herself to keep breathing. “Why are they saying that?”

“Their mommies see him picking me up and they said that’s what they said,”

“Oh, I see,” Well, what was she meant to do now? She couldn’t lie, but Lucifer wasn’t here for them to do it together.

“Mommy?”

“Yes, babe?” she cleared her throat.

“Is Lucifer my daddy?”

If she’d learnt anything from this it was to tell the truth sooner rather than later. It was time for Trixie to know the truth. Hopefully Lucifer would be okay with it. “Yes, baby. Lucifer’s your dad.” 

There it was.

She had a feeling Trixie would be happy with the news, but she didn’t expect how much so. For the rest of the night all Trixie talked about was him, about how he played the piano like her and how his eyes and hair were dark like hers and different to mommy’s.

She asked how they made her, to which Chloe’s eyes widened in shock. Trixie continued onto another question, one Chloe could answer and it seemed the previous question was averted and forgotten for the time being.  _ Thank God! _

They may as well not have watched any movies, because all they did was talk over them. It was a struggle to get her to bed, but eventually she did, and Chloe only had enough energy left to walk up stairs and collapse on her bed. She was exhausted.

.

Lucifer undid the top few buttons of his shirt as he walked out onto his balcony. Usually he liked this time alone, enjoying a glass of fine whisky and his cigarettes, but now all he thought about was how he’d much rather be at Chloe’s.

Trixie would be tucked in by now, asking him for one of his funny stories -- his girl sure had a fascination with Hell and Heaven -- and he indulged her, telling her all about where he’d been during his many years of existence. She always dozed off quickly though, so maybe his stories weren't as fascinating as he though. He smiled to himself at the thought.

After Trixie was asleep he usually got time with his other girl. He’d never felt the way he did when he was with Chloe. All he wanted was to be around her. She drove him mad with their cuddle sessions, only getting as far as first base, but he’d take what he could get. She was worth it.

He missed it, missed having Trixie asleep and safe in her room while he and Chloe continued to grow closer.

She’d been busy with work, which had put a hinder in telling Trixie. He wanted it all to be out in the open but he also worried about how she’d react. Would she be mad at him for not being there the first six years of her life?

He felt so incredibly alone here in his big empty apartment. This used to be his sanctuary, but now the girls were. 

Forgoing the cigarette, he grabbed his phone and pulled up his photos, feeling warm and happy as he looked through the camera roll. It was mostly pictures of Trixie, him sending them to Chloe while he took care of her and she was at work, but there were also a few of Chloe and Trixie, cuddling on the couch, and his absolute favorite, the three of them together and Chloe hiding the majority of her face behind Trixie’s head. The woman really didn’t know what a complete knockout she was. She was absolutely gorgeous. 

He’d see them soon enough, he told himself, looking forward to their beach day tomorrow.

.

It was a long night without them, but he was soon driving over and knocking on their front door. 

He heard little footsteps running to greet him, the already huge smile on his face growing even wider. Maybe Chloe would have time today to discuss telling Trixie. It had been months of just the three of them and he didn’t want to go back, didn’t want to ever be without them.

The door swung open and her small body attached itself to his leg, as she so often did. He was used to it now, the affection that both girls gave him turning him into a better man.

“Daddy!”

“Hel-”  _ Oh?! _

_ Daddy? _

He was left speechless, forgetting his greeting. He looked up from the top of her head to stare at Chloe, who had just walked into the middle of the living room dressed in a little sundress and big floppy sun hat.

His lips parted to take a sharp inhale. He was sure some frozen part of his heart just melted, and it bloody stung. 

_ Daddy.  _

His girl knew who he was.

She knew that he was her daddy.

Chloe smiled at him beautifully as he looked to her for answers.

“She figured it out,” she simply said with a little shrug.

Trixie let his leg go only to pull on his shirt to indicate she wanted him to bend down and give her a hug.

He did, letting the few personal items he was holding drop to the floor as he wrapped both arms around her protectively.

“You’re happy?” he asked in awe.

Trixie pulled back before he was ready. “Of course! You’re like the coolest dad ever! You own a whole building where people dance and play music, you live super high in the clouds, you tell me bedtime stories, you pick me up from school all the time and you let me eat cake behind mommy’s back!”

So simple but there it was. The Devil was a cool dad.

Chloe shook her head, giving him that disapproving look she was so good at. But he could tell she was too happy to actually be mad at him. Surely there were worse things than their daughter liking cholcoate cake and him indulging her once.

“Just the once!” he defended. “And it was only a small piece,”

Chloe sighed and reached her hand towards Trixie. “Come on babe, you still need to put on your sunscreen before we go.”

Lucifer watched as his daughter ran to her mother, the woman he was completely in awe with, looking at them both in pure bliss. They were larger than life.

He closed the door finally, making himself useful by gathering the few bags Chloe had packed.

“All ready!” Trixie said, excited to leave.

Trixie grabbed both of their hands, walking down to the closest beach while she spoke like they’d done this forever, been this perfect little family since the start.

After their stuff was set up, he watched Chloe lift the sundress up over her head. She was wearing a sexy little blue string bikini, showing off her beautiful body. 

He whistled in approval, pulling his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose to get a better look. “I’d have pegged you for a one piece, darling, but I’m happy I’m wrong on this one,”

He imagined she was rolling her eyes behind her sunglasses. She did it so often when he was talking. “Just go play with your daughter, you hound dog,”

_ Daughter. _

He smirked, putting his glasses back over his eyes and unbuttoning his short sleeved shirt, making sure to give her a good view of the gun show before following after Trixie who was already playing over closer to the water’s edge.

He enjoyed his first official day of being her father. She called him daddy like it was the most natural thing in the world, like she’d been doing it since she learned to speak. It made him feel amazing, better than any drug or night spent with a sexual partner.

He and Trixie played with the sand and took a few dips in the water, with him holding her up protectively. They joined Chloe a few times, to have the food she packed and rest.

Chloe sunbathed and kept an eye on them. He could practically feel her eyes on him, checking him out. He was happy she could relax and get lost in admiring him. He just wished she’d give into the hunger in her eyes already. The sexual tension between them was becoming painful. 

Once Trixie and he had built the biggest sandcastle they could, he asked if she was okay. “I trust you can destroy this thing on your own, darling, I’m going to go talk to your mummy for awhile,”

“Okay!” she simply replied, only child able to entertain herself well.

He came and laid down with Chloe, his eyes on her while she watched Trixie.

His stare traveled down her sun kissed back, over the thin little straps that he could so easily pull undone. Her lower back dipped just before the rise of her shapely bottom, and her legs really did go for days. He couldn’t wait to have them wrapped around himself.

He couldn’t keep his hands to himself, running his finger tips over her back and making her shiver. “Need me to reapply your lotion, darling?”

She smiled over her shoulder at him, a tease if he ever did see one. “How considerate of you,”

“Oh you know me, I’ll do anything to be helpful,”

She giggled and he reached over her to grab the lotion, eager to get his hands all over her sexy little body.

He began at her side, spreading the sunscreen over her back, making sure to cover each and every inch of her creamy skin.

She moaned as his actions were also massaging and he thought she really did deserve a good rubdown after the month she’d had at work. There was nothing like knowing it was his hands that made her feel good.

He moved down to her legs next, giving them each just as much attention as he had her back. Smirking to himself, he made sure he got the exposed parts of her hips and bottom, letting his fingers run under the fabric of her bikini bottoms 

“Behave, daddy,” she warned, making him growl at the sexy way it came out sounding.

“Promise you’ll call me that in your bed tonight and I’ll consider behaving in front of the offspring for the rest of the day,”

She just laughed at him and he thought it was adorable that she thought he was joking. Anything even remotely sexy coming out of Chloe’s mouth made him mad with lust. She may very well be the death of him.

.

Their day at the beach had worn Trixie out, falling asleep on Lucifer’s shoulder as he carried her back up to Chloe’s place that evening.

Chloe got her up long enough to give her a quick bath before bed while Lucifer heated the two of them up some leftovers. Daddying was hard and rewarding work, and he was starving.

He set their food on the kitchen counter, and almost forgot about how hungry he was when he saw how lovely she looked, all sunkissed and fresh from their day of fun and relaxation.

He was able to concentrate enough to eat though, during which they discussed how well Trixie was taking all this. They should have known as such. They had such an easy going child.

“I was also thinking… maybe we can finally go on that date,” she said as she grabbed both their empty plates to put into the sink.

“Nothing would make me happier,” he replied without hesitation. It was nice feeling like he’d earned her trust and seeing the rewards of that now, in the way she opened up to him.

“Me too,” she bit her lip cutely.

“Lovely,” he drawled, his eyes glancing down over her body as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

He tried so hard not to think about her naked and wrapped around him right now. He wanted so badly to grab her and lift her onto the kitchen counter top, spread her legs and rip her bikini bottoms off… 

Clearing his throat, he asked, “How about a bath? You deserve to keep this day of relaxation going,”

They had the place to themselves. Eve was out most nights now with Maze, which worked for him for multiple reasons. He had more alone time with Trixie and Chloe and Maze had a new friend so he didn’t have to worry about her whining that they no longer did anything fun together.

“A bath would be nice actually, it’s been ages since I had one.”

“Splendid. I’ll draw you up one and leave you to it,” He didn’t get her wanting to take it slow but he was accepting of it. She’d tell him when she was ready.

“You don’t have to leave,” She surprised him by saying, her pretty lashes batting at him innocently. He swallowed down the dry feeling in his throat. “The bath is pretty big, we might be able to get you in there too… even though you are freakishly tall,”

_ Had she really just said that? _

He raised his eyebrows at the implication and felt excited at the thought of being naked with her in a steamy little room. “Why, darling, are you sure you’ll be able to resist me?” he asked, moving a hand onto her hip and bringing them closer.

With a sexy little twinkle in her eye she shrugged. “I can behave if you can,” she winked, turning to walk away, stopping only for a moment to beckon him forward with her finger.

“Oh, really?” His mouth partially drooled as he followed her, watching the way her dress clung to her sides.

He couldn’t resist. She was doing this to him on purpose, he was sure of it. As soon as they were in the bathroom he grabbed her and pressed her into the door, his body against hers and looking down at her like she was his prey. He wanted her so badly but he’d never do anything she didn’t want too.

Her hands came to his chest, looking up at him, both breathing heavily. He fought with all the strength he had not to pull her dress up, his hand at her thigh gripping the fabric there and trying to control the Devil within.

She cupped his face gently, pulling him down and opening up to his hungry mouth in an instant. She tasted better than every sin, sweet like gluttony, tart like lust, addicting like greed… 

She moaned when he pressed a thigh between her legs, forcing them apart. He leaned down more to get better access to her mouth, her arms wrapping around his shoulders at the same time. It was all consuming, the way their kiss was almost carnal, fighting for more yet trying to give each other all they had. She was so beautiful and free, her mouth warm and more inviting than wood nymphs beckoning him to dance a decade of his life away.

This was more than she’d given him before and father help him he was seconds away from lifting her up and taking her over the sink, the sink where he made sure their daughter brushed her teeth every night, mirror covered in her baby animal stickers.

He pressed his leg harder against Chloe and grinned into her mouth when she moaned wantonly, pulling away from his lips to gasp and hold him closer. “Lucifer,” she breathed, lulling her head to the side to give his mouth access to her lovely, sweet neck.

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me,” he growled, teeth pressing against her skin.

“Baby, please,” she said in reply -- a love song if he ever heard one.

“Tell me what you want, Chloe,” He didn’t know how far she was willing to go and he was terrified of screwing it up by pushing further than she wanted, just because he was horny and ready to go.

She grabbed the sides of his head and forced him to look at her. He wanted to confess his dedication to her, let her know she was the only person he ever wanted this from again, scary as it was. But he couldn’t, it was too much.

Looking into his eyes with her expressive blue pools, she moved one of her hands down to his fist, where he was still holding the fabric of her dress against her thigh with a vise grip. He loosened at her touch, wondering what she was doing for only a second before she moved his hand up her dress, between her thighs. He moved his thigh to give them room.

He grinned slowly. Well, he definitely knew what to do with  _ that _ .

He watched her smile soften, eyes fluttering when he took her lead and moved his fingertips lightly over the fabric of her bikini bottoms.

“Chloe,” he whispered, “look at me, darling,”

Her eyes focused on his while he shifted his hand to dip up inside the bikini, eager to touch her without any barriers. She gasped so softenly he wasn’t even sure if he heard it, his own blood pumping loudly in his ears.

He dipped a finger into her folds, her hands gripping his shoulders as she let out a broken whimper.

“Oh?” he gasped teasingly, doing it again and making sure to stroke over her clit, “what do we have here?” She was so wet and his ego felt huge at knowing it was for him.

She was so delectable.

“Don’t tease,” she was able to get out quietly and he took the chance to shut them both up by kissing her again.

He moved his middle finger up inside her, dragging out the sleek heat from her center to rub over her nerve again, gently but with confidence and purpose. This was so much better than anything he’d fantasied about. He was completely taken in their moment.

She bucked her hips towards him but his hand on her hip kept her still. He shifted his hand upwards a little more, positing it so he could slid two fingers up into her next, this time pumping in and out while the heel of his hand continued to hold pressure on her clit.

The little sounds of approval leaving her throat and lips were better than any melody he could play on his piano. He’d listen to her like this for the rest of existence, breathy and needful.

“Bloody Hell,” he breathed against her mouth, his fingers moving steadily against the grip of her walls, “you feel so good,”

She just moaned, eyes half closed as she watched his lips.

Needing to taste her again, he moved his mouth to her neck and picked up speed, feeling her body tense against his and her walls begin to flutter. His own cock pulsed angrily as his fingers did what it couldn’t. He was almost furious about it, pressing her up higher from the force and reveling in the way she cried.

She was in that moment before the edge, before he took all the tension away and gave her only bliss. If felt so good being the one to give her this. 

She gasped, and he could feel her teetering on the edge. He wasn’t sure why she wouldn’t let go. She was holding on and it almost pained him. She deserved this. She needed it.

“Come on, darling,” he encouraged, lips against her ear, “come for me, it’s okay,”

It was like she needed to hear it, holding back to the point that she was shaking. “Lucifer,”

“I’m here with you,” he assured. He wasn’t going anywhere. Not ever.

She reached down to grip his wrist, and after a few more seconds, she gripped the back of his shirt with her other hand and shivered against him, wave after wave of what he hoped was the most intense orgasm she’d had in awhile getting drawn out of her. 

He felt it on his fingers, the way she clung to him for a short eternity. She was magnificent. 

He continued to hold her that way, pressed into the door, his fingers still inside her while she continued to grip his wrist, soft kisses placed on her shoulder. She breathed heavily, small moans slowly falling away.

When her grip loosened he knew he could pull his hand out from under her dress, being gentle and careful with her like she was the most precious thing he’d ever had the privilege of touching. She was just that -- Heaven sent.

She finally looked up at him, a picture of content and happiness across her face. He couldn’t resist lifting his fingers to his mouth and sucking her clean off of them. She watched, her stare turning lustful again for a split second.

“Yummy, mummy,” he praised, winking at her.

She hit his back with so little strength he felt kind of bad for her. “You’re so immature,” She shot back.

_ Guilty. _

With that she pushed on his chest for him to let her go. He complied, looking down at his straining erection, still confined in his shorts and harder than ever.

“This is how you like me isn’t it?” he asked, “Immature and impossibly hard,” 

Not to mention his poor blue balls. 

She looked at him with sympathy and he shifted himself inside his shorts. Bloody woman may be an angel but she was also a little evil.

She giggled happily, pushing past him to start up the bath. 

“Oh, you’re pleased with yourself, aren’t you?” he went on, getting his shirt off because he was way over heated. “Got what you want and enjoy seeing me suffer like this,”

He didn’t expect anything in return, but it didn’t mean he wasn't going to tease and complain. He knew Chloe was strong enough to resist and would never do anything she didn’t want to.

She turned from the tub and surprised him with a hug, looking up adoringly. 

It made his heart soar and he was sure he looked like a love sick puppy looking down at her, his complaining suddenly silence with the show of her affections. 

“I didn’t mean to let you do that,” she confessed innocently. 

“Sure you didn’t,” he replied flatly. Whether she did or didn’t, he was just glad it happened.

She giggled. “You loved it,”

He leaned down to kiss her. Hell yes he loved it.

“Get naked and get in the tub,” she moaned. “Time for me to take care of you,”

He watched her with surprise, eyes glued to her as she undressed and showed off her incredible naked body. He hadn’t seen it in its complete glory since years ago. She was somehow even more heavenly than back then.

Catching up, he quickly dropped his shorts and let her look at his impressive cock. He smiled because, well, he was a proud Devil.

He loved the way her cheeks flamed red but she tried not to be fazed. 

“Get in,” she narrowed her eyes.

He did, situating himself on his back and moving his arms to rest over the sides of the tub. He watched her, completely entranced as she got in and straddle him. The water was still going, filling the tub inch by inch as Chloe began kissing him gently, lips soft on his and making him want to reach up for more.

Before he could though, she sat up and reached over to turn the water off. 

He watched her as she turned back to him, her hands on his chest and only parts of her wet from their warm bath. He reached up to push aside her hair, one of his hands resting on her thigh while the other gently caressed the side of her breast, watching as her nipple puckered at his touch.

He moved his arms until they were wrapped around her lower back, drawing her forward while he sat up slightly and attached his mouth to her soft yet perky breast. His tongue swept over the taunt skin, hearing her moan as she cradled the back of his head. His own moan met hers, moving to her other breast and sucking at it gently. Her tits were perfect and he felt himself twitch between them as he thought about worshipping them for the whole night, longer if she let him.

But soon she pushed him back until he was whimpering at the loss of her in his mouth, replacing her breast with a lovely kiss and shifting over him until his cock was sliding along her soft warmth, still sleek with her recent release. The gentle friction of their skin was so, so nice.

“Oh,” she whimpered, forehead against his as his hands moved over her back, gripping at her flesh.

“Feels so good,” he said, his voice weaker than he expected. But he loved the way it made her smile with confidence.

She reached down under the water and alternated between stroking and grinding against him. He wanted to cry and beg to thrust up into her pussy, but somehow he knew she was just going to say no, the little minx knowing how to tease like a pro.

It was okay with him, it was hot as Hell that they were moving forward slowly but surely. He knew that once they actually began fucking he wasn’t going to let her rest at all, so this build up was good.

Her hand wrapped around him and she began stroking with more determination, kissing him with such passion his chest felt like bursting open.

He gasped weakly, feeling completely at her mercy, his hands gripping the skin of her hips and back.

“Oh, that’s it baby,” she said softly and assuringly. It was so nice being taken care of, he hadn’t had it in so long, not like this, not with so much love behind it.

Looking into her eyes he couldn’t hold back anymore, letting his own release come at her hand. It was blinding and he wasn’t quite sure how long his orgasm might last from how deprived he’d been in that department as of late.

“Fuck,” he groaned, forcing her against his chest as her hand continued to stroke him and he felt himself emptying with intense pulses.

She kissed his neck. “There we go,” she said sweetly, “doesn’t that feel so much better, baby?”

He nodded weakly, completely at her mercy and exhausted. He’d never been so satisfied from so little. 

She giggled and when she went to pull away he held her tighter, mumbling, “No… never letting you get away,”

When she relaxed against him he knew she didn’t want to get away as much as he didn’t want to let her go.

_ Best. Day. Ever. _ he thought, too content to even try and form any more words.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

That night, after their bath, Lucifer lay in Chloe’s bed a more satisfied Devil than ever before. He’d never done so little but felt so much. It was beautiful the way she seemed so comfortable with it all.

She crawled into bed with him and cuddled in, making him smile contently.

“Lucifer?” she asked after a while.

He hummed to let her know he was listening, but already close to sleep.

“I like this,”

“I like this too, darling,” he agreed, thinking she was sweet.

“I mean… I like this and I just…”

“Hmm?”

“I wish you’d tell me something about yourself. Something true, something about your past… let me see beyond all this Devil business… let me understand why-”

“I’m telling you the truth, darling, I can't help it you don't believe me,” It was so frustrating. She did know him. He didn’t keep his past from her.

“Lucifer,” she huffed, shifting onto her elbows so she was looking down at him.

He didn’t want to show his frustration, because he understood she was only human and it was hard to accept divinity. He stroked her damp hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. 

“I just want you to know you can tell me anything, I won't be scared by it,”

He wasn't so sure. The only way he could really make her understand was by showing her his wings or his Devil face and if he allowed himself to think about it it terrified him. How would she react, would all these months of what they had built, their trust, all go to Hell?  _ Pun not intended. _

“Maybe one day I’ll let you see,”

“I hope so,” she smiled, cuddling in again and he was glad for it to be over.

He listened to her cute little snore as she drifted off, much like she had in the days beforehand. He wanted every night to be like this, minus her not believing him about who he really was.

.

“Luci!” Amenadiel greeted, always appearing at the most inconvenient times as of late. Or maybe that was just because most of his days were spent with Chloe and Trixie now and he didn't have time for his brother anymore.

He was setting up for his date with Chloe and didn’t have time for this.

“Be quick, I have Chloe coming over,”

“Oh,” he smiled, taking a look around, “my brother’s a romantic. This is really nice, Luci, I’m sure she’ll love it,”

Amenadiel, Linda, and even Maze had been really supportive, and if he wasn’t so in his own head maybe he would have noticed something was a little off about all this.

He thought about asking his brother if he knew anything about what Trixie being born meant but he didn't want to put thoughts into his head and have the information reach his father.

“Hopefully she will, yes,” he said taking a deep breath and honestly a little worried about screwing it up. He just wanted to show her he could do this, be a man only devoted to her. “Now what is it you wanted?”

“Oh, nothing, just checking in to see how you were getting on. You haven’t had any time for anyone other than those girls of yours.”

They were all he wanted to spend his time on these days so his brother’s guilt trip wasn't working. Guilt trips never did work on him anyway.

When the elevator indicated it was on its way up he shooed his brother away, anxious for him to be gone and to greet Chloe with a devilish smile.

In the same instant the doors opened, Amenadiel was gone and he was left awe struck at Chloe’s beauty.

She smiled as she walked towards him, a sexy yet elegant red dress hugging her body and lovely hair falling over one shoulder in soft waves. Her perfect lips were painted in the same color and she looked like sin and virtue all at once.

“Have I left you speechless or do you hate the color?” she asked, biting her lip with what seemed to be uncertainty. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Speechless,” he breathed, reaching a hand over to her.

As soon as she placed her small hand in his he pulled her closer, making her gasp. “You’re lovely,”

“I’ll wear this more often then,” she breathed just before he gave her a kiss in proper greeting.

“Simply stunning,” he reiterated.

“Thank you,” she blushed.

He grinned and stepped back so he could admire her at arm's length. He raised their hands, silently telling her to spin. She laughed and did, leaving him breathless once again.

“I mean… I  _ do _ deserve the most beautiful woman in the world, but I still can’t believe I got you,”

She rolled her eyes at him but he knew she loved it. He’d always been loveable.

“You look nice too, Lucifer,” she offered.

“Of course, I always do,” 

“Good to know you haven't lost your self esteem since the last time I saw you,”

He chuckled at her comment, helping her over to where he had their dinner set up. He had lit candles and dimmed the lights, picking the perfect red wine to go with their grilled cheese sandwiches. 

“This is amazing, Lucifer. But I feel overdressed, I expected to go somewhere fancy,”

“I wanted to surprise you, but if you feel overdressed you can always get  _ un _ dressed. You might enjoy eating in the nude,” he wiggled his eyebrows. Less clothing on her was always a good idea -- perhaps his best idea yet.

She ignored him and sat down when he pulled her chair out for her. He was overjoyed that this night was actually happening.

He poured her a glass of wine and took his own seat. This was more special in that he’d actually tailored this night to her. Any other woman he would have just taken to a nice restaurant, or forgone that altogether, but he knew Chloe would like this more. Plus it was more intimidate, just the two of them.

They talked about Trixie mostly, about how well she was taking the news about him being her father and about how all around incredible she was.

“You’re good with her,” Chloe said seriously, the night lazy and relaxed. “It’s really heartwarming to watch,”

He smirked. “Yes, I did notice how it turns you on,” he teased, pretty sure the thing that really got her going that night was the fact that Trixie was now calling him daddy and he could let go around her too, be the father he wanted to be.

Chloe shook her head. “I’m serious,”

“I know, darling,” he offered, pouring her some more wine. “Ready for dessert?”

“Mmm, I’m kind of full,” she told him, sitting back and putting a hand over her stomach. She’d eaten all of her sandwich and seemed to really enjoy it. 

“Let’s move to the couch then,” he said, reaching for her hand and helping her over. She took her shoes off while he went to grab the chocolate covered strawberries and put them down on the coffee table incase either of them wanted one.

He sat down and settled in with her. “What about your father?” he asked. The most he had heard was how he was a cop like Chloe and died in a shooting when she was a teenager.

She smiled and he was excited to discover something else that brought her joy. “He was a really amazing father,” she began, arm propped up beside her on the couch as they sat turned into each other. “I got along with him really well… he always knew what to say to make me feel better… and I never really had that with my mother, you know? The two of them were so different,”

“But your mother loves you too,” he said gently, seeing it in her the night he had the pleasure of meeting the woman.

“I know she does, but our relationship was always more strained than anything else. It was really hard when he died. I took it really bad and I think it’s the only time I really gave my mother any real grief,”

He frowned in wonder of what she meant.

She looked up and a flash of embarrassment washed over her expression. “I began partying and experimenting with drugs and men a-”

“ _ Men _ ?  _ Really _ ?” He had no idea she had had such a wild side. Well, other than that one time with him, of course, but he was sure that was a one off.

She smiled and it was extremely sexy. “Maybe a few girls too,” she teased with a wink.

“Where have you been hiding this part of yourself?” he asked excitedly.

She moved on. “Anyway, it was my way of dealing with all the pain and that’s how I ended up getting talked into doing nude scenes for a stupid movie and going down a path I knew my father didn’t want for me,”

“What changed things for you?” he asked, genuinely interested and grateful for the insight. 

“It wasn’t anything I can pinpoint really. I just woke up one day and decided I didn’t want to be that person, so I made moves and became a cop… met Dan… and well, you know the rest,”

He nodded. He was glad he was now a part of ‘the rest’. She was incredible. 

“I think you’re incredibly brave, you know that?” he asked.

She seemed surprised, her lovely features lighting up. “You do?” she asked, propping the side of her head against her hand and watching him like she was fascinated with him. 

The way the candle light wrapped around her was beautiful,  _ she _ was beautiful, and nothing could stop him from moving in for a kiss.

She didn’t pull away, simply caressed the side of his face as she returned the small show of affection.

“I do,” he affirmed, taking her wine glass and putting it on the table. He grabbed a strawberry and held it up to her tempting lips. “Eat,”

“Bossy,” she simply said before letting him feed it to her.

He was mesmerized by the way her plump lips looked around the small fruit, leaving the stem between his fingers as she bit it off and moaned.

“Bloody Hell,” he whispered, enthralled by watching her mouth and the way it moved.

He threw the stem down and licked the chocolate off his fingers, wanting to taste more from her lips. Bringing his fingers back to the nape of her neck, he pulled her into a deep kiss. She let him, their kiss tasting of the strawberries and something else much more sinful. 

He chuckled and let her straddle him when she began to shift and take the lead.

“Detective,” he said teasingly, but she just shushed him and kissed him some more, deep and slow. Her lips were so soft and eager, tasting of both moonlight and a sun shower. 

He moved his hands over her back until they dropped to her thighs and helped her short dress up a little. 

His large hands moved around to grab onto her ass, groaning when he felt she was wearing a g-string. He used his grip on her ass to pull her more firmly against himself, their kiss breaking and his face pressing into her chest. The heat was all consuming, and he wanted to be consumed by her. 

He moved one hand up so he could greedily pull her neckline down, exposing more of her skin to him but not nearly enough. He kissed her there with fever, reveling in the way her hands gripped his hair.

She wanted him too. She couldn’t deny it now. 

When she began to undo his shirt he sat back long enough to let her, helping by tugging it off before being forced back down with her hands pressing on his chest.

She bit her lip and looked down at him like a lioness hunting her prey.  _ Oh, Hell yes, _ he thought. He knew she had this side in her and it was incredible when she showed it.

She crawled off his lap only to kneel between his legs, working to undo his belt and making him fall apart at simply the sight.

“Chlo-”

“Shh,” she hushed, biting her lip and tugging at his waistband.

If she wanted to start this way, who was he to argue? He lifted his hips just enough for her to tug the fabric under his ass, his erection springing free.

Her gentle hand wrapped around him and she looked up into his eyes. He was sure he looked like a mess already. She drove him mad. 

She gave a little smirk and placed an open mouth kiss to the head of his penis, precum painting her red lips. She maintained eye contact as she licked a line from base to tip. 

“Fu…”

All he had was the memory of how amazing her mouth felt in the past, but as she began taking him, he realized his memory had not done her justice. She was so warm and wet and  _ good.  _

He continued to watch when she closed her eyes, long dark lashes over pale skin, her cheeks hollowing out slightly as she sucked with just the right amount of pressure.

His balls tightened and he gave a strained cry when her tongue swirled around him and she hummed happily. He needed to hold her, but he opted for gripping the couch cushions instead. 

If he was ever vulnerable it was right now, completely giving himself over to her, body and soul. It was bloody terrifying, but he didn’t dare dream of stopping. 

He moved his hand into her hair, making sure to be gentle about it and let her do her thing. “You’re so damn good at that, darling,”

She sucked him in and out a few times, stroking the part of him she couldn’t fit. He didn’t blame her, most people couldn't. She popped him out, continuing to stroke. “Really?” she breathed. “Haven’t done it in so long,”

He groaned at her even thinking she was rusty. “Come here,” he said, wanting to lift her all the way up until she was sitting on his face so he could show her how grateful he was. 

She gave a pout and shook her head, putting him back into his mouth like a greedy girl.  _ Well then…  _

He relaxed back and enjoyed it. It was a little embarrassing how quickly he wanted to come, warning her when he felt himself getting closer. “Chloe, darling, s-stop,”

She didn’t. 

“Unless you want a mouth full o-”

She just picked up the pace, glancing up at him.  _ Oh, _ she did want a mouth full of cum.  _ Naughty, naughty.  _

“Ah, ah fuck,” It should be illegal to be as good as she was.

His grip on her hair tightened as he let go, spilling into her mouth, closing his eyes at the feel of her sucking gently still and swallowing.

He relaxed back for a second, catching his breath. He’d been with pornstars and hookers before, professionals, but experiencing it with someone he cared for was so much better than anything he’d had in the past. It wasn’t just how wonderful she was at doing that to him, it was that she wanted to, and he wanted  _ her. _

When he felt her bracing herself on his thighs to stand, he found all the energy he had left in his weak state and grabbed her, lifting her and throwing her down on the couch, her happy laughter filling the room with light. He loved it. 

“Lucifer,” she giggled, with him already on top and between her legs.

“Yes, darling?” he asked, much more interested in getting her dress off than whatever she had to say. 

Their eyes locked for a moment and she just hummed and arched her back to let him reach underneath her for the zipper. Once that was down it was easy to shimmy her dress off, stunned at the sight of her in sexy black lingerie sprawled out on his couch.

“So beautiful,” he mused, moving his hand between the valley of her breasts and down her toned stomach, fingers dancing over the small piece of fabric covering what he wanted to drown in.

He moved her legs to get the damn thing off, smiling with pride at how she let him, watching him every step of the way.

“Want to take that lovely bra off for me, darling?”

She answered by reaching behind herself and unhooking it, pulling it from her body and letting it fall where it may.

“Well, if you aren’t the best thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on then I don’t know what is,” Her skin was flawless and she glowed in that slight way she did. Her comfort in letting him see her completely was also just so heartwarming to him. It was a privilege and he wasn’t going to take it for granted. 

“Lucifer,” she said, reaching for him and he took that as a hint for her wanting his body on top of hers again.

He climbed on top, chuckling when she wrapped her long legs around him, bucking her hips up against him. He’d dreamed about this for what felt like an eternity. 

“Ah ah, darling, you don’t get to have that yet… I’m still hungry,” he whispered against her mouth. She’d tortured him enough, maybe it was her turn to be tortured in return. 

“But I need you,” she whimpered and damn if she didn’t rock him to his core with those simple four words. He wanted her to need him, he wanted it desperately. She nipped at his bottom lip. “You have all night to eat more…”

He tried to resist her kiss but when she reach between them with one hand and made him rub up along her folds, he knew she’d won.

“Please, baby,” she moaned.

Oh, the begging did wonderful things to all his senses. She was already aligning him to her entrance and all he had to do was push in. 

He did, both of them breathing a sigh of relief, eyes closed. She was clenching around his intrusion and he was pretty sure if he moved they both might die from the pure carnal bliss. 

She was so incredible, laying there under him, holding on with all her limbs and maybe forgetting how to breath.

“Look at me, Chloe,”

Her blue eyes opened and looked right into his soul, through all the bullshit, and he wondered if maybe she saw… maybe she saw his fall and all the horrible things he’d been though. Maybe she saw that _ this _ , being here with her, was all worth it. He’d go through it ten times over again to be with her in the end. 

Needfully, she grabbed the back of his head and made him kiss her, her moans mixing with his groan as he began to move. She was so, so hot and wet and he stayed buried inside her longer with each thrust, until they both couldn’t take the slow pace and he began a new faster rhythm.

Making love to her made him feel young again, happy and without any regret. He watched her below him, hair fanned out against the Italian leather, head thrown back. He could feel the pull of her walls telling him she was close and all he wanted now was for them to come together. He had all night to keep the pleasure coming, but for now his emotions felt too overwhelming and he didn’t want to hold on. He wanted to be one with her. 

“Oh, yes,” she gasped, tightening further. He pushed through it, searching for her release and watched the glory of her coming and coming, gripping at his back desperately.

Feeling so strongly like this made it hard to breath. It was overwhelming and made his chest ache, thinking how he might not be able to live if she ever went away again. 

Pushing such heavy thoughts aside as best as he could, he finally let go as well, movements becoming less rhythmic and feeling the moment with her. He’d never felt so out of control. 

When his waves of pleasure began to fall away, the moisture suddenly noticeable on his face, shocked him.

_ Tears? _

Tears at a time as perfect as this?

“Oh, baby,” she breathed, pulling him into her, holding on as a gentle sob shook him.

He was so happy, why was he crying? What was wrong with him? He’d found his soulmate and she was holding him. 

He didn’t know what was wrong with him, but he held onto her until it past, thankful she was holding him back so comfortingly.

She kissed the side of his head and he felt no rush to move passed this, given the right amount of time to try and process.

“I’m sorry,” he finally got out, when he felt a little more calm. It was so strange, feeling such an overwhelming rush of emotions that he literally cried.

She pulled his face away from her neck so she could wipe the tears. “Why are you sorry, Lucifer?”

“I promise I’m the happiest I’ve ever been, I don’t know why I’m crying,” He had no idea why in this incredible act with her he was reminded of some of the darkest parts of his past, why suddenly it was all worth it because it brought him to right here, with her. 

She gave him the kindest smile, caressing over his cheek with the back on her fingers once it was dry. “Baby… sometimes we cry when we’re really happy,”

He watched her, hanging to every word. 

He’d just realized she was the only woman he wanted to be with, to share this with, and he never expected to feel like this ever. He’d never even sought it out. Sex had been enough for him, but with her he wanted more.

“So, like when you began crying that night we conceived Trixie and I had you up o-”

She smacked his back and made him laugh. Humor was easier than love and hurt. He had enough of crying and just wanted the rest of the night to be fun. He knew how to do fun. 

“Yes, like that,” she rolled her eyes. “If you had that many orgams I’m pretty sure you’d cry too,”

He pulled back and scooped her up, making her yelp and laugh, holding on. “Well, let’s go see if we can recreate that night, shall we?”

The night was far from over. He was going to prove to her he was still the Devil who could make her come until she cried. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

A couple of weeks later Chloe and Trixie had their first sleepover together and Lucifer couldn’t be more excited. He bought pink bed sheets for the guestroom just for Trixie and created an ice cream bar at the actual bar. They played board games and the night was a smashing success. All their nights and days together were.

Now that Maze and Eve were a thing, Chloe wanted to give them the apartment every once in awhile. God knows Eve had done it for her more times than she could count. And Lucifer had this huge place all to himself so it made sense for them to start hanging out at his penthouse more often. 

At first she thought it wasn’t very kid friendly, but Trixie loved it. She made believe she was a mermaid in the hot tub, she practiced on his piano, she took over half of Lucifer’s office with her drawings and she pretended to be Maze while pouring him his drinks from behind the bar.

Chloe didn’t really like that last one but Trixie did, and Lucifer did know how to knock them back unlike anyone she’d ever met. He was never drunk, which worried her because it meant he’d worked up an insane tolerance. When she asked about it he gave her some crap about alcohol not affecting him like it did mortals and she stopped him before she got a headache. Where did he come up with all this stuff?

She wished he’d open up and let her in, so she could maybe know more than just the things that were on the surface.

.

The next morning Chloe woke up alone in Lucifer’s bed, smiling when she heard the piano and knew one of them was playing. From the sound of it it was Trixie.

She reached for Lucifer’s discarded shirt at the edge of the bed and put it on before walking to the door. 

They were sitting together, Lucifer obviously teaching her some new melody. It was simple but beautiful. He was learning too, learning that Trixie couldn’t pick things up as quickly as he expected her to.

She almost laughed as she recalled him storming away in frustration when she didn’t pick up a particularly hard arrangement. Her teacher had her learning a simple song and it bored Lucifer so he had given her his own lesson. He’d apologize once he cooled down and agreed to play and teach her the song he deemed way beneath his skillset.

Yep, he was still strange and still the man she was falling in love with. The better he became with Trixie the more Chloe wanted to jump his bones. Seeing them together was just the greatest thing in the world. 

She and Lucifer had made things official the morning after their date and she really did trust him when he told her he wouldn’t hurt her. He wasn’t Dan and she wasn’t who she was when she was with Dan either.

Plus the sex was only getting hotter and more frequent, the two of them fucking every second they could find to be alone, so she wasn’t at all worried about him tiring of her any time soon. He was insatiable.

“Perfect,” he praised the little girl. “Now I need a drink. Do you want one? Never too young to start,”

Chloe’s mouth opened to protest but he just looked up at her and smiled. He knew she was there and was only teasing her.

Trixie giggled as she played, knowing her daddy was just being silly even before Chloe did. She finally walked over to them from across the large room.

“Oh, hello sleepy head, nice of you to join us,” he began, making his way over to the bar. “Did I tire you out last night?”

She widened her eyes at him, even though his broad back was to her now, pouring his drink, perfect body draped in a silk robe.

“Why were you tired, mommy? Did your game of Monopoly go too long? Did you and daddy play more after I went to bed?”

Lucifer turned with the most excited, stupid look on his face, and before he could blurt out something inappropriate, she stopped it. “Yep! Yes, monkey, we played a few too many games. Silly really, we should have gone to bed at a reasonable time,”

“That’s why I have a bedtime,” Trixie said pridefully, like she was much smarter than her parents, which she probably was.

Chloe took a seat where Lucifer had been and pushed Trixie’s hair back off her face. “You’re right, it was our mistake… Now show me what you learned,”

She kept her arm around her daughter, gasping excitedly at how good she was. It wasn’t great in reality but it was  _ good _ .

“So good, baby! Oh my gosh, you’re going to surpass daddy soon,” she tickled her and made her laugh that sweet little giggle as Lucifer almost choked on his drink.

She loved teasing him and it was just so easy sometimes.

“Don’t listen to your mother, child. I’m the creative one in this family, my opinion on this is all that matters,”

He walked around and leaned against the piano, eyeing her. She rolled her eyes. He was such a baby.

“Listen, I’ve gotta go into the station for just a little bit this morning, will you two be okay without me?” She asked, changing the topic. 

He smiled. “Of course, darling, but you do work too much,”

She sighed. “Yeah, I know,” She kissed the top of Trixie’s head. “Promise no work whatsoever tomorrow, so we can do whatever you guys want,”

.

At the station Chloe used the extra time to get her paperwork sorted and sit in on the meeting her lieutenant wanted her to attend.

Dan was also there, of course, eyeing her from his own desk. She wanted to leave before he could stop her but no such luck. 

The two of them met by the stairs, where he called out for her to wait up. 

“Look Chlo, I know things have been tense between us but I’m worried about you and Trix. I have a bad feeling about this Lucifer guy,”

This was stupid. Lucifer had been in their lives for months now and he hadn’t done anything to make her think any of this was a bad thing. Not really. It was more her own insecurities than anything else, which she was starting to let go of anyway.

“Well too bad, Dan, because I have nothing but good feelings about him.” She wasn’t sure how many times she had to say it but -- It. Wasn’t. His. Business.

“Aren’t you afraid of Trix being around someone who thinks he’s the Devil? Someone we have no real information on. He could be dangerous, Chloe, why are you choosing to be blind to all this? You’re such a good detective, you should be able to see it,”

Her jaw tensed in annoyance. How  _ dare _ he?

She was a damn good detective, with one of the best closure rates, he was way out of line. 

Dan’s own jaw moved, but it seemed more in realization than annoyance. He stepped back and looked at her like he’d figured her out. “Or is it because you have feelings for him that you’re choosing to look the other way?”

He was being crazy and her exasperated sigh told him as such. “Have you been looking into him?”

He shrugged like it was no big deal. “So what if I have?” He wasn’t apologetic at all.

She couldn’t take it anymore, because she was just done with his bullshit. He had the balls to break her heart and now thought he had a say in her life, had a right to question her number one priority of keeping Trixie safe.

“We’re divorced Dan,” she tried to speak calmly so no one would be alerted of their arguing. “ _ This _ -” she pointed between them- “it’s been over for almost seven years, so just stop, okay? Just stop and let me be happy,”

“I care about you, I  _ do _ want you to be happy, I just-”

“No, Dan, no you don’t. It’s enough, okay? I’ve had enough and I don’t have the energy anymore.”

She seemed to have finally gotten it through his thick skull, because she saw him visibly backing off. “Just think about it, okay? How much do you actually know about him?”

Okay, so many she was wrong. He wasn’t done.

But she was.

She just looked at him and shook her head, deciding she had much better things to do and walked away without even a goodbye.

She  _ hated  _ when someone was able to get under her skin. When someone made her question her own feelings and thoughts -- she did that enough on her own, she didn’t need other people’s help. 

She hated Dan for not just letting it go, but she knew it really was just because he cared, and he’d get back together with her in an instant if she said she wanted to try again. He’d accept Trixie as his own and he’d…

_ No. _

It didn’t matter. She didn’t want him. Didn’t want easy and uncomplicated now that she had something that felt more real and right than anything else.

Going back to Dan would be a step backwards.

.

On her way back to Lux she picked up Chinese takeout for the three of them, her mind still swirling as the elevator took her up to Lucifer’s.

Maybe Dan was right. Maybe she was so infatuated with Lucifer that it was clouding her judgment. He never actually gave her any real answers about his past, always talking in those biblical metaphors he liked so much.

Should she be embaressed with herself for letting it go everytime he resolved the situation with sex? Making her feel so drunk on lust and carnal ecstasy that sometimes she really did believe he was the Devil and she’d been pulled in by his allure. 

The elevator doors opened and she stepped through to see Lucifer by the bar, drinking and looking at his phone.

She approached and put the food down.

“Hello, darling, how was work?” he asked with a smile, tucking his phone away and giving her his attention as he often did. 

She smiled in return but still felt the stress in her expression, walking over to him to reach up for a kiss and took the glass from his hand. She took a big sip and pulled a face at the burn. How could he drink this stuff all day long? It was disgusting. 

“Rough, I see,”

His arm wrapped around her waist and she looked up at him, so tall, dark and handsome she could hardly believe her eyes sometimes. Was Dan right? Did she just forgive all his faults because she was so taken with him? He drank like a fish, gave Trixie money when he shouldn’t, smoked, had slept with half the men and women in LA…

She shook her head of the thoughts, hating the fact that her day had started so well and now her mood was shot. “Where’s Trix?” she asked.

He shrugged. “Think she’s in the walk-in,”

She frowned, wondering why that would be, then remembered he had some not so kid friendly things in there. And she wasn’t just talking about the sex toys but also the drugs she looked the other way with.

What if her feelings for Lucifer were clouding her judgment? She was a detective for the LAPD. Her job was to enforce the law, and some of the things Lucifer had and did weren’t exactly legal.

When she found it the first time and asked about it he said he used it for private parties mostly, which he didn’t have anymore. Other than that it was for his own fun. Never in a million years would she expect to be with someone who did drugs, and yet here she was. She believed him when he said he’d never do any when Trixie was around, but still. 

“Lucifer!” she said with annoyance, pulling away from him and putting the glass down. “You have to watch her. God knows what you have in there!”

She stormed around him, eager to get to her daughter. She hated how she was suddenly doubting him with Trixie when just this morning she trusted him completely.

“It’s fine, darling!” he called after her, his footsteps following.

What if Trixie found a pill and swallowed it thinking it was candy a-

“She’s just playing dress up,” Lucifer said at the same time her step faltered and she saw her daughter in the middle of the huge walk-in closet, her father's designer suits on the floor around her while she had on one of his luxurious silk robes. 

She smiled at the sight, feeling much better. A few months ago Lucifer would have freaked out about having a six year old messing up his clothes, but he wasn’t reacting now.

“Mommy! Look, I’m a fairy princess,” Trixie said excitedly.

Chloe’s smile grew at the sight of her. Trixie had thrown her hair up in some crazy way that would probably take her an hour to untangle, she’d also clearly gotten her hands on Chloe’s lipstick from Lucifer’s nightstand, the majority of it on her cheeks, and was holding one of his sex sticks -- the one with peacock feathers at the end.

“Daddy has so many wands,” she smiled happily, “but I don’t know why they’re all black and not fun colors. This one’s the prettiest!”

He chuckled from behind her, standing so close she could feel his breath on her hair. She elbowed him smuggly, continuing to give her daughter an adoring smile. Lucifer huffed but she could tell she hadn’t really hurt him. 

She went over to her daughter and took the stick from her hand, throwing it across the closet. “You look fantastic, monkey, the prettiest fairy princess I’ve ever seen,” she said, kneeling to kiss her and pulling a random feather from her hair.

She looked back at Lucifer with annoyance. He just smiled that stupid gorgeous grin that she was sure got him out of everything.

“See? She’s fine. You don’t need to watch over her like a hawk all the time,”

She rolled her eyes. “I’ll deal with you later,” she threatened.

“Oh, daddy does like getting punished by mummy,”

_ Oh. God _ . She could just shoot him sometimes. God forbid he went half a day without sex now that they had begun having it or he turned into a pervert.

Trixie giggled and Chloe took her hand. “Come on, let’s go eat,”

She pressed passed Lucifer and he followed after them. “Darling!? Are you really angry with me? I’d never put our offspring in danger, you know that,”

“Sometimes I wish you’d stop talking,” she groaned, helping Trixie up onto the bar stool and opening the bag of food.

“Well, I think you know very well how to shut me up when you want to,” he winked, licking his lips at the implication.

“What is wrong with you?” she asked with clenched teeth. Was everything really about sex? She couldn’t raise a child with him if this is all it would ever be.

“Quite literally nothing is wrong with me,” he answered seriously. “I think all the people in this room would consider me pretty perfect, don’t you think?” he nudged Trixie who just giggled at him again.

She put the food in front of Trixie and leaned against the bar, pressing her fingers to her temples and closing her eyes to calm her nerves.

“Seriously, darling, are you okay?”

Before this shit with Dan she was more than okay. It was really shitty of him to make her doubt Lucifer this way. She knew how much he adored Trixie and she was sure he’d die for her in a heartbeat. She wasn’t being fair.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, looking from Trixie, who was stuffing her mouth, to Lucifer who was looking at her with genuine worry, his arm extended towards her to rub her arm.

“I’m fine… I’m sorry,” she sighed, trying to let the tension leave her body.

“How many times do I need to tell you? You never need to apologize,”

She softened then, his brown eyes telling her what she needed to know. He may be hiding something dark but his feelings were real. 

“Thanks,” she offered.

He stood up taller and sighed. “Now, I did want to ask you something,”

“Shoot,” she said, happy for the distraction and reaching over to grab a piece of broccoli from Trixie’s container.

“I was talking to my brother and-”

“Brother!?” she almost choked.

He looked at her with worry and confusion, pushing his drink towards her. She patted her chest and shook her head, letting him know she was fine.

“You have a brother? You didn’t tell me you had a brother,”

“Well yes, of course, I have many siblings, but this is the only one I’m actually in contact with on a regular basis,” he explained, “Anyway, I was wondering if you two might want to meet him?” he asked, moving a hand onto Trixie’s back. “I know he wants to meet you,”

Trixie smiled and went to reply but her mouth was still full.

“Swallow before speaking,” Chloe reminded, the response on autopilot by now.

“Oh my god! I have an uncle!?”

Chloe smiled at her excitement and Lucifer shook his head. “Yes, I suppose my father is to thank for that one,”

Chloe frowned, ignoring his weirdness again. “Lucifer, we’d love to meet him,” This meant getting an insight into his past, into his family.

“Lovely,” he said delightfully, “He’s free tomorrow,”

“Tomorrow?” she hadn’t expected it to be so soon but since they didn't have any plans it was perfect and she was ecstatic over him actually opening up in some sort of way.

And just like that, she was happy again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

Chloe hadn’t felt this excited in a while. Her knee was bouncing up and down as she switched between looking around, wondering who Lucifer’s brother could be, and giving her attention to Lucifer and Trixie only when they addressed her.

The three of them had been sitting outside of an old time burger joint for a few minutes, waiting for Amenadiel to arrive so they could order and begin their day. With names like Lucifer and Amenadiel, Chloe could just imagine how unique their parents must have been.

She smiled at the thought of Dan being wrong. Lucifer was letting her into his life. He was introducing her to his brother, she just had to be patient with him and let him move things at a pace he was comfortable with.

“Are you okay, darling?” Lucifer asked, distracting her. “I’ve never seen you this gittery,”

She smiled. “I’m fine, Lucifer, just excited to meet your brother,”

“Ah! Speak of the angel. Here he is now,”

His eyes were looking at someone behind her so she turned eagerly to see who was walking over.

She instantly felt confusion and surprise. The only person walking up to them was a tall and handsome slightly older black man.

So, they were adopted? Huh, Lucifer hadn’t told her any of that. But then again he hadn’t told her much of anything.

She stood to greet him, a kind smile bright on his face.

“Chloe, I presume,” he said, extending his hand to shake hers. 

She returned the greeting, offering a smile. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you, Amenadiel,”

“She is lovely, Luci,” he said, looking back at Lucifer, holding her hand now in between both of his. “No wonder you’ve been keeping her to yourself.”

She found herself flattered by the compliment, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

He chuckled lightly in return.

“Alright,” Lucifer said with annoyance, stepping around to break the contact between them and giving her an irritated stare. “What the Hell, Chloe? It took me  _ months _ to get into your pants and now you’re all giddy about  _ this _ guy?”

She rolled her eyes but decided he was right.

Trixie cleared her throat and they all turned their attention down towards her. She was grinning up at them.

“Oh, and you must be the infamous Trixie. Such an honor to meet you, young lady,”

Trixie reached her hand up in greeting like a good girl, making Chloe proud.

“Yes, and you must be my uncle!”

Amenadiel laughed. “That I am!”

“Cool! I’ve never had an uncle before,”

Amenadiel kneeled down to her level as they continued to talk.

Chloe was charmed but also completely confused. There was no actual way Lucifer and Amenadiel were brothers, not just because they didn’t look the same, but because they had completely different accents. If they were adopted then they should have at least been brought up in the same home.

Maybe they were half brothers, with Amenadiel growing up in the US while Lucifer was raised in the UK?

She had imagined his brother to be another tall, dark, and handsome Brit. But what she got was a tall, dark, and handsome American -- which was close enough, she guessed.

“Will you help me go up and order?” Amenadiel asked Trixie. 

When Trixie nodded happily, he stood back up and asked them what they wanted. Lucifer and Chloe gave them their orders and she watched the two walk away.

_ Adorable _ , she thought, a little lost in her thoughts.

Lucifer motioned for her to sit again and she snapped out of it long enough to do so.

“Were you adopted?” she asked.

Lucifer frowned. “No.”

She frowned too, partly because he was lying again and because he was being so obvious about it.

“Lucifer,” she warned. “Do you have different fathers? Different mothers?”

“No. Same mother. Same father… Unfortunately.”

She narrowed her eyes and fought the urge not to smack him. “You have noticed that you two look nothing alike… or sound it,”

“I can’t help it that they made me far more handsome,”

She felt her teeth grinding together and as she noticed Amenadiel and Trixie returning, she decided to ignore him. It’s all she could do to stop herself from feeling like she was going crazy. 

After a few pleasantries about how they were so happy to meet and their order arrived, they moved onto more pressing topics.

“So, I don’t know if you’ve noticed this, Amenadiel, but your brother tends to withhold information like it’s his job,”

Amenadiel just looked from her to him.

“Would you mind explaining how exactly you’re brothers?” she asked.

“Oh,” Amenadiel said like it was amusing. “Yes, ah, clearly he means we’re brothers in the… broader use of the word,”

She smiled. Finally, some honesty.

“It’s just that we’ve known each other since we were kids, we grew up together, been through all the good and bad,”

“Ah,” she said. It made a lot more sense.

Lucifer huffed and she elbowed him to stop him from interrupting.

“What was daddy like when he was little?” Trixie asked, their attentioned turned to her and Chloe agreed it was a great question.

“Oh, well… he was a bit of a rebel,”

“Still am,” Lucifer interjected.

“Always getting into trouble,”

“Here we go,” Lucifer groaned, throwing his burger back down into the small plastic basket a little dramatically. 

She looked at him with a frown as he rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

“But also the most fun and the most talented… many people’s favorite,”

The air around the “brothers” changed slightly, to that of reminiscing and love.

“It’s been so hard getting him to open up,” she said, feeling good to express that to someone who knew him.

She felt Lucifer’s hand on her back and gave him a soft smile before returning her attention to Amenadiel.

“With Lucifer what you see is what you get, Chloe. He may be a pain but when he gives someone his word he always keeps it, and I’ve never known him to lie,”

“Huh…” she said in wonder. He must have meant that Lucifer was genuine, and while he did talk in metaphors they did speak in volumes about some sort of truth.

“I do love all this talk about me,” Lucifer slipped in, making Chloe smile and lean into him, his hand that was on her back moving around to her waist and holding her closer.

“You two are adorable… It’s really good to see Lucifer so happy. He’s lucky to have you ladies. You make him a better man,” Amenadiel winked down at Trixie, who smiled brightly before looking at them.

“Tell me, Trixie, has your dad been good so far?”

“The best!” she beamed.

Even though the afternoon was turning out to be very different than what she had expected, she was still happy, leaning her head against Lucifer’s shoulder.

“Glad to hear it. You’re his proudest and most important achievement, you know?”

“I am?” she asked.

“Of course,” Lucifer spoke up, “You may be tiny and weak but I’m sure you’ll make me proud yet,”

Chloe rolled her eyes, feeling a twitch in one from how much he made her do it. She smacked his chest.

“Ow, I’m only teasing, darling, calm down,” he added. “Making that little urchin with you is definitely the best thing I’ve ever done,”

He was sweet, and she believed him. Trixie was the best thing she’d ever done too.

“So what are we thinking?” Amenadiel asked Trixie, “ice cream or milkshakes next?”

They all laughed when Trixie responded with, “Both!”

. 

Much later in the day Chloe was laying naked on her stomach in Lucifer’s bed, silk covering her midsection while her feet kicked up, crossing her ankles one way and then the other.

She turned her head towards him before propping herself up on her elbows so she could better look at him. 

His head supported by a few pillows, he laid on his back, one knee bent up and swirling whisky around slowly in his glass.

He really was gorgeous, she thought, and getting a bit of an insight into his life today had been incredible. Amenadiel seemed to really know him, and it meant a lot that someone as stable as him clearly thought well of Lucifer.

He’d let his walls down when he was ready, she knew that. Or at least she continued to hope. It broke her heart thinking about the fact that it might be a sad and dark past. 

The corners of his lips turned up before he turned his stare from the liquor in his glass towards her. 

She just smiled.

“You really do look heavenly when you’re all ravished like this,” he offered, reaching his empty hand over to push some messy hair away from her face.

“Well, I have you to thank for all the ravishing,”

He moaned delightfully. “That you do, my darling,”

Needing to be closer, she moved until she was leaning on his chest, her hand playing with his stubble as his did the same with her hair.

It was so nice, here in the silence with him, their daughter safely tucked into his guest bed down the hall.

“Today was really nice… with your brother I mean,” she offered, wanting him to know she appreciated it.

“Yes, I did notice you liked him,” he raised a knowing and accusatory eyebrow.

She grinned. “I just didn’t expect him to be so handsome and charming,” she teased. She meant it of course but she was saying it now because she knew it would spike his jealous side.

His strong jaw moved, enhancing the already sharp lines. He put his drink down on the bedside table. “If you want posessive Devil boyfriend sex then all you have to do is ask,” he said, flipping her onto her back and easily getting on top.

She gasped with a smile as she looked up at him, her hands forced above her head. “I will gladly tie you up and punish you for each and every little sin,”

He leaned down to run his nose against the side of her neck, inhaling deeply.

She bit her lip hard at the way her desire flared so fiercely and she let him press his body against hers, the skin on skin contact indeed making her think of sinning.

She waited until he let his guard down enough to pull her hands free and push him off herself with all the strength she could muster.

She managed to get him onto his back and straddled him, doing the same to him by holding his hands above him on the pillows.

He smiled the most devilish grin at her. “Oh,”

“If anyone needs to be punished, Mr. Morningstar, it’s definitely you,” she warned, “and you’re forgetting I’m the one with the handcuffs,”

“Yes, Detective,” he said in a sultry voice, “you know I’ve been begging you to use those things on me for weeks now,”

She laughed lightly, because this was actually fun. She wasn’t into all those toys and kinky stuff he obviously had a lot of experience in, but maybe she wasn’t as opposed to dipping a toe in as she originally thought. 

She gave his tempting lips a firm purposeful kiss before crawling off him and reaching around the bed for her handbag.

She found it easily and reached in to grab the cold circular metal. When she turned, Lucifer was happily sitting up and offering his wrists.

He was kind of adorable, making her laugh as she moved back up to straddle his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to just kiss and enjoy him for a moment.

The kiss was nice (they all were) and when it was over she took one of his wrists, shackling it before bringing both arms up above him on the bed, using the wooden frame to chain him to. 

“Since you’re feeling adventurous, darling, you know I have some marvellous whips and toys you cou-”

“Don’t make me gag you,” she warned, bringing a finger to his lips.

The look on his face made her realize he might like that. He nipped at her finger and sucked it into his mouth.

She watched with arousal, kind of liking this shift in power. “One thing at a time, baby,” she told him, leaning in to kiss him again before she gave them what they both wanted.

She felt his beautiful body as she began to ride him, the whole universe falling away when they were connected like this.

She wasn’t sure how, but even with him being handcuffed to the bed he was able to use his body in a way that thrust up deeper and harder into her with each impending orgasm.

When this particular love making session was over she collapsed against his chest. She was catching up to him in stamina but she was sure she’d never be as freakishly full of energy as he was.

She hummed contently, loving the feeling of being curled into his body.

It was made better still when he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

Her eyes were just closing, about to fall into sleep when something jolted her awake.

“How-” she cut herself off as she moved to see her handcuff on the bed next to them and his arms free. “What?”

He shrugged innocently. “You know I’m full of talents, Detective… Those don’t actually work on me… but it’s fun to pretend they do. And you looked like you were having lots of fun.”

She was too tired to press him on this. She wouldn’t be surprised if he had trained in magic tricks or replaced her actual handcuffs with fake ones when she wasn’t looking.

“You’re so weird,” she told him.

His chest vibrated with a chuckle and she continued to cuddle in, fighting her exhaustion.

The last thing she felt was his kiss against the top of her head before drifting off into another peaceful sleep with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rocky waters ahead, my friends.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read notes -
> 
> > You did not miss a chapter, this one simply starts abruptly.  
> Lucifer didn't cut his wings off in this universe.  
> I’ve gotten so many comments on this and I believe I reply individually but I will do so here for everyone to see - Trixie will not be showing any powers in this story. I might post one after this one is done of her coming into them, or an extra chapter epilogue.  
> My tumble account is [CrashHale](https://crashhale.tumblr.com)
> 
> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

The elevator doors opened and as he went on to say something… well,  _ anything _ , Chloe stormed off ahead of him, calling out, “Do  _ not _ follow me!” on her way towards his bedroom.

He sighed, disappointed in himself, and headed towards the bar. He poured himself the first thing he could reach and downed it, eyes in the direction in which his soulmate had stormed off to.

Tonight was not meant to end in a fight. He had closed Lux for their own private party. He had one of his favorite chefs in the city make them a delicious meal and made sure to only play cheesy 90’s music, which she had told him she liked the week prior. Things between them were going so well in the last couple of months that he just wanted to do something to show her how much he cared.

It wasn’t easy for him though. The last person he said ‘I love you’ to had been his mother, and he damn well knew how that turned out. She turned her back on him when his father sent him to Hell, damning him two times over.

But Chloe didn’t have things like that holding her back. She was open with her feelings, she told Trixie, Eve, and even her mother how much she loved them all the time.

So after their five star meal, while he was spinning her around on the empty dance floor, both laughing in joy, she looked up at him and said the words.

_ “I… I love you, Lucifer,” _

His heart ached with her confession, and while he felt that she did love him, hearing her say it was just something else. It was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard.

He had been awe struck, this beautiful being in his arms, looking into his eyes and only seeing him, telling him he had the best part of her -- her heart.

When he went to reply, he just couldn’t say it back, the words literally feeling impossible to say allowed. He stood there looking down at her, mouth slightly open with only an  _ ‘I…’ _ escaping.

He watched the shift behind her blue eyes, moving like an ocean suddenly caught in a wreckening storm.

_ “I thought maybe you were ready to hear me say it,” _ she said with disappointment, moving her face down to his chest and laying her cheek against it. 

He pressed his hand firmly against her back, holding her close because he could tell she needed it. She had been vulnerable with him and he couldn’t do the same with her. He felt like he was lying to her, which he never wanted to do. She didn’t know all of him. He only ever let her see the good parts -- the handsome Devil. But there was more behind his charming expirior. 

He wanted her to love him even at his worst. But who could love a monster? Even his own parents didn’t.

She was hurt, he knew it in the way she sniffled.

_ “Darling, I… I’m so sorry,” _

She stayed quiet and unmoving for awhile longer, before finally looking up at him with wet eyes and longing. He brought his hand up to cup the side of her face, worry strong throughout his very being.

_ “I don’t understand, Lucifer,”  _ she cried,  _ “What’s it going to take for you to let me in? To let your daughter in?” _

He just looked at her, pathetic and without a reply.

She pushed on his chest then and pulled out of his arms.

He didn’t know what to say.

_ “She loves you, Lucifer, and she needs to hear you tell her you love her too… _ I  _ need to hear it… eventually,” _

He just watched her, a million thoughts going through his head but unable to voice even one.

She sighed, whispering,  _ “forget it,” _ and rushed over to the elevator doors.

And that’s what got them here, with her in his bedroom and him walking out onto his balcony with a glass topped with bourbon and a head full of fear.

He pulled his jacket off with irritation and grabbed his drink again. He was an idiot. He needed to just tell her and show her that despite his dark side he had nothing but light for her and Trixie.

Maybe Linda was right again. They’d been talking at nauseum about his relationship with Chloe and Trixie and she had said he’d never feel truly safe with them until they knew him, and that he should have enough trust in them to show it all -- the good, the bad, and the ugly.

Chloe was getting more and more frustrated every time he told her the truth and she thought he was using biblical metaphors. Maybe showing her would make things better, so she’d know everything he had said was the truth.

Nothing was going to resolve itself with him out here though, so even though he’d never felt more terrified in his life, he put the drink down and went to go inside, halting when he saw Chloe walking over to him with her night bag in hand.

He frowned. “Don’t go,” he said, reaching for her and going to take the bag. He couldn’t stand the thought of her leaving like this. 

She stepped back. “Call me when you’re ready to let me in,” she said, “ _ all _ the way in,”

“Wait!” he said, before she was even done turning on her heels. He moved closer and put his hands on her shoulders. “Please, just stay and I’ll explain, okay?”

She looked at him like she didn’t believe him, but when he dropped his hand to take the bag from her she let him.

“Please, come out here and sit,”

She followed him outside and sat down where he had motioned. Standing before her now he knew this moment would change everything, most likely for the worst. But the truth was always best.

She was waiting patiently so he took a deep breath and decided to start before he chickened out or her annoyance at him flared up again. 

He began to unbutton his shirt with shaky hands and when her brow frowned and she was about to scold him for using sex not to talk again, he quickly but his hand up and told her, “It’s not like that… just trust me,”

Of course he didn’t need to have his shirt off to show her this, but he had a feeling that it might make things more believable, expecting her to want to inspect things up close -- if she didn’t run off first, of course. 

It took a moment but she nodded and softened her gaze on him, waiting until he got the shirt off completely and stood there, feeling cold for the first time in his life. 

“This isn’t easy for me, Chloe. I’m… I’m so afraid of what you’ll think of me,”

She tilted her head and looked at him kindly, a small tear running down her cheek. “I think you’re the sweetest dad to Trixie and the loveliest boyfriend to me… Baby, you don’t need to be afraid. It’ll all be okay.”

Oh, how nice it would be for that to be true.

He wanted to break down, curl into himself, crawl back to the Hell he belonged in.

But he wanted her more, wanted to be here on this wonderful Earth with her and their child. This was where he belonged. It had never been Heaven or Hell, it was Chloe and Trixie.

He needed them, he needed them so badly his heart ached.

Dropped his head so not to look at her while he worked up the courage, he thought of his wings, the freeing things that were a part of him as much as anything else was, despite not being used for a very long time.

Slowly he let them out, not at full breadth, but still larger than life. His lungs filled with air, quicker and fuller, his blood pumping in his ears. 

He dared lift his head then, to see how she was taking it.

She had drawn a shaky breath and was looking at him in awe.

Deciding it was okay so far, he stretched out his wings, Chloe standing up only to move behind the chair, her eyes never leaving him.

Tears streamed down her face as her shaking hand raised to her lips. He gave her time, seeing her processing the fact that she was actually seeing divinity. It was a lot, but he wanted her to be okay, to take it well.

“Chloe…” he said unsurely, hoping she was okay. This was the easy part after all.

He stepped forward and reached for her but she drew in another breath and stepped back. He stopped, not realizing it was too soon.

He watched as she slowly began to move. “It’s true…” she whispered.

He nodded, sad because he knew this was the last time she’d look at him with anything other than horror.

When she stepped towards him he offered a smile, reaching his hand to her. When her gentle touch reached him he wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms and wings, hold her tightly and ask if she was okay -- if she’d just stay with him.

Instead he let her take the lead. “Can… can I see?” she asked gently. 

He knew what she meant. She wanted him to turn so she could inspect. He smiled ever so slightly to himself at knowing her so well. It was the detective in her.

Letting his wings relax, he turned and felt more vulnerable still, wondering what she thought as she looked. It had never felt like this showing someone who he was before, but then again no one else who had seen this had been a human.

When her gentle hand came between his back, between the spot his wings came out of, he gasped at the uncomfortable contact but let her continue. Her touch was the most loving, but no one touched his wings,  _ no one _ , and it was such an odd and weak feeling letting her do it now.

She was careful as she slowly felt the feathers, and he let her, for as long as she wanted.

He’d always had mixed feelings about his wings. They were a reminder of when his father loved him but they were also a reminder of the angel he once was. When he first decided to move to earth he’d pondered cutting them off, but he never could bring himself to actually do it. 

“Lucifer,” she finally whispered and he turned back to face her, to see how she was doing. He looked into her eyes and saw her smile a little. “You’re an… an actual angel,”

He nodded, reaching a hand up to her cheek. He didn’t want to lose her.

“You’re beautiful…” she breathed, her hands flattening over his chest and moving down until they were wrapped around his waist. She laid her cheek against him again, sighing.

He wanted nothing more than to just stay like this forever, hold her, but… 

“Chloe,” he said, large hands on her back holding her close.

She cried, a happy little sob escaping before she affirmed, “You weren’t lying,”

No he wasn’t, but he also wasn't telling the whole truth. The wings were easy in comparison to what came next.

He pulled her away, before he lost the nerve. She wasn't screaming in terror… yet. Which was a good sign.

“This isn’t all, darling,” he said gently, “please, sit back down, okay?”

She looked at him in continued awe as he put the wings away and helped her sit back down.

He was so, so afraid it was almost immobilizing. He wasn’t quite sure how he was still moving around.

He sat on the chair opposite hers, out by the hottub where they’d spent so many nights drinking wine and chatting. 

“I want you to believe me when I tell you I would never, and will never hurt you or Trixie or Eve or your mother… or even Daniel,”

She smiled at that last one and continued to give him all her attention, tears still fresh on her skin.

“I know you won’t,” she offered, reaching for him.

He took her hand and squeezed it, knowing it would be best for her if he gave her her space before this next part. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it before returning it to her lap.

Looking into her eyes, with nothing but love and trust, he let his other form, the one he often wore in Hell, become visible. It was true horror, what he had become after angering his father and falling from grace. 

He only kept it on for a few seconds, until he was sure she really saw, then went back to being himself, the self he felt he truly was. This was the face he had been born with.

She was clearly shocked, and if it wasn’t such a serious situation he might laugh at the way she stayed frozen. Nothing but her eyes responded, her expressive eyes, turning to that of his actual nightmares. She… she was  _ frightened _ .

“Chloe?” he tried, reaching a hand to her knee.

His heart broke when she finally moved and flinched away from him.

She held onto the chair of the chair as she tried to get up, and he thought about standing too but knew she’d probably view it as a threat, so he let her move on weak legs as she stepped back and began to shake.

She was terrified, and he couldn’t say he blamed her.

“Darling, I-”

“No!” she said, holding an unsteady hand up and shaking her head.

He instantly wished he hadn’t showed her. He never wished to be mortal like he did now, so he could just be who she needed instead of himself.

“Your… your… actu…” she let the word trail off and he could see it, she was about to run from him.

He didn’t want her to, couldn’t bear for her to leave him now that he showed her everything. He felt needy like he’d never felt before, compared to when he cried for his mother the first time his knees had touched Hell’s ashy ground.

When he stood to go to her, she almost fell back so he stopped, his whole world falling apart.

“Don’t,” she cried, “please don’t,”

Standing there in agony, he watched as she ran from him, ran to the elevator and pressed the button like the worst thing in the universe was chasing her.

As hurt as he was, what hurt the most was hurting her, knowing it was him who made her so petrified.

The doors closed and she was gone, leaving him there alone and in the dark, falling to his knees and curling into the cool tile as he began to sob.

He ached, ached with the need to be held and loved by her. He’d never felt so alone.

He was sure his cries could be heard in Heaven, his father probably happy that he was finally at his lowest point. It didn’t take Hell to hurt and punish him -- all it took was the only woman he loved leaving him and rejecting who he truly was.

.

The Devil was real. He was real and so were angels and Heaven and Hell and who knew what else. The reality of that was too much to handle. 

Chloe had been driving for an hour, hands and body shaking in fear so intense she was afraid she’d never be able to recover. When she reached her car down in Lux’s parking lot all she knew was that she had to get away, as far away as she could. But she didn’t know to where. Was anywhere safe? Was there anyone she could trust?

When she felt the slightly bit better, she pulled onto the side of the road and turned the car off, feeling this paranoia that Lucifer was in the car with her or would show up at any second.

She had no idea what powers he had. Had he been manipulating her this whole time?

She couldn't deal with this. It was way too much. 

She felt so stupid and  _ weak _ . How could she let herself be seduced by the Devil?

His face… it wasn’t something she could even imagine in the deepest darkest parts of her mind, which she hardly admitted she had. 

She sometimes wished she didn't have a strong moral code so she could give the actual punishment some of her perps deserved rather than just jail time. She wasn’t meant to have those thoughts, they were unnatural and didn’t belong in a cop’s mind.

Maybe that was why he was able to get to her, because there was something wrong with her, maybe she was evil too.

“Oh, god,” she cried, hands over her face and not knowing what to do.

Trixie was at home with Eve and Maze so she couldn’t go there, couldn’t let them see something was wrong -- that  _ everything _ was wrong.

Trixie’s father was the Devil and she had no idea what that actually meant. Was her child doomed?

What had she done? What was wrong with her? In love with…

Another sob ripped through her. She couldn’t think, wanting to scratch her skin off for the fact that she had let him touch her in the most intimate of ways. His hands were so skilled and the things they had done to her… 

Suddenly, she felt like she was going to be sick, throwing the car door open and letting it spill out -- the fancy dinner and expensive wine he’d used to seduce her into a romantic night that would have no doubt ended with satanic sex had she not told him… told him she  _ loved _ him.

She felt so betrayed. Because he had let her fall in love with him, and now what did she have? Fear and terror and…

More vomit.

She heaved until she had nothing left, more tremors shaking her body as she tried to push herself back up to sitting, pressing her head into the headrest.

She felt so weak, so weak and yet so pent up, every muscle in a knot.

She tried to concentrate on the sound of cars speeding by her on the road, and finally felt the smallest amount of relief when she figured out where she was going.

She couldn’t go home, couldn’t go to her mother’s, definitely couldn’t go back to…  _ him _ .

So she buckled up again and closed the door, driving towards the only other person she had ever been close to.

_ Dan. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

Standing at Dan’s door, she knew she must look like complete… well,  _ Hell _ . But she couldn’t help it, everything she thought she knew had been thrown out the window and she just learned she had carried the Devil’s spawn… her precious baby girl.

Oh, what was she going to do?

When Dan opened the door, she collapsed into his arms, unable to hold herself up any longer.

Then all there was was black. 

.

When she came to she thought it was all a dream, a  _ nightmare _ , but she knew it wasn’t.

She’d gotten into bed with the Devil and now she was damned, not to mention whatever her daughter was.

She couldn’t get Lucifer’s face out of her head -- both the face of the Devil and then of an angel, looking to her for acceptance. 

She had no idea what to do.

Her shoes and jacket had been removed and she was laying on Dan’s sofa, a blanket thrown over her and a wet cloth on her forehead.

“Hey,” Dan said gently when she opened her eyes, moving her head to look at him, sitting on the coffee table and watching over her. “What happened, Chloe? You scared me, babe,”

She knew it was just his instincts to still care for her like he used to when they were together, but his caring voice only made her want to break down more. What had she done to deserve all this?

She’d gone looking for it, gone looking for sin and found it at Lux, all because Dan had cheated and made her feel less than a deserving woman. It was because of him she’d gone seeking out Lucifer.

If only she didn’t go, if only Dan hadn’t cheated. But then again if none of that had happened then she wouldn't have Trixie and she didn't want to ever imagine her life without her.

“Hey,” he said again, helping her up when she moved. “You alright?”

She looked at him, longing for the days when things were simpler and just shook her head no. She wasn’t okay. She was so far from okay.

She let the tears flow and Dan moved to sit on the couch with her, cupping her face with worry. 

“Did Lucifer do something? Chloe, talk to me,”

She shook her head, because there was no way she could say it and no way he’d believe her anyway.

“Please,” she cried against his shoulder, “Just don’t leave me alone,”

He hushed her and didn’t indicate he was letting go anytime soon, holding her in his arms until they were sitting back on the couch and she was drifting off again. The adrenaline of the night was completely taking it out of her.

.

When she woke up again she was tucked into Dan’s bed, night falling around her and the intense fear returning. She sat up in a sweat, desperately trying to make her eyes adjust to the dark so she could search it for _ him _ .

Her blood was pumping and her fight or flight instincts were kicking in.

She was frozen in fear, feeling like he was watching her, but she pushed through the fear and finally moved, walking slowly out of the room to find Dan sleeping on the couch.

She had to get out of here, go as far as she could, because she couldn’t explain this to anyone. She didn’t have a clue what to do, but she did have determination, which was second best, she guessed.

Trying to make as little noise as possible, she grabbed her jacket, shoes, and keys, sneaking out. She’d make it up as she went.

She checked her phone, seeing it was just past five in the morning and began moving like someone was chasing after her.

She had a lot to do, starting at the station first.

She knew there was a possibility that she might be fired for what she was about to do, but this was about more than just her job, so she sat down at her desk to write a quick email to her boss and the HR rep.

She had years worth of unused vacation time and was cashing in, stating it as a family emergency she couldn’t explain at the moment. She put all her cases in a neat pile on her desk, making sure the officers who would be taking over had them at easy reach. Then she left, hoping that when all this was settled she’d still have a job waiting for her.

Next she took cash out and hurried back home, where everyone was still asleep and everything was quiet. Grabbing the suitcase from below her bed, she began packing anything she thought she might need during her time away.

She’d call Trixie’s school later, to inform them Trixie was getting pulled from school for awhile.

She had no idea where she was going, she was making this up as she went.

She did the same with Trixie’s stuff while she was still sound asleep in her bed.

She felt like she was in a race against time and there were only a few things left to do. She ordered the Uber and wrote a note for Eve, telling her they were okay and she’d get in contact with her soon. She left money for rent and the bills and went to wake Trixie up.

“Mommy, where are we going?” she asked, half asleep while she worked to dress her. 

“Just for a little trip, monkey,” she forced a smile, so her little girl wouldn’t think anything was wrong. “I just need you to do exactly as I say right now, okay baby?”

Trixie nodded, and like the good child she was she didn’t give her any pushback, dragged along until the two of them were in the backstead of an Uber heading to LAX.

Trixie’s head was in her lap, back to sleep as Chloe stroked her hair soothingly. She already felt a little better, stronger at least, keeping her cool for her daughter and knowing that the closer they got to LAX the further away they were from what --  _ who _ \-- had shaken her whole world.

She couldn’t figure all this out in LA. She had to get as far away as possible.

.

Lucifer walked through the completely destroyed apartment barefoot, in only his black boxer briefs, an emptiness within him so deep that all he felt was void.

He was on his way to the bar but when he looked up all he saw was glass everywhere, broken liquor bottles and thousands worth spilled across his usually spotless floor.

The rest of the place looked much the same, ancient artifacts laying on the floor which had once been treated with the utmost care by the professionals who had mounted them. It didn’t matter now, nothing did.

To say his night was bad after Chloe ran from him in complete and utter fear would be the understatement of the millennia. 

He’d never felt such heartbreak, not even when his father kicked him out of Heaven, so he had no idea how to process… other than to destroy everything around him, of course.

Chloe’s response was warranted and he couldn’t blame her.

He’d scared the woman he loved to the point that she literally ran away. He knew he had to give her time to process, him following her wouldn’t help, even though all he wanted was to make sure she was okay and apologize for being the reason she was going through this.

He also wanted to beg her not to hate him, to know that just because he was the Devil that didn’t mean anything between them had been fake or coerced.

It was a hundred percent real.

He wished he had told her he loved her, so at least she’d have heard the words like he did when she uttered them. They had meant so much.

Did she still love him though? Now that she knew everything?

He searched over the broken bottles, looking for anything he could drink. He’d already gone through the drugs in his closet, his damn supernatural metabolism not letting the drugs do what they were meant to.

All he could do was drink continuously and snort up whatever he could get his hands on, just to dull the ache in his chest even the slightest bit. Until Chloe was ready to return (if she ever did) he knew he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Damn,” he said with annoyance, seeing nothing was left and knowing he’d have to go down to Lux’s bar to raid it instead. Maybe Maze had some more drugs stashed somewhere down there.

As he walked to the elevator, still almost completely naked, the doors opened to reveal…  _ Daniel? _

“You fucking prick!” he said, coming at him with full force. He just stood there, welcoming the punch Daniel slammed into his jaw.

It felt good.

He let him do it again, still standing there unmoved and now grinning eerily.

“Come on!” he yelled, wanting more because that second one hardly felt like anything.

Daniel stopped when he noticed it wasn’t working, stepping back in confusion and more anger.

“What the Hell did you do to her, you freak!?” he demanded.

Lucifer smiled genuinely then, happy Chloe at least had other people who wanted to protect her if she didn’t let him do it. She had someone to go to so she wasn’t alone.

Daniel pushed against his chest and he stumbled back a step, looking at the other man in fascination. Daniel had broken Chloe’s heart once upon a time but he would bet it was nothing compared to what Lucifer did to her.

“Huh, asshole!? What the fuck did you do to her?”

Bored, Lucifer began walking away. The least he could do was throw a robe on before venturing downstairs.

“Don’t walk away!” Daniel called, following him and pushing him until he stumbled forward and turned with annoyed to face him. “What did you do!?” he asked again.

_ What had he done? _

Pushed her away, scared her, ruined what they were building.  _ Take your pick. _

“I showed her the real me,” he finally replied, because it was the most truthful answer he could give to the question.

Daniel frowned. “What does that mean? Did she catch you in bed with someone else?”

He laughed at the irony. “No, my dear Daniel, that’s more your style I’m afraid.”

He ignored that. “Did you hurt her? Hit her?”

This time he angered, the thought of doing anything so vile to that beautiful woman making him see red. “Of course I didn’t,”

“Then what, huh? What!? She came to me terrified last night, she passed out in my arms and now we can’t find her!”

_ What? _

They couldn’t find her?

“What are you talking about?” he asked in worry, his tune changing quickly. 

Daniel was still pissed off, breathing deeply but calming just slightly, putting his hands on his hips as both men backed off. At least he wasn’t trying to shoot him, then someone else might get a glimpse into divinity and obviously that wasn't working out so great.

“She took Trixie and left Eve a note, we don’t know where she is,” he explained.

Pushing past him, he hurried into his room to throw on the first pair of pants and shirt he could find, and ignored Daniel as he made his way out and didn’t stop until he was at Chloe’s.

Maze opened the door, giving him an annoyed look before letting him in.

“Lucifer!” Eve gasped. “Thank God! I tried calling but you didn’t answer and… Do you have any clue where Chloe went? Is she okay? Are you guys okay? What happened? Did you have a fight?”

He didn’t know how to answer, except with the same thing he had said to Daniel. “I just showed her who I really am. I’m afraid it didn’t go well,”

Eve looked confused but then Maze stepped in, knowing what he meant. “Wait… you… you showed her?”

He nodded, tensing his jaw in worry.

“Can I see the note she left?” he asked Eve.

She nodded, going to grab it.

Maze reached her hand out to him and he was surprised when he saw the sympathy in her eyes. Eve had been good for her, opened her up to things like Chloe had for him. 

Eve handed him the paper and he read over her words.

_ Eve, _

_ Trixie and I had to get away for a little bit. Don’t worry, we’re fine. I’ll call you as soon as I get to where we’re going. Please let my mom know. _

_ I left cash for rent and bills in my top dresser drawer. _

_ x Chloe _

“I’ve called her cell a dozen times but it just keeps going to voicemail,” Eve said, biting her lip.

He looked at the small brunette, wishing he had some insight. But he didn’t.

Chloe was running from him, getting as far away as she could. She was taking it even worse than he thought.

.

The next three weeks were worse than Hell. Lucifer didn’t leave his apartment, wallowing in self pity like a pathetic weak human and ignoring everyone that came to see him.

Maze came up to bring him food and booze, and thankfully didn’t talk. She knew him better than anyone. 

Linda came over because she was worried that he wasn’t going to his session, which had never happened before. She told him it would be okay and that all she wanted was for him to know that she was there for him, a lot of people were. So would Chloe, when she worked through things in the way that she needed to.

He didn’t need people to be there for him, he just needed Chloe to be safe and happy. 

Amenadiel was worried as well, telling Lucifer to pull it together and that Chloe just needed time to process. She’d be okay and she’d be back soon.

Lucifer begged him to go find her and Trixie, make sure they were okay. He didn’t want to know where they were, he wanted to give her that privacy, but he did want to know they weren't harmed in anyway.

He knew that she had called Eve and her mother to tell them she and Trixie were just traveling a little. All was okay and she just needed time away. She promised they didn’t need to worry. She’d be home soon. But he didn’t know more than that.

Amenadiel was reluctant to go prying into Chloe’s privacy but he agreed and finally Lucifer could relax the slightest bit when he returned and said they were both completely fine. They looked happy and healthy and he knew the place they were in was safe.

Amenadiel and Linda both suggested he get his apartment fixed and get back into his routine. When Chloe got back it would be easier for her to come back to the most normal possible situation.

Without anything else to do, he found that it was indeed helpful to make all the arrangements and watch the chaos turn back into his once immaculate home.

Some of Trixie’s stuffed toys were still on the guest bed, and he found himself sleeping there more than his own, holding one of the teddybears to his chest and staring at the ceiling until morning.

What if Chloe never wanted to see him again? Never wanted to talk?

What would he do then? What would he do when she told him she hated him and wanted him to go back to Hell. It was inevitable. 

All he wanted was to have them both back in his arms. He loved them and he wished he had told them he always would.

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

Three weeks away had turned out to be exactly what Chloe needed. 

She and Trixie went to Paris, somewhere she had always talked about visiting with her dad as a kid. 

She and Trixie walked the markets, picked up fresh food and had picnics in beautiful parks. They wandered museums and explored the never ending gardens. 

She’d bitten off a serious chunk of her savings but it was worth it.

She just needed to step away, to not have anyone or anything distract her while she processed the fact that now she knew  _ everything _ was real. 

It was one thing to believe in Heaven and Hell, God and the Devil, but it was another thing to know it all  _ actually _ existed.

She was afraid. So afraid. But she suppressed it so as not to scare Trixie. When Trixie asked why they were doing this, why daddy wasn’t here with them, she simply answered like it was no big deal, avoiding Lucifer all together.

“Did you know that grandpa John and I always talked about coming here?” she asked that first morning, the two of them sitting at a cute cafe, Chloe drinking two cups of strong coffee and Trixie enjoying her hot chocolate and pastry.

Trixie shook her head, staring at her with interest as she munched on the delicious treat.

“Well, we did, we looked at pictures in books and magazines and we watched old movies… I just thought it would be nice if you and I went instead, for ourselves and for grandpa,”

“How come you never talk about him?”

She shrugged, reaching over to caress her dark locks out of her face. She wondered how Trixie would speak of Lucifer when she was older and had her own kids. She feared for her girl’s future.

“I guess it’s because it makes me sad still… I miss him. He was my favorite person,” she told her, “well, second to you, of course,” she winked.

Trixie giggled. “And daddy’s your favorite now too, right?”

She swallowed, seeing him in her eyes and having a flash of that terrifying form she saw -- the Devil in the flesh -- staring back at her.

She just forced a smile. “Anyway, I just wanted to do something fun, just you and me, like we used to,” she tried to explain, continuing to avoid questions about Lucifer.

It was enough for Trixie. She was just excited to be out of school and exploring something different. She did ask to call Lucifer a few times, mentioning him far too often, but Chloe was able to dodge them as well.

At night, while Trixie slept in their bed, Chloe sat by the window, watching the city below and contemplating what the Hell she was going to do.

She was torn between the Lucifer she knew, the kind, loving, and she hated to admit, funny guy who was stealing her heart. The one that adored Trixie and would do anything for her. And of course the  _ other _ him.

He was right. He hadn’t lied to her. He’d always told her the truth.

His wings… they were so beautiful, so angelic, exactly how she saw him.

And then he had to go and… and…

She wished she didn’t know. She wished it was easy for her. She wished she wasn’t torn. She wished she didn’t love him -- love him still despite it all.

Then she’d move her gaze over to her daughter, tucked into bed and safe. What did Lucifer being the Devil mean for her? He had fathered her and there was no way Trixie was anything but good.

Her girl had the biggest heart and loved everyone, gave everyone the time of day and spread joy wherever she went. 

Lucifer was similar in that way, and she couldn’t help but still see all those similarities between them.

As the days went on, she became more afraid of what it meant that she still loved him than she did the actual face she saw.

But it haunted her -- all that she knew about the Devil being the embodiment of all evil and a representation of humanity's sins.

He looked so completely vulnerable after he had shown her, this adorable puppy face that was practically begging her to accept him, begging her not to run. 

But she did. She ran.

She didn’t think she was strong enough for this, and she found herself asking God why he’d done this. Did he even know?

Even though her time away with Trixie had been great, she had responsibilities she had to get back to. 

So they went back home, smiling when Eve grabbed them both in a tight hug. The familiarity of Eve’s warm nature put her at the slightest ease. 

Chloe felt bad, pretty sure she’d left Eve alone with a demon -- if she was to believe what Lucifer had said about Maze to be true -- but she seemed to be in one piece still.

Eve had a million questions but Chloe just told her she couldn’t answer them all right now. She just said she was going through something that she had to deal with alone, but she appreciated Eve being there for her.

Her mother had been a little more difficult, giving her a stern talking to in a way she never had during her youth. It was funny really, Penelope Decker acting like a worried parent.  _ Please. _

On their first Monday back Chloe took Trixie to school, finding it harder than ever to let her baby go, but she did, pulling herself together because she didn’t really have any other choice.

Thankfully, her lieutenant had turned out to be really supportive, even offering her counseling hours when she returned. It was a resource that was always there for them but she never used it. She appreciated it but just wanted to go back to work.

Dan was the hardest person to get off her back though, standing over her desk and demanding answers in a hushed, but still obvious, tone.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him into a quieter part of the station, not wanting others to hear.

“You scared the Hell out of me, Chloe. You come to me like you did and then you disappear. How can you be so irresponsible? We were all worried sick about you,”

She nodded. She knew. She had a really great support system and people who loved her enough to care. “I’m sorry, okay? But, I just need you to let me figure this out alone,”

“What is  _ this _ ?” he asked, frustrated.

She sighed, because she really couldn’t tell him. He wouldn’t believe her even if she did.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes in that way he did when he was trying to calm down. She’d seen it a million times when they were together and disagreed about something.

“Just tell me you’re okay?” he finally said.

She pulled on her best smile and nodded once. “I’m okay, Dan. Thank you for caring. Thank you for everything.” It meant a lot knowing she could go to him the way she did.

He eventually did let it go but continued to hover around her as if afraid she’d break at any second. Truth be told, she thought maybe she might, but it was actually really good being back at work, focusing on a brand new case that got dropped on her desk midday. 

By the time she went to pick Trixie up she had almost forgotten for one fraction of a second that the father of her child and the man that she loved was the Prince of Darkness.

Trixie rattled off the events of her day as Chloe drove them home, laughing at the animation of her whole body as they walked up to their front door not long after.

“Trixie, babe, you sure you don’t want to be an actress like grandma?” she joked.

When she opened the door, listening to Trixie’s reply, she suddenly stopped, reaching for Trixie a second too late before she was flying to Lucifer at full speed and crashing into his arms.

“DADDY!” she shrieked.

He lifted her easily, holding her in a close hug with closed eyes. “Hello, my princess. Oh, I missed you,” he said, a pained tone to the voice.

She swallowed, hating the weird way she felt all her blood run cold while her skin felt ignited in flames.

“I missed you so much, daddy!”

The father and daughter continued to cling to each other, Lucifer gently rocking her from side to side, his face buried in the side of her neck as he seemed to be holding off tears.

Chloe’s heart ached. 

He finally opened his eyes to look into Chloe’s. He seemed extremely sad and unlike his usual self loving self. His facial hair was longer and he had dark circles around his bloodshot eyes.

She felt this intense need to get Trixie away from him, scared about what being in his arms meant. Scared of the clear love that glowed around them. She was so conflicted between what she felt and what she thought.

Their eye contact was broken when Trixie pulled back, her little hands on his shoulder so she could look at him while they talked. “Oh my gosh, daddy, I need to tell you all about Paris!” she said excitedly.

Chloe took a deep breath and closed the door behind herself. She did believe that Lucifer wouldn’t hurt Trixie so for the time being she wasn’t going to fight their daughter out of his arms. She knew it would probably be a losing battle anyway.

“Well of course, my darling, but ah,” he looked at Chloe again, “Is it okay if I stay? Eve let me in before she left,” he asked. 

She nodded, motioning for the two of them to go on.

Lucifer sat Trixie on the kitchen counter, nodding and giving affirming exclamations whenever Trixie told him something she clearly thought was a highlight in their travels.

Chloe just watched, not yet moving from her spot at the entrance.

She still thought the two of them were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She was terrified but she knew this whole thing right here was her own miracle. God had placed a huge weight on her shoulders, and she  _ wanted _ to be strong enough.

“Can we go again?” she asked, after what must have been minutes of non stop talking.

Lucifer looked back at Chloe and something told her she could move, so she began making her way over to the kitchen.

“Of course we can,” he smiled, his attention now split between his daughter and her. “As long as your mother says it’s okay,”

She cleared her throat. “Trixie babe, why don’t you go change and clean up before we eat, okay?” she suggested.

“Okay, mommy,” she said somewhat sadly. 

Lucifer helped her down and seconds later they were alone, nothing but a kitchen isle between them.

“Are you okay?” he asked, like he had thought of those simple three words for days.

_ No _ , she wanted to tell him,  _ I’m not okay _ , but instead she said, “Yeah, of course, I’m fine,”

He frowned and she ignored him, moving to the fridge to see what she could make for Trixie.

She was incredibly aware of the fact that they were together again since the last time -- since she saw his true self -- and it was like this humongous elephant in the room with them.

“Chloe I… are you sure, darling?” he asked with worry.

She hated how dazzling his voice was, how much he sounded like he cared.

She nodded, pulling chicken nuggets out of the freezer because she just couldn’t deal with doing much other than throwing something in to the oven tonight. She was exhausted.

“I’m worried you’re not actually processing what happened… Please, if you can’t talk to me then go talk to Dr. Martin. I know she’ll be happy to help you… I-”

“Lucifer,” she stopped, her hand flying down onto the countertop and making a louder sound than she intended. “I… all I really care about now is what this means for Trixie… her father being…  _ you _ ,”

His expression looked so hurt and he took a step back. Something inside her wanted to go comfort him for a moment, but she refused, a bigger part of her still terrified.

“You said you can’t have children… which makes a lot more sense now, considering we aren’t even the same…” she cut herself off, not really knowing what she was going to say. “I need to know how this happened,”

“Darling, I wish I knew, I wo-”

She felt herself shaking, because this whole thing was too big to deal with. She wasn’t strong enough. All she wanted was to cry and hide.

“Find out, Lucifer!” she ordered. “That is my precious baby in there and I’m… I’m scared for her. I’m scared that being yours means… means she…”

“She’s evil?” he offered, hurt and maybe a little disappointed in her too.

She shook her head quickly. “No, of course not,” she breathed. She felt ashamed for even having thought about that for a second.

Lucifer stepped in again, speaking low and calm, trying not to be threatening, but she still flinched away, not trusting herself with him.

She saw the hurt in his eyes but he respected her space. “Good, because I can assure you she’s not evil… Neither am I,”

Her bottom lip trembled with this intense need to burst into a sob. How was he not evil? He was the King of Hell.

“I swear to you I’m not… I’m the ruler of Hell, yes, a punisher of those that are evil… but I didn’t ask for that role, my father decided it was my punishment for rebelling against him… I just… I…”

She felt the tears begin to flow down her cheeks as she watched him. She had no idea what to believe anymore -- her heart or her head.

Something seemed to click inside him, looking at her with a new found truth. “I… I repulse you, don’t I?”

She wanted to say  _ no _ . It was more herself she was repulsed by, but their conversation was interrupted by Trixie returning and wrapping herself around his leg.

She let them be and discreetly wiped her tears, going to make the nuggets she’d pulled out.

“Come on, I have to show you the photos on mommy’s phone,” she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the couch.

She let the two have their fun, staying away and watching from the kitchen.

It was as though time flew while she was lost in watching them, because soon Trixie was asking him to tuck her into bed. When he looked to Chloe for permission she nodded. Of course he could put her to bed.

She stood at Trixie’s door though, listening to them and his soothing voice as he read to her. That gentleness in him that he seemed to only reserve for Trixie and herself couldn’t be fake.

Once they were both quiet, she gently pushed the door open enough to see what was going on.

Trixie was fast asleep and Lucifer was laying next to her on the bed, watching her and rubbing her back.

She almost felt bad for breaking up the beautiful sight when he noticed her and made his way off the bed to exit the room. 

They stood together in the living room, the air still and heavy. She could feel that ever present magnetic pull towards him. She wanted to sever it, throw her feelings out the window like they didn’t matter.

“Chloe-”

She cleared her throat. “Just find out. Okay, Lucifer?” she interrupted. She had to know, had to know Trixie was safe. “Please, please just… get answers, okay?”

He nodded, not saying anything else even though she knew he wanted to. Making his way soberly around her, he headed for the front door and mercifully did not look back as he headed out into the night, pulling the door shut behind him. 

As soon as the lock clicked, Chloe slid to the floor with her head in her hands. The war between her heart and her head was tearing her apart. She knew that she still loved Lucifer, and if she was being honest with herself, that was the part that scared her the most. Not his true self nor the fact that he was the Devil incarnate, but the fact that she was unequivocally in love with him despite those things. 

It didn’t matter though, not right now anyway. Chloe knew she wouldn’t be able to deal with her feelings for Lucifer, and what that meant, until he could prove to her that no harm would come to their precious baby girl. 

  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

Lucifer felt more determined than ever. His girls were back and he wasn’t going to do anything to give Chloe a reason to run away again. He was going to prove that LA was safe for them, that  _ he _ was safe for them.

Chloe had asked one thing of him and he was going to get her an answer even if it was the last thing he did. She needed to know the fate of their daughter and he understood that was more important than the two of them. She always was the more responsible one anyway.

He had had all this time to figure it out -- why their little miracle existed -- but he was more focused on actually connecting and forming a bond with Trixie than getting to the truth. Now it was time to get down to business.

He needed answers too, and maybe once they both got the answers they needed they could talk about their relationship. He wanted to make sure he hadn’t really broken her by revealing his uglier side. He didn’t want to lose her. She was the love of his life and as soon as he thought it was okay to tell her, he was going to.

They belonged together, plain and simple.

He wasn’t really sure where to start with his quest for answers though. He thought about books, but they had all been written by humans who were only guessing anyway, so that wasn’t any help.

Standing in front of his massive wall of books with a large glass of whisky in hand, all he thought was how the books he had once loved so much could now burn in Hell for all he cared. They weren’t helpful in this case.

Sighing, he walked out onto the balcony, one hand in his pocket while he brought the glass up to his lips with the other, taking a long drink before looking up towards the night sky. He hated to admit he felt closest to Heaven out here, wishing more than ever he could speak to his father. He was the only one that had any real answers anyway. Unfortunately, his father was always more of a doer than a talker. Maybe if he had been a talker Lucifer wouldn’t have ended up in Hell.

There was no point dwelling on it now. He had to be smart and not impulsive like he usually was. The obvious answer was calling Amenadiel, but first he had to know exactly what he wanted to ask, in a way that would insure answers instead of empty words.

He knew he wasn’t going to sleep, so he had all night to sit with his thoughts, thinking of all of the events that had happened on earth since he arrived, and also in Hell during Chloe’s existence. Who knew what would end up being useful. No stone could go unturned.

.

By morning, he had figured out at least one thing for sure, a thing he hadn’t questioned before but now realized he should have.

It all came back to Amenadiel -- God’s favorite son and the angel that had continued to check up on him even after he was banished from Heaven.

The times Lucifer had visited earth _ before _ Chloe’s birth, Amenadiel had always bugged him to return to Hell until he eventually did, stating that Lucifer was the keeper of damned souls and things couldn’t function properly without him.

But this time, this time Amenadiel had changed his tune, even taken over keeping an eye on the Underworld and making sure its fires were still burning bright. He hadn’t once asked Lucifer to return.

Amenadiel had pushed for Lucifer to go to Eve’s gallery opening, which he remembered being strange even back then. He encouraged him to form a relationship with Chloe and Trixie, which, thinking back on it now was strange in itself. Amenadiel was a by the book kind of guy, there was no way he should approve of celestial beings mixing with humans.

He was behind this in some way, Lucifer felt this to be true and he only hoped his brother was forthcoming with what he knew.

He didn’t want to disappoint Chloe so he knew that once he actually spoke with Amenadiel he’d have to be as calm and collected as possible.

A nap was out of the question, so instead he took a long calming shower, cleaning himself up to look like his regular self and calling upon the angel.

Amenadiel appeared as he always did, this time faster if anything else. “Brother, is everything okay? You’re looking much better. Has Chloe returned?”

Lucifer nodded, pouring them each a glass of something strong. “I saw her and Trixie last night,”

“You must be relieved to have them back,” he said, taking the drink Lucifer was offering.

“Extremely,” he replied honestly. It was true, a huge weight had been lifted from his chest by just having them close again. Chloe wasn’t okay but he had hope that eventually she would be, and he was going to do everything in his power to help her get there.

“I’m glad for you, brother… How’s Chloe holding up?”

He shrugged. “I think she’s being strong, but realizing she’s created a child with the Devil is obviously a lot to handle for anyone,” If Linda hadn’t helped Lucifer live in the moment he didn’t think he’d be able to deal with it either.

Amenadiel nodded in understanding. “You know I’m here for you and the girls,”

Lucifer hoped so. “I need your help, brother, if you really are here for me like you say,”

“Of course, Luci, anything I can do, I will,”

“I need you to tell me the truth… Why were you so determined in getting me to go to that gallery opening? You knew they’d be there, didn’t you?”

Amenadiel took a deep breath and Lucifer watched as his face fell, as if he had been found out. He nodded, affirming Lucifer’s suspicions.

“You knew Chloe was there and you wanted me to run into her?”

“Yes, I knew it was time for you to learn the truth about what had happened,”

“What had happened?” he breathed, wanting so badly to keep up with this whole conversation but at the same time control his untethering emotions.

“About Trixie, I mean, about her existence,”

His mouth opened. “How… how long did you know about her?”

Amenadiel frowned and something inside Lucifer flipped, knowing he wouldn’t like the answer.

“I knew the night you conceived her,” he admitted.

“You…” He was so confused suddenly, shaking his head. “How could you possibly know?”

“Luci,” Amenadiel said, avoiding the question if only for a second, “you should sit,”

_ No, _ he needed to know. He didn’t need to sit.

His brother sighed, placing the glass down on the bar next to them. “Chloe going to Lux that night wasn’t a coincidence… I put a magnet on her mother’s fridge. She looked at it subconsciously every time she pulled milk out of the fridge for her coffee in the morning,”

He didn’t understand, taking a step back only to stumble against a stool. Its racket went unnoticed by both brothers. 

“But why would you…” he trailed off, the answer hitting him like a ton of bricks. Of course, Amenadiel, being dad’s favorite and all, was always doing his bidding. “Dad,” he whispered in disbelief, trying not to let the rage spill out… at least not yet.

“Yes… father asked me to put her in your path,” he affirmed. 

“But… but why?”

Another pause. “To make Trixie,”

_ To make Trixie? _

“You knew?” he asked, the sick feeling making its way up his throat. “You knew I had a child out there and you kept her from me?” He couldn’t help the way his voice raised and his eyes burned red. Controlling his emotions had never been his strong suit.

“I tried telling you sooner, Luci, but you weren’t ready,” he said strongly, in that voice that told him he was serious. Lucifer wanted to roll his eyes at his big brother’s holier-than-thou attitude.

“I wasn’t ready?” he asked, his voice louder still and angrier. How dare he decide what Luifer was ready for and when.

“You hate children,”

What a pathetic excuse, though be it true. “ _ Not my own! _ ” The whole building rattled with his anger.

They both stopped for a moment, Amenadiel looking up at the shaking chandelier. Lucifer was trying, he really was, but there weren’t often times he had to hold back this way.

“I looked over them, Luci! Made sure they were okay until you were ready to be there for them in the way they needed,” Amenadiel explained, but all it did was make Lucifer want to punch him all the more.

His glass breaking in his hand distracted him for the moment, averting his attention for long enough to remind himself to stay calm. He needed answers to give back to Chloe.  _ That _ is what mattered. Not how much he wanted to beat his big brother into a bloody mess. 

“Why?” he asked.

Amenadiel sighed and shook his head with the same concerned frown on his face. “All I know is father sent me down here to bless Chloe’s parents, so she could be born… for you, brother,”

“For me?” he asked, the words completely taking him off guard.

“Yes, brother, father put her here for you. She’s a miracle and she’s your soulmate, which is why she’s able to carry your children,”

Lucifer felt any hope he had vanish into thin air, his heart breaking if it was ever whole to begin with. It was all a lie, another one of his father’s stupid games.

“Why was Chloe put here for me?” he asked as calmly as he could, pushing through his own turmoil to learn as much as he could.

“Trixie is… she’s very important, Luci… she has an important part to play in humanity's future,”

_ Well that’s just terrifying, _ he thought. This might be the only time he’d actually admit to being afraid of his father.

“What do you mean?” he asked, wishing he could just get a straight answer.

“I don’t know,”

As soon as he said that Lucifer was ready to begin a war, but Amenadiel raised his hands in surrender. “I don’t know, brother, I swear to you. You know how unforthcoming father is with information,”

His jaw tensed, knowing well that to be the truth. It was one of the things he hated most about him. Almost all the world’s problems could be solved if he chose not to be so passive aggressive about everything.

“So… my daughter is important to humanity's future, and the woman I love… she never had an actual say in any of this? Dad put here her and she only gravitated towards me because she… she was  _ made _ for me?”

“Yes, Luci,” Amenadiel dared say in wonder. “Don’t you see how special this is? Father has given you a soulmate, a family… he wants you to be happy,  _ finally _ … None of his other children have that,”

Lucifer laughed bitterly. “The last thing dad wants is my happiness.”

“Luci, that’s not true,” he said softly, moving in to comfort him but Lucifer stepped away, looking at him wide eyed as if to say ‘how dare you?’.

“All dad cares about is messing with me,”

“How can you say that, brother? After all he’s given you?”

“All he’s given me?” he asked in anger. “You mean a woman who has no choice but to be with me? Don’t you see? Nothing between Chloe and me has been real. She’s only drawn to me and I’m only drawn to her because dad literally put her here! It’s not real!”

His world was shattering.

Amenadiel looked at him with pity. “So just because two people are made for each other makes what they have not real?”

He rolled his eyes. He knew soulmates existed, to serve some higher purpose for his father and it was poor old fat Chamuel’s job to connect them all. But he always thought it was pathetic, these people thinking they had something great when all they had was his father’s meddling.

This wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. It… it hurt so badly.

“Why?!” he yelled, unable to control his rage and sadness. “Why has father damned her?” He felt weak enough to fall to his knees but somehow continuing to hold himself up with a hand on the bar.

It wasn’t right that the most beautiful soul he’d ever met was doomed this way -- doomed to be his. 

“Luci… she’s not damned for being your soulmate… I’m sure if you asked her she’d tell you that having Trixie is the biggest joy in her life… and she has that because of you, because of you  _ both _ .”

He brought his hand up into his hair, tugging at it hard and closing his eyes tightly. This was horrible -- learning what he and Chloe had was fake and he could never actually have anything good.

“Get out,” he finally managed to say through clenched teeth, and by the time his eyes opened again he was alone, alone and finally able to collapse onto his knees and cry.

He cried for himself, he cried for Trixie but most of all, he cried for Chlor. The love of his life, the best person he knew. She didn’t deserve any of this.

.

It had been a couple days and Lucifer hadn’t come back to her with answers. Chloe knew it would probably take awhile and she should give him at least a few days more before she freaked out, but she was antsy nonetheless.

She decided to take Lucifer’s advice and called Dr. Martin, surprised when she said she’d see her the next day after work.

The woman was nice, she could see why Lucifer liked her so much, and strangely she actually believed Lucifer was the Devil. She had asked why she believed him, had he shown her what he was?

Linda just shook her head with a smile. “I know it’s hard for him to be that vulnerable so I didn’t ask to see proof, but I’m glad he felt safe enough to show you. I know you mean more to him than anything. It’s a really big step for him, doing what he did,”

Chloe felt guilty because she really did feel that to be true. She’d been really unfair towards him.

“But… but how can you actually believe it if you haven’t seen it?”

The doctor sighed, asking, “Truth?”

Chloe nodded.

“I… I know his brother Amenadiel. He showed me and asked me to help Lucifer… and I took an oath to help people, which I will do for as long as I possibly can,”

“Amenadiel… he’s also… he’s,”

“Yes, he’s an angel like Lucifer,” Dr. Martin smiled.

_ Of course _ , Chloe thought. It all made sense now.

She realized she was just sitting there with her jaw open when Linda spoke again.

“Chloe… I know it’s more to take in than anyone should ever have to. Trust me, it took me a long while to actually believe what I saw when Amenadiel showed me his wings, but you get used to it… and you accept that you are strong enough to have this knowledge the rest of humanity isn’t privy to,”

She nodded, even though she wasn’t sure she agreed. She was still so shaken.

“Let me give you this advice,” she offered, “Forget for a moment that Lucifer’s the Devil. Think about what you know to be true about him and then make your own mind up about what you think… Don’t wonder about what the bible says or what anyone thinks. You know him in a way no one else ever has. Trust me when I tell you he’s let you in in a way he has never let anyone else in before. With you he’s vulnerable, with you he feels love,  _ real _ love,”

“He said that?” she asked in honest curiosity.

Linda smiled. “He talks a lot but doesn’t actually say much… but I’m able to decipher him pretty well by now. He’s been coming to me for a long time, and I’ve never seen him open up more or so quickly than he has since having you and Trixie in his life.”

Chloe processed this new information. She thought about her gut and how she always followed her instincts at work, how it never steered her wrong.

Her gut told her that Lucifer was good. He was misunderstood. Yes, he was the Devil… but he was also an angel. The most gorgeous thing she’d ever seen. She felt safe with him if she really let herself admit the truth.

Suddenly, with more clarity than she’d had for weeks, she couldn’t wait to go see Lucifer, talk to him one on one and tell him he wasn’t alone -- they’d figure all this out together.

She wasn’t scared anymore, at least not of him.

She was scared for Trixie and hoped he would have answers soon, but she wasn’t afraid of him anymore. If anything she craved to be in his arms more than she ever had.

It was going to be okay, she just had to have faith.

  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

As the elevator doors opened,Chloe took a moment to collect her thoughts before stepping into Lucifer’s apartment. She was so ready to be a team with him again, to accept what was happening and deal with it together.

The lights were dimmed and everything was calm, nothing but the curtains flowing in from the many open doors around the room.

“Lucifer?” she called gently. She felt really good after her talk with Dr. Martin and now all she wanted was to sort things out with Lucifer and move forward together.

Frowning when he didn’t respond, she took a few more steps, walking around until she spotted him on one of the black leather chairs in the corner. His back was turned to her and he was hunched forward.

She had to admit her heart skipped a beat in fear, but more than fear she had love. Love for him, for them, and their daughter. This was a beautiful little family God had given her, and she’d never ask for another. She knew that for sure. She’d find the strength she needed because she wanted this.

“Lucifer,” she breathed, walking over to him without restraint and placing a hand on his shoulder.

He flinched away from her and she wondered if he had felt the same when she ran from him as she did for that split second of him recoiling from her. “Hey,” she said, holding her hands up as she walked around to face him.

He looked like Hell, his hair disheveled with an almost empty liquor bottle at his bare feet, his usually perfectly pressed shirt unbuttoned and crickled.

He looked up at her and his expression was completely shaken, his dark lashes wet with tears. Of course she felt bad for him, knowing he was going through his own things too. She had been selfish only thinking of herself.

“Oh, Lucifer,” she sighed, coming to kneel at his feet, her hands on his knees. “What’s wrong?” 

He looked at her like she had two heads and she wondered what she had done that was so wrong, other than the whole going-across-the-world-to-get-away-from-him thing.

“Are you not afraid of me anymore?” he asked, his voice weaker than she’d ever heard it, his dark eyes flickering down to her hands on his knees.

She felt horrible. She shouldn’t have let anything but her heart determine her actions. Her heart was the only thing that could truly tell her anything real about Lucifer. Books and history were written by people, they weren’t necessarily reliable sources. None of them actually knew him like she did. None of them knew what a good father he was or how she felt completely safe when she was in his arms. He had his faults but that’s what made him real.

“Of course I’m not,” she sighed. “Baby… I’m so sorry for how I acted,” she admitted, moving closer to him and taking the glass from his hand to put on the floor.

She placed a hand over his stubble, caressing his face hoping it would offer some comfort. “I… I was shocked and I had to process, but… but I spoke to Linda and she helped me se-”

He laughed, startling her and grabbing her hand to remove it off his cheek. His strong hands took both her shoulders next and pushed her back, holding her further away.

“Lucifer,” she said, her lip shaking from the tears threatening to fall. She knew now that they needed to handle this together, to trust one another. He had opened up to her and instead of thanking him for that she had run from him. “Please understand… I’m sorry I ran, please don’t be angry with me,”

His mouth opened and he inhaled softly, shaking his head and looking at her with more softness than he had yet. “I’m not angry with you. You did nothing wrong, you have nothing to apologize for,”

She looked at him with confusion, feeling the first tear fall down her cheek. She hated to see him so torn. “Please, baby, I don’t want to go backwards after everything we’ve been through… I… I know it’s hard for you to admit, but I know you love me and Trixie, and we love yo-”

He shook his head and stood, stepping away from where she was still kneeling on the floor. She looked at him, walking away from her and towards the bar. With a deep breath she pulled herself up on shaky legs and followed.

He was already pouring himself another drink by the time she reached him and knocking it back like it was water.

“Why do you do this, Lucifer?” she asked, her voice coming out with a cry and she realized it was because she was actually crying. “We take one step forward and two steps back… I’m trying to tell you,” she said with frustration, grabbing his arm to force him to turn and look at her, “I’m trying to tell you that I’m walking into this with open eyes and I… I love you! I don’t care that you’re the Devil. You’re more than that!”

He just stared at her, his face turning a bit harder. She wasn’t sure it was possible for his square jaw to get any sharper. “Don’t you see?” he asked, his voice louder than before. “You don’t have a choice but to love me!”

“What?” she breathed, stepping closer and grabbing both his arms. “Of course I have a choice. And I’m choosing you! I’m choosing us and our family,” Why was he making this hard now? Wasn’t he the one that told her not to be afraid?

They stood there, his eyes telling her he was processing something behind those beautiful midnight eyes of his. She offered a smile and finally let more tears fall when he gently brought his hand to her cheek, wiping the wetness from her skin.

“I’m sorry, darling,” he smiled the smallest smile and something inside her fell to the pit of her stomach. There was more going on then he was about to tell her. “You don’t deserve all this,”

“Please, Lucifer,” she frowned, grabbing onto his shirt and just wanting to beg him to make this all okay. It was within their power.

He pulled her into his chest and she clung to him, letting out another soft cry. “Please tell me it’s okay?” she managed to get out, trying to calm herself. Her emotions were just so overwhelming, her anxiety and the unknown.

He hushed her. It was funny how quickly they’d gone from her consoling him to him consoling her.

After a few silent moments of holding her, she finally looked up and searched his face for… well, for  _ everything _ . “Did you find anything out?”

He nodded and she felt a small wave of relief, letting him move her onto a stool.

She sat and listened. 

“I spoke to Amenadiel… he’s our father’s favorite son and I knew if anyone had answers it would be him,”

“And?” she asked, hopeful, sitting up taller and eager to hear what he’d found out.

He cleared his throat and knocked back another shot of alcohol before going on. “Trixie… we were able to conceive her because she’s… well she’s special. She has some role to play… in the grand scheme of things, I mean,”

She frowned, shaking her head. “Wait…  _ What _ ? What do you mean?”

“My father… he has a plan for her like he does all of us… and she needs to exist because she’s…” he took a deep breath and looked up shortly.

If she wasn’t terrified and confused before then she was now. “She’s  _ what _ , Lucifer?” she demanded.

“My father doesn’t like to share his plan with anyone,” he said angrily. “All Amenadiel knows is that she’s important to humanity’s future somehow,”

“But… “ she swallowed. “Like… like  _ Jesus _ ?”

He gave a soft laugh and she wondered what was so funny. Was it that she definitely wasn’t Mary, and Lucifer obviously wasn’t God? She guessed her comparison didn’t really work.

“No, I don’t think it’s like Jesus,” he responded, pouring himself another drink.

“I… “ she began, trailing off and tried to get up but quickly sat back down. The weight of what this meant for Trixie felt like it was suddenly crushing Chloe’s windpipe.

How was she, Chloe Decker, a nobody, meant to help her daughter? Go forward knowing Trixie had some huge task in front of her at a time unknown to them.

She… she couldn’t breath, the room starting to spin and a sudden loss of control taking over her body.

“Chloe?” Lucifer asked, concerned and taking her shoulders in his hands.

She cried, trying to breath at the same time but feeling like she was failing miserably.

“Chloe, breath okay?” he said, his arm coming around her and straightening her out.

Her chest ached and she looked to him for help. It was all too much.

“You’re having a panic attack, darling, it’s okay, just listen to my voice and breath, okay? Just breathe, nice and easy, in and out,”

She listened to him, trying to follow the instructions, and slowly felt her panic start to pass.

.

When she seemed to catch her breath, Lucifer lifted her and carried her to his bed, ignoring her claims of being okay and request to put her down. He had heard about panic attacks, seen many down in Hell, and he knew she was about to be completely drained of all her energy.

This kicked him into taking care of her and realizing he had to be strong. She hadn’t asked for this, it was all his fault.

Well, it was really his  _ father’s _ fault, but, still.

He fixed the pillows under Chloe’s head and told her not to move while he grabbed her some water.

He was afraid of telling her the whole truth, about how she was God's miracle and her whole purpose here on earth was to have his child and love him.

When he returned, she was sitting up, but at least leaning on the headboard.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, handing her the water and waiting until she took a sip to take it back from her and set it on the nightstand.

“Well,” she said, taking a calmer breath than she had in the last few moments. “I just learned that I’m the mother to one of God’s miracles so… ”

_ Not quite right _ , he wanted to tell her, but perhaps it wasn’t the right time.

“Trixie is still Trixie, darling,” he told her, reaching a hand out to tuck her hair back. “And she’s not my father’s miracle -- she’s ours,”

She nodded. “You’re right, you’re right, but…” She stopped and sat up more, reaching her hand to his and holding it.

He smiled at the contact. How nice it would have been for this connection between them to actually be real and their own choice.

“Lucifer, when is this going to happen? I just… I want her to have a normal life and people… people who have a greater purpose usually… they… they have hard lives and I… I just don’t know how to keep her safe,”

He shook his head. “I don’t know, Chloe, I wish I did… I wish I knew why I’m her father or why… “ he cut himself off, praying for the first time in ever that it wasn’t for a bad reason. “I don’t even know if this purpose is meant to be fulfilled while she’s alive or if it’ll be hundreds of years after she… “

“What?” she asked in a rush when he didn’t continue right away.

“After she goes to heaven and becomes an angel,” The thought of that future hurt him beyond measure, knowing somewhere down the line he’d never get to be with her again. She was destined for greatness and he’d eventually return to Hell.

“An angel?”

He nodded. “I mean… she technically is one already,”

Her mouth dropped open. “How… “

“I am her father, darling,” He smiled so to assure her.

“But… but does that mean she’s also… she’s got your… your…”

By the look on her face he knew what she meant -- his devil face.

“Being an angel is like being human… there are quite a few of us… The fact that I’m the Devil is unique only to me… You don’t have to worry, she isn’t evil,”

She frowned at his words and he didn’t want her to feel bad. He knew she didn’t mean it in any bad way. She was just worried.

“I’m sorry, Lucifer, I didn’t mean for it to sound like I think you’re… I… I know you aren’t,”

She was only going easy on him because she didn’t have a choice. It hadn’t been her choice to love him. Looking at her now, their hands connected, he wished she did choose him -- because she wanted him and not because she was made for it.

He leaned forward to kiss her forehead, smiling to himself when she no longer pulled away and was acting like her old self. He wanted it to be real.

“You should get some rest, we can talk more in the morning,”

“No,” she moaned, “I should go home to Trixie,”

She was in no state to do anything but sleep. “I’ll call Eve and make sure she can look after Trixie for the night, you just lay down,”

When her tired blue eyes looked at him with complete trust he felt his chest aching even more, but he was able to pull away when she nodded and hopefully she didn’t see his despair.

He made the phone call and went back to check on Chloe and tell her the girls were fine. 

“Well then,” he said, taking a deep breath, ”goodnight. I’ll just be in the guest room,”

Chloe sat up again and shook her head. “No, don’t be silly, come here,”

He frowned, shaking his head. He wanted to, he wanted the comfort of his arms around her and her head on his chest, but the knowledge of all that they shared being fake… he couldn’t deal with it right now.

“Please,” she begged, “I don’t want to be alone,”

So, despite feeling like he might die of heartbreak, he undressed and got under the covers with her, his eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling when she cuddled into him, seeking his warmth.

He knew that he had to tell her the whole truth in the morning. He had promised to never lie and omitting this was lying. Maybe once she knew the whole story she’d be able to make her own choices.

“Lucifer,” she whispered after awhile, after he thought she’d already fallen asleep.

“Yes,” he whispered back.

“Can’t you go… can’t you talk to your dad?”

He smiled, not because it was funny but because she couldn’t possibly know all the history behind him and his father. “Afraid I’m banned from Heaven, darling,” he replied.

“Oh…” she said softly, the last word spoken before she actually dozed off.

.

Despite the previous day being extremely emotionally draining, Chloe woke up feeling surprisingly okay.

Lucifer was still there next to her and it had been nice to finally sleep next to him again after almost a month of being apart. She had more answers than she did twenty four hours ago, and although it was all scary information, it was also a start.

She snuggled closer to Lucifer’s solid body, smiling at how warm and nice he felt. She missed him, missed allowing herself to feel safe with him and she missed…

She smiled, slowly trailing her hand down his abs, biting her lip as her fingers slipped into the top of his boxer briefs. Maybe she should feel ashamed, but she knew the easiest way for them to really feel connected again was to share each others bodies. It was a physical representation of how she knew they both felt.

Just as soon as she wrapped her hand around his morning erection, he startled her by basically leaping out of the bed and looking at her like she had two heads again. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, looking very distressed. 

She smiled with slight amusement. “You’ve never been scared off by morning sex before,” she told him, moving closer and frowning when he moved away, tucking his erection down like he was afraid of it. “What’s going on, Lucifer?” she asked with worry.

“I just,” he said, acting very startled still and moving around to grab his robe to cover up, “I don’t think that’s what you really want right now,”

“What do you mean? I’m a grown woman, I’m allowed to want sex as well… I remember a time when that’s all you were interested in from me,” she smiled at the memory of being chased. What she had with him really was special and exciting. 

She knew they had a lot going on, but a few minutes of love making was what she thought they both deserved to get some stress out of the way and continue to deal with this larger than life responsibility they had been given.

“I was never interested in only sex from you,” he interjected, making her feel warm and soft. “And as hard as it is for me to say no to you, I’m afraid it’s in your best interest that I do,”

She was so confused. He was acting so weird and she had felt like he was holding something back last night. When he walked with wide strides out of the bedroom she quickly pulled on his shirt from last night and followed.

“Talk to me, Lucifer,” she demanded, giving him only a moment to respond before pressing further. “You promised not to lie so tell me the whole truth,  _ everything _ you know.”

All he did was pour his damn drink so she stepped forward and grabbed both the bottle and glass out of his grasp. “I promise I won’t break. Just tell me!”

He looked at her like he wanted to hold it back and before she could yell at him again he burst out with, “Trixie isn’t the miracle! You are!”

Immediately confused she stopped and put the glass and bottle down.Her, a miracle? No. Her mother and father were just regular people,  _ she _ was a regular person.

He sighed, looking down. “My brother came down to bless your parents when they couldn’t have children… the result was you, Chloe,”

_ No _ . He had to be mistaken. Even if Amenadiel did come down to bless her parents that didn’t make her…

“My father put you here… he put you here so you’d run into my path and we’d…”

“We’d have Trixie?” she breathed. He didn’t need to finish the sentence, she just knew. That love she felt for Trixie as soon as she realized she was pregnant, there was a reason it was so comforting despite the scary situation. 

He nodded, looking broken. “So, don’t you see, darling? You say you love me, but that’s only because you were made to… to be drawn to me… It was all my father’s sick doing. And… you don’t deserve it and I’m so, so sorry,”

She blinked, not believing it. “So,” she swallowed. “what you think is that your father put me here solely for the purpose of sleeping with you and having your baby?” she asked, annoyed at him for even thinking that to be the truth. “That I have no free will in any of my actions,”

“Well of course not, but,” he reached for her and she let him, hoping he’d see how silly he was being. “You do have free will -- free will to be a detective, to… to be who you want… but your literal destiny was to run into me… I know, I know it’s horrible and unfair and trust me, Chloe I wish my father wasn’t such a cruel bastard to have put this on you,”

“You think it’s cruel that God gave me you and Trixie?” she asked. “You think he’s cruel for giving you Trixie and me?” 

When he looked at her without a response, she pulled her arm away from his hold, shaking her head. 

“Chloe…”

Now he was catching on. She was hurt. “You think I don’t have a say in loving you?”

He frowned, just staring at her.

“I would never, ever choose another life, another child or another… another  _ man _ to love,” she cried, “It may be my destiny but I’m not going to feel sorry for being born… aren’t all humans put here by God?”

“I…” he began but didn’t go on.

“What, Lucifer? First you want this relationship and now you’re finding excuses to make it not real?”

“No, I… It… it was real for me when it was happening… but now that I know my dad was behind it, I can’t help but think… you don’t really love me,”

She shook her head in disappointment. She knew how she felt, whether God gave her this purpose or not, she knew she was choosing this of her own free will.

“You need to stop blaming this on other people,” she told him, because he needed to hear it, “You need to take responsibility for how you feel… Aren’t you the one I heard say that all souls have free will? They all decided to do what they wanted without you or anyone else whispering in their ears.” She gave him a moment to respond but knew he wouldn’t, instead just wanting him to begin the thought process. “Does that rule not apply to us too?”

She stood there, breathing deep, and when she finally looked away from his concerned expression to check the time, she sighed. “I gotta go get Trixie up and ready for the day,”

He didn’t respond again and she gave herself a second to close her eyes and take a deep breath to center herself before going to get dressed.

By the time she was walking to the elevator Lucifer stopped her, looking as concerned as ever. “I didn’t mean to upset you, darling,” By the looks of things he was the more upset one. He was the one with daddy issues. 

She had come to terms with him being the Devil, because she knew he was more, she saw the true him -- the damaged, beautiful, childish, careless, kind, smart, wonderful man he was.

Her only real concern now was Trixie, coming to terms with knowing she was the mother to an… an actual angel.

“Just… just try and find out more from Amenadiel, okay?” she asked.

Dazed, he just nodded, but she was pretty sure he didn’t even hear her.

“I care about you,” she told him, “and Trixie does too, and no matter what we’re here for you. You’re not alone,”

He smiled at her kind words and she caressed his cheek briefly. She had to go.

Finally alone in the elevator she swallowed hard and tried to control her emotions. She had to be the responsible one, and she was okay with that, it was who she was. But even the responsible one felt overcome with emotion sometimes.

She knew all she had to do now was go home and take care of Trixie. Being her mother gave her purpose, putting bad guys away gave her purpose, loving Lucifer gave her purpose, and well, if God really had given her all these wonderful things, then all she was was thankful.

It hurt her thinking Lucifer might not be grateful for it all like she was. But she had faith he’d get there soon. 

  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is the final chapter! Hope you enjoy. Chapter 21 is just something I had when I was considering doing a sequel, but instead I'm just adding it as an epilogue.
> 
> Thank you to my friend and beta PeaceBlessingPayton. A lot of times when you guys are like 'I loved this line', chances are she added it, or fixed it to be more poetic. So huge thank you to her again.

Chloe didn’t see Lucifer that whole day. His absence worried her so she concentrated on work in an effort to put it out of her mind. 

That night her and Trixie hung out with Eve and Maze, having a movie night with popcorn and all kinds of candy.

Chloe wasn’t really interested in the movie, instead glancing over at Maze every once in awhile. Eve was so happy and content, the two women cuddling together. It was really hard, knowing her best friend’s girl friend, who made her so incredibly happy, was not really a woman at all, but a demon from Hell. It was really hard, not being able to talk to Eve and tell her what was actually going on.

She knew Lucifer, but Maze was a different story. How did demons work? Did they have souls, did they feel love? She hadn’t gotten around to asking Lucifer all the questions about how it worked. She imagined it would take a lifetime and she still wouldn’t understand it all.

For now she had to follow her instincts and trust Eve was okay.

When Trixie fell asleep, she told the girls she was going to put her to bed and head up as well, but she stood for a short while at the bottom of the stairs, looking back at them and worrying for Eve. She was such a good person she didn’t want anything to ruin the beautiful way her best friend saw the world.

When Maze said something Chloe couldn’t quite hear from her distance, and Eve giggled, Chloe turned and headed up, sighing as she checked her phone again to see if Lucifer had called or texted.

She didn’t want to smother him, she wanted him to know he had her and he wasn’t alone, but she also wanted to give him his space to deal in his own way. Just because she was okay with him being the Devil, and her being a miracle (if that really was true), didn’t mean that his daddy issues were going to go away. She had been right in being afraid that he had had serious family issues, she just had no idea how right she actually was. 

She texted him a quick,  _ Goodnight, handsome _ , and put her phone on her bedside table to charge while she got ready for bed.

Hopefully she’d see him tomorrow. 

.

“Don’t you think this shows that father has faith in you? Trusts you with this grave responsibility,” Amenadiel said, the two brothers having talked for hours now.

Lucifer had asked him to try and get more information out of their father, but all he was able to come up with was a guarantee that Trixie was safe and would live a long, healthy, and happy life. It was more than he could hope for he guessed, so the rest of their time together Amenadiel had been giving him one of his long winded pep talks.

None of the kind assuring words put a smile on his face like the sweet, short text from Chloe did. She was incredible, the way just the thought of her made his heart feel like bursting.

_ Sweet dreams, gorgeous _ , he replied, tucking his phone back into his pocket as he took another sip of his whiskey and focused back on his brother.

“That was Chloe, wasn’t it?”

Lucifer didn’t respond.

“See how happy she makes you? You’re in love, brother, embrace it and be grateful for it!” He smiled brightly. “ If you hate father as much as you say you do, then stop letting him control so much of your life . If you love Chloe then tell her and be happy! You deserve it after everything that’s happened,”

Amenadiel’s words were finally sinking in and he knew what he had to do.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket once more, he sent off another text, asking Chloe and Trixie to come over tomorrow night. It was time he finally told his girls what they really meant to him.

.

Chloe lifted Trixie into her arms after parking the car down in Lucifer’s private section of Lux’s parking lot. She knew she had to get through some drunk partying bodies before reaching the elevator that led the way up to his apartment, and it would just be easier carrying her than dragging her along as she got distracted by every bright light and pretty colorful dress that walked by. 

But when she entered the whole club was empty, sans for her beautiful boyfriend standing over by the piano. It reminded her of the night she learned who he really was, but not in a bad way. 

She smiled, seeing he was dressed in a suit even nicer than the ones he wore every day and that almost every surface was covered in a different shade of red roses. She was definitely underdressed. 

“Daddy!” Trixie called excitedly, and Chloe put her down so she could rush into her father’s arms.

She loved that her little girl had what she had had when she was growing up -- a loving father. 

They really were her own personal slice of Heaven. She didn’t care what he said, to her he was an angel, Heaven sent and magnificent.

“Oh, there’s daddy’s little urchin,” he said as he held her close and Chloe approached them. “How was school? Crack any skulls today?”

Trixie giggled at his silliness and asked, “Where’s everyone?” She was used to a packed club like Chloe was.

When she finally reached them, Yazoo’s ‘Only You’ began playing over the speakers and Lucifer took one of her hands and pulled her closer, holding Trixie with one arm as his other came around Chloe’s waist. She gladly leaned into him, feeling safe in the loving embrace of her family.

“Oh I thought my girls deserved some romance and I didn’t want anyone else ruining the moment,” he said charmingly. 

Chloe smiled so big she felt her cheeks hurting. She didn’t care. He was so lovely and she couldn’t take her eyes off him, especially when his gaze moved from their daughter and down to her.

She actually felt her breath catch, mesmerized by him.

“Time for me to step up and promise I’ll never take for granted what I have right here,”

Her eyes watered and she blinked a tear, watching Lucifer close his eyes and kiss Trixie’s cheek. “I love you, my darling,”

“I know!” she giggled, pulling away from his stubble tickling her cheek. “I love you too, daddy,”

How had she gotten this lucky? How was it she had these two incredible people? She smiled to herself, knowing not that long ago she had been asking God a completely different question -- thinking she wasn’t strong enough, but now she thought this was the easiest thing in the world, loving them.

He swayed them to the music for a moment and when Trixie wiggled a little he sat her down, Chloe giving a soft laugh as Trixie ran to one of the VIP booths and watched them.

She focused her attention back on Lucifer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and feeling both his arms around her waist now that it was just them two.

“And you… you know you’re quite literally my dream… my soulmate,”

She gave a small nod, she knew, but it was such a big deal hearing him open up like this.

“I love you, Chloe,”

She swallowed, her smile widening as another happy tear down down her cheek. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips and making her dip back in their dance. She held on around his shoulders a little tighter with one arm, moving her other hand to his cheek and deepening the kiss.

“I love you too,” she whispered as he straightened them out.

He gave her a dazzling smile before gently pushing her out only to roll her back into his arms.

Trixie giggled from where she was watching them and Chloe put her cheek against his strong chest, taking comfort in his heartbeat and the way he held her.

Watching Trixie watching them, she saw the same look in her daughter’s eyes that she had given her own parents once upon a time. Not only did Trixie have a good relationship with her father like Chloe had, but she now also hopefully had a real, loving relationship to look up to.

She remembered, even though her own parents had been so different, they still loved each other so fiercely that when Chloe would watch them she’d think they were a prince and princess, meant to be together forever. It had been her first insight into romantic relationships and she’d known since then that she wanted the same thing. She didn’t have it with Dan, not really, but with Lucifer it felt like she did.

She never wanted the night to end, but eventually it had to.

Trixie was getting hungry so the three of them had a nice dinner, taking their time and enjoying each other’s company.

Trixie fell asleep in her lap at some point and Lucifer picked her up, the three of them heading up.

.

It was like, the second Trixie was tucked into bed and Lucifer closed the door to the guest room, something exploded within the both of them and she was in his arms, her legs wrapped around him as they kissed and he rushed to his room.

It was a rush against time, getting each other’s clothes off, needing to feel his skin on hers.

And then time didn’t exist, as they got lost in becoming one.

Afterwards, when all was quiet again, she stared at him laying beside her contently and asked, “So I take it the news of Trixie was good?”

He didn’t speak for a moment, adjusting himself to turn to her. “I all but begged Amenadiel to get more from my father, but the most he could get is that she will be safe and happy, she’ll live a long and healthy life,”

She frowned and saw the worry behind his eyes. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do better,”

Her frown lifted and she smiled, shaking her head. “No, it’s okay… I guess that’s the best answer we’re going to get. I take it we can trust your dad?”

He shifted again, moving back onto his back and staring at the dark ceiling, but she imagined he was looking beyond that. “Yes, I do believe him… when it comes to Trixie, at least,”

The truth was, no one knew how something was going to turn out, and the most any parent could want is to know their child would live a long, happy, and healthy life. She’d do everything in her power to make sure Trixie did.

“Another thing,” she began, changing the subject slightly. 

He looked at her, curiosity in his eyes.

“I don’t have to worry about Maze, do I? With Eve and around Trixie, I mean?”

“Maze is fiercely loyal and protective of people she cares for… I know that first hand, and trust me, that demon cares for Eve and Trixie even more than she does me… I think she’s even warming up to you as well,”

His smile was too handsome and cheeky not to make her smile too. Something about being liked by a demon was kind of sweet and made her feel special.

“Well, then,” she sighed contently. “I guess for now I can relax,”

She was getting tired, especially now that most of her worries were slipping away, her life almost so perfect she could wrap it up in a pretty bow.

“Sleep,” he told her, his voice soothing, “I’ll be here when you wake up,”

.

Lucifer stood out on the balcony in nothing but his pajama bottoms, looking out at the dark night sky and letting the cool air surround him. He’d made things right with Chloe, but that didn’t mean all his issues and worries just went away. He’d been going to Linda now a long time and had actually learned a thing or two.

Just as he was about to go grab a cigarette, the action of smoking soothing him in a way only whisky could do, he felt Chloe behind him, her arms wrapping around him and her hands feeling his abs and pecks.

He smiled to himself as he put his hand over hers, feeling her kiss the middle of his back and cuddle into him.

“Thought you were asleep,”

She hummed. “I was, but I guess I was missing you next to me,” she explained, moving out of her embrace to come stand in front of him.

He glanced down at her body, his silk pajama top draped around her stunning form and nothing but long sexy legs exposed.

“What are you doing up?” she asked, leaning into his chest until he wrapped his arms around her too.

“Just couldn’t sleep,” He kissed the top of her head, not wanting her to worry but also knowing he had to be honest with her. She was his partner after all.

After a moment of silent cuddling, she pulled back only enough to reach up and cup his face. He loved when she did that, her attention on him completely.

“Tell me what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours, baby,” she asked gently, offering a smile that was too beautiful to be real. His eyes were always meant to look into her lovely blue ones. Nothing felt more real.

“Nothing for you to worry about, darling,”

“Lucifer,” she warned in a bit of a sterner tone.

He took his time, moving one of his hands up to her face too. “Loving you makes me vulnerable in a way I’ve never been… Having something to lose is… it terrifies me,” he admitted.

“Oh, Lucifer, you’ll never lose us,”

It was easy to say, but maybe not as easy to prevent when the time came. “Can you really love all that I am?”

She nodded immediately and he felt so weak. He pressed his forehead to hers, closing their eyes and living in the moment.

“Can you show me again?” she whispered and he knew what she meant.

In the next second, his wings were out and he watched her face, watched her eyes looking at the expanse of them, then slowly, making sure not to scare her, he wrapped them around her, shielding her from the cool air.

She looked into his eyes again, laughing happily. “You’re so beautiful,”

He closed his eyes again and let her hold him. “All of me?” he asked.

She nodded, her hands moving to the back of his head to caress his thick hair. “Show me,”

It was harder to show her that other part, that part that only became a part of him when he turned into the King of Hell, but he did, needing to do it for himself as much as her. If he was going to let her fully in then he had to allow himself to be vulnerable.

So he showed her, again. 

He stared at her as she stared back, her gentle hand moving over his neck and down onto his chest. 

Two souls, he thought, two souls that find each other in the dark and make something out of nothing. Life was full ups and downs, but with Chloe he knew anything was possible and together they would be untouchable.

He returned to normal and kept looking to her for approval, getting it when she pressed up on her toes to kiss him, hard and with purpose. 

“Thank you,” she finally whispered and he felt the tears prick his eyes, a smile on his face at the soft way she loved him.

The only thing that had ever felt close to her touch was when his mother had held him as a child. Chloe was similar to her, full of only the best the universe had to offer. She was kind and caring. 

His emotions burned inside him and he almost couldn’t talk, but he had to. Letting her in was good.

“Chloe,” he got out, feeling her full attention on him. “One day… one day you and Trixie will go to Heaven, and I’ll have to go back to Hell… I know my father’s generosity doesn’t last so long,”

She frowned and shook her head. “No, baby,” she breathed.

The tears fell from knowing one day they wouldn’t have this anymore. He was scared to be without them. 

“No matter what Trixie and I will always be with you,” she assured, caressing his hair.

He closed his eyes tightly, hating how strong these damn emotions were. The way he was before was easier, but this felt more like him than he’d ever been.

“Listen to me,” she said, “No matter what I’m never letting you go back down there. Your home is with me now and we’re going to protect Trixie together forever. Not just me and not just you, but the both of us,”

He nodded, wanting to believe it.

“I promise,”

Whatever ended up happening all he knew was one thing — no matter what he was going to protect them until the end of days, whatever he had to do he would.

“Together,” he breathed in agreement, holding her a little tighter.

This was it -- the beginning of the best life.

  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, you guys. Just a little epilogue. Thank you for reading this story, thank you for the encouragement. I hope you enjoyed the ride with me. And a special thank you to my friend and beta, peaceblessingspeyton, for editing chapters 1-20.

Chloe was quiet as she made her way into the bedroom, the whole house silent and warm with sunlight. She just stood there in awe for a moment, watching her husband and brand new baby girl as they slept peacefully in the center of the bed.

They were the most perfect thing in the whole world. The only thing that would have made it better would be if Trixie was there too, but she was over at her grandmother’s for the weekend, taking some time for herself after the month long stretch of everything being about her new sister. She was great, she loved being a big sister, but she deserved to have her grandma dote on her all weekend. 

Chloe had dropped Trixie off earlier while Lucifer watched over baby Willow. Then when she got home she took the free time to catch up on some housework and laundry before stepping into the bedroom to see what the two of them were up to.

She took a step forward, her smile growing. Lucifer was laying on his back, hair unkempt with only a pair of silk pajama pants sitting low on his slim hips. Willow was curled up on his chest, the two beauties sleeping safe and sound without even a peep leaving either of them. 

Lucifer was exhausted. She had told him repeatedly to sleep now that he could, before the baby began sleeping less the older she got. She was only a month old, tiny little thing and sleeping well. But Lucifer wouldn’t stop watching over her, always in her room fussing over the crib or refusing to lay down with Chloe when Willow was in their room.

It was sweet really, how much he adored their daughters and dedicated so much time to taking care of them. He and Trixie, who had just turned eleven, were also closer than ever. She couldn’t have asked for a better partner in life.

Feeling like she wanted in on the cuddle session, she gently got on the bed and curled into Lucifer’s side, watching the little angel on his chest until a groan and slight shift made her aware he was awake. 

She smiled and looked up at his cute sleepy face. 

“She okay? What’s wrong?” he asked groggily. 

She sighed, sitting up to take the sleeping child into her arms. “She’s fine,” she told him, but he frowned anyway and watched her move off the bed so she could put Willow in her bassinet, making sure she was okay before getting back on the bed with Lucifer. 

She moaned as she cuddled in again and he wrapped his arms around her. 

“I like her close, you know?”

She looked up at him with raised brows. “I know, baby, but she’s right over there,”

He continued to frown as she shifted so she was on top, straddling him. “Besides, mommy wants some attention from daddy too,”

His face softened as he watched her, reaching a hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear before she leaned all the way down and kissed him. 

God, she missed him, missed  _ this _ . He was addicting, and even after years of being together she could never get enough. She moaned into the kiss, her hands moving down over his strong chest. She was so pent up with sexual tension she would shamelessly hump his thigh right now if he didn’t reciprocate.

He groaned, his hands travelling to her hips, and instead of grinding her like he always did, he stilled her movements.

This time she frowned at the action, pulling back only slightly to see why.

“Darling, our newest little offspring is in the room,”

She rolled her eyes but smiled, leaning back in for more kisses. Thankfully he returned them, making her happy when he groaned with arousal, like he wanted this too.

“She’s fine, baby,” she breathed, “and I’ve never known you to refuse sex, no matter who’s around,” she teased. 

He let her kiss him again, this time allowing her hips to move, finding slight friction on his hard cock. She knew he wanted her too, his body was giving him away. She moaned as the need grew and quickly sat back to rip her sweater off.

He watched her undress, asking, “you sure you’re ready?”

She smiled as she took her shirt off next and leaned down to kiss and admire his chest. He was so damn sexy, somehow even more so since he became a father for the second time.

“I’m so ready,” she hummed. They hadn’t had sex since before the birth but she knew she was ready to start again. Thankfully her pregnancy had been mostly all good and there weren’t any complications during birth, with her able to deliver naturally like she had with Trixie all those years ago. 

She laughed softly when he took charge and gently rolled her onto her back, slowly moving to slide her leggings and panties off in one go. 

She bit her lip as he kissed up her stomach and skipped over her breasts, still in her nursing bra and definitely not ready to come out and play like the rest of her was. She had forgotten how uncomfortable breastfeeding was. But she loved being able to connect to her babies that way so she didn’t mind it too much.

She wrapped her arms around Lucifer’s shoulders as he kissed her neck and made her back arch. His lips felt so nice on her skin.

“Wings please,” she whispered, hearing him chuckle before they fanned out in all their glory above them on the bed. 

Their bedroom was large enough for them not to worry like they used to have to in her small bedroom once upon a time. 

“Kinky minx,” he teased. 

Yeah, well, making love to an angel definitely turned her on. He used the term ‘wing kink’ to describe her and she didn’t care. She knew what she liked. Her husband was a sexy angel and she had him all to herself. 

He kissed her lips again and she reached down with one hand to push his silk bottoms down past his ass, pulling his length free and seeking unconfined friction. 

“Want me to go down on you first, darling?” he asked against her lips and god damn if that didn’t just make her hornier still. 

“No,” she breathed, “need your cock,”

Seemed she didn’t need to say more, because he quickly took over, reaching down to position himself and making her cry out softly when he dove into her. She bit her lip, reminding herself to be quiet, but it just felt so good, her eyes rolling back as she closed them.

“Oh, fuck,” he breathed into her neck, pulling out only to thrust back in. “Forgot how much I missed this,”

It made her happy, holding on around his shoulders as he sat a pace that worked for them both and brought each other over the edge. She didn’t mind that it wasn’t long, after all they were just getting back into the swing of things and couldn’t resist. She was always satisfied with him, whether it was hours or only minutes.

He rolled off her and pulled her into his side, kissing the top of her head. “You okay?”

She nodded, humming because all she could concentrate on was catching her breath. Seemed he didn’t feel much like talking either, because for the next couple of minutes they just lay there in comfortable silence, getting their heart rates back under control.

The phone ringing on her nightstand made her move quickly, answering as soon as she saw it was her mother calling.

“Hello,” she answered a little out of breath, biting her lip as she glanced back at Lucifer still laying on the bed beside her.

“Sweetheart?” her mother’s voice came through, and right away Chloe got this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, sitting up on the bed and throwing her legs off the edge.

“Mom, what’s wrong?” Chloe asked, unable to keep her voice from sounding shaky. 

“I… I don’t want you to worry, but Trixie…”

Chloe felt like she was about to have a heart attack, wanting to yell at her mother to spit it out.

“Well, she’s locked herself in the guestroom and she won’t let me in, I’m not sure what’s wrong,”

Chloe was already off the bed, searching for her discarded clothes and picking up her panties first. “I’ll be right over,” she said, feeling frantic, “Is she saying anything?”

Just then she looked at Lucifer, who had sat up and was looking at her with concern, waiting for her to tell him what was going on. She pressed her phone between her ear and shoulder while stepping into her panties, searching for her leggings next.

“I think she’s okay, she is talking to me, but she says she only wants her father,”

“Oh,” Chloe stopped, biting her lip and continuing to look at Lucifer. “Tell her he’s on his way,”

He got the hint, getting off their bed and disappearing into the walk-in.

She stopped and sat on the bed, taking a deep breath. “You’ve been talking to her?” she asked with worry.

“Yes, sweetheart, she seems okay, just keeps saying she wants her dad,”

Chloe nodded. “Tell her he’ll be there soon,”

“Of course, I’ll call you when he gets here,”

“Thanks. Bye, mom,”

She followed Lucifer to the walk-in where he was almost finished throwing on the most un-put together outfit she’d ever seen him in. He usually wore his three piece suits even when he was just taking care of the kids but now it was obvious something was more important than his sense of fashion.

“Trixie’s locked herself in the guestroom and is asking for you,” she told him, biting harder into her lip and feeling like she wanted to come too.

“Right,” he said, coming in and cradling the back of her head as he planted a kiss on her forehead. “Don’t worry, darling. You just stay with the baby,”

She nodded, watching as he left in a hurry and just standing there, still half dressed. She felt so helpless and like she had no idea what to do.

She grabbed the closest sweater she could find and went to look over Willow, still fast asleep in her bassinet and thankfully unaware of anything going on.

She was so worried, she had no idea what she could do to help or what is was that had Trixie locked up in the room. It couldn’t be that she’d gotten her period, because Chloe was pretty sure she’d tell her grandmother about that. The only thing she really thought it might be, especially because she was asking for Lucifer, was that she had gotten her wings.

She and Lucifer had discussed it, wondering if and when she’d come into her powers. Other than her ability not to get hurt or sick as much as other kids, Trixie had been a pretty normal kid -- no wings, no weird powers like Lucifer and Amenadiel had.

All she could do now was wait nervously for her mother to call and tell her Lucifer had arrived. Sometimes being a parent made her feel like a superhero, and other times like she was a complete failure. 

.

Lucifer was sure he broke at least a dozen road laws while getting to Penelope’s house. It usually took half an hour but he was there is just over fifteen minutes. He was so distracted by just getting here that he hadn’t even thought of what might be wrong.

Penelope opened the door for him before he even had a chance to knock, stepping in and heading right to the guest room as she told him where Trixie was.

“Thanks,” he said absentmindedly, focusing his attention on his daughter and knocking on the door.

“Beatrix?” he asked, trying to make his voice calm. His kids were his everything and even the thought of something being wrong made him so nervous. “It’s daddy, you okay, my love?”

“Daddy?” he heard her sniffle, and thankfully heard the lock click.

He let out a sigh as he tried the door handle and was relieved to see it open, stepping in and closing it behind him. He stopped and stared in awe, a softness falling over his heart.

There they were, the wings he and Chloe had wondered if she’d get. There’d never been a half angel half human child so there wasn’t a handbook on how it worked, but it seemed with Trixie is was hitting around the same time as puberty.

She looked so small, tears streaking her cheeks as her dark eyes looked to him for answers. They were beautiful, smaller than his of course, and a little darker on top, fading down in a white glow at the bottom.

“I can’t make them go away,” she sniffled.

“Oh, my darling,” he smiled, stepping forward so he could wrap his arms around her. “It’s okay,” he assured, looking down as her little face. “I’m here.”

She cried and he smoothed down her hair, smiling to himself as he looked over her wings again. He’d seen wings before, on his brothers and sisters, on himself, but this was the first time he felt really mesmerized by them… and oddly proud. His little girl was growing up.

“Why won’t they go away?” she asked, a little hiccup leaving her lips.

He cupped her face and made her look up. They had discussed this with her, how it might happen, and she was comfortable enough with his wings, but he knew that it  _ actually _ happening was scary.

“Shh, it’s okay, darling, it’s probably just because you’re upset and this hasn’t happened to you yet,” he assured, frowning when he had his next thought. “This is the first time, right?”

She nodded, big wet brown eyes looking up at him for answers again. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, wiping her tears.

He’d always had his wings so controlling them was much the same as controlling every other part of his body. When he first got his Devil face he was in the rebellious stage of his life, so he liked it and embraced it. Maybe wings were the same.

“Daddy’s here now and you’re not alone,” he assured, “we’re going to figure this out together and I don’t want you to worry,”

She nodded, but the little pout on her face showed him she was still afraid.

“This is normal, okay, darling?” he smiled, trying to act calm so she’d feel calm too. “Let’s just breath and try to get our heartbeat back to normal. Don’t worry about the wings right now,”

She nodded and he began breathing long deep breaths, watching as she followed.

“That’s it, very good,”

They continued, until the tears stopped flowing and he could sense she was actually calmer. Her wings had also relaxed a little, no longer so fanned out but hanging lower.

“I’m so proud of you, you know that?” he asked, caressing her cheek.

“You are?” she asked, sweet little voice making his heart ache.

“Of course I am,” he smiled brighter. “You’re so smart, and you’re kind to everyone, you adore your little sister and you help us out so much… You have your mother’s heart… and my good looks,” he winked, happy to put a small smile on her adorable face. “Best of both worlds, I say,”

She laughed lightly then, leaning her face into him again. “You’re so stupid,”

He laughed at the comment. “Okay, so maybe not as kind as I thought,” he joked.

She just tightened her little arms around his waist and he stopped with the jokes, holding her closer still.

“Come on now, everything will be okay. Daddy’s got wings too, and uncle Amenaidel, you’re not alone… they’re quite beautiful, really,” He didn’t want to touch them and scare her, knowing it was a very personal thing, so he just tried to avoid it as best as he could with the way they were embraced. The only people he allowed to touch his were Chloe and Trixie.

“Daddy’s going to teach you how to fly eventually, once you get more comfortable with them… doesn’t that sound like fun?”

She just continued to hold him close and hide her face in his stomach, but he could tell she was more calm now, so they just stood there like that, silent for awhile, until suddenly without him having to say more, her wings tucked back in on their own and he smiled.

He really was proud of her.

“See? It’s okay,” he said, lifting her up into his arms finally so he could hold her even tighter. 

He could tell she was exhausted, her head leaning on his shoulder now and her arms wrapped around his neck. She was still his little girl, and she always would be, but he did wish sometimes he could just stop her growing. It was happening so fast.

“Shall we go home?” he asked.

She moaned and just nodded, making him feel calmer too and kiss the side of her head.

He carried her out, giving Penelope a smile so she’d know it was okay.

“Everything okay, you two?” she asked, rubbing Trixie’s back.

“Yeah, we’re okay now,” he said, then mouthed ‘wings’ to her so she’d understand.

Penelope’s smile grew and she simply nodded, containing her emotions so as not to upset Trixie. Lucifer knew he was lucky, marrying into such an accepting family. He and Chloe had decided to let her mother in on the truth, knowing one day hrt granddaughter might sprout wings and deciding it would just be easier.

“I’m just going to take her home, I think,”

She nodded in understanding. “Chloe told me to tell you she’ll be waiting,”

Before they were even out of Penelope’s street, Trixie had drifted off in the passenger seat.

Lucifer took the time of silence to think about the task that was now upon Chloe and himself, but he never had a doubt that they’d get through this with the same grace they had everything else.

He had always thought he had such a full life -- parties, drugs, orgies, warm eager bodies. But it wasn’t until Chloe that he actually knew what is was to have everything -- love, acceptance, a family.


End file.
